To the End of Time
by neheshemushu
Summary: Bella's a normal teen in Hollywood. Edward's a star on stage and on screen. What happens when Bella shows Edward that being himself is better than pretending? Will these two make it through it all together, or will fame get in the way?
1. Dress Up

**CHAPTER 1- Dress Up**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

"Edward! We love you!"

The screams came from all directions. Sometimes I wished that Renée hadn't decided to move to Hollywood. Yes, it is cool to live so close to certain celebrities—I even know a few of them—but it can get old fast. They really are just ordinary people.

"Come on, Bella," Jessica said, pulling me down the street. "We have to hurry!"

"Jess!" I said, the annoyed tone I had tried to hold back slipping into my voice. "Why do _I_ have to go to this thing? Why are you going, anyway? He's not that great."

"Not that great," she repeated. "Not that great! He is the greatest thing in the world. You are going to this concert and, by the end of the night, you're going to love him too!"

Ha. Not likely. The only thing anyone has been talking about for the past three weeks is about how Edward is coming back. His obsessed fans swarmed my high school and their inane chatter nearly drove me out of my mind. Having Jessica as a friend did not make life any easier. I uncharacteristically found myself regretting not going with Alice and Angela on their shopping spree.

"If you want to meet him so much, then why don't you just ask Alice to introduce you guys? She _is_ his little sister. Then, when you meet him, maybe you'll realize I'm right."

Jessica sighed. "You think I haven't thought of that?" she asked, as if this should have occurred to me before. You know, because I spend _so_ much time thinking about it. "Alice said that she won't introduce any of her friends to her brother. Apparently it makes her feel used." She rolled her eyes and continued walking down the street.

Reluctantly, I followed her, mostly because I had been forbidden to walk the streets alone. Something about robbers and my attraction for danger made wandering Hollywood on my own a horror story. Besides, the only other option was to stand in one place and be trampled by millions of crazed fans.

* * *

Completely exhausted and worn out, I collapsed on my couch, too weak to make it up the stairs. Renée wasn't back from whatever party she had decided to grace with her presence tonight, so I had the whole house to myself. Life in Phoenix had never been nearly this complicated. When I lived there, I would leave for school in the morning, come back home in the afternoon, finish my homework, read, go to bed, then wake up and repeat the process over again. Here, life rotated around star searches and parties that usually involve someone who appears on the cover of a different magazine every month.

Today was no different, though many here would disagree. For them, today was the day their beloved Edward came home from his worldwide tour. Just hours ago, he performed at his welcome-back concert. The very same one Jessica dragged me to. It had been three and a half hours of my life that I will never get back, not to mention the fact that I had blisters on my feet from walking all day.

I shook my head and picked up the remote. Maybe some TV would help take my mind off everything that has been going on in my crazy world.

Of course, the first thing I saw was a commercial for the new TV series called My Life starring (who else?) Edward Cullen. I switched the channel, but there was some gossip show on about which pop star is wearing what fashion line.

Disgusted, I turned to the history channel where I knew there would be any talk about Hollywood's favorites. There was a documentary on about the life of famous classical composers. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, listening to the sweet tunes of Strauss and Debussy.

* * *

"Bella," I heard a voice call softly. "Bella, wake up sweetheart. You'll be late for school."

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was exactly where I had been last night, except there was an extra blanket on top of me. Renée had probably put it there last night when she came back from wherever she was. I knew better than to ask. If I did, school would be over before I got there. Renée is well known for talking incessantly.

"What time is it?" I asked, pulling the blanket off me.

"7:10," she answered absently as she glanced under the kitchen table, probably looking for her keys again.

"7:10!" I shouted, jumping off the couch. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Without waiting for a reply, I ran upstairs and threw on the first t-shirt my hand touched and a pair of jeans. My hair was always a lost cause, even with time to mess with it. I brushed it quickly and threw it back in a ponytail. Then, after grabbing my backpack, I ran out the door to where my truck waited. Hopefully I would miss early rush hour, but my chances were slim. My best bet would be to take the back roads and avoid any traffic.

I made it to school in record time. There hadn't been anyone on the back roads, and all I had to do was drive straight.

"Hey Bella!" came a chipper voice from behind me.

"Hey Alice," I said, recognizing the voice.

"You should have come shopping with Angela and me," Alice said as I spun the spun the dial on my locker. "Almost every store we went to was having a sale. I saw a ton of things that would be perfect for you. I even bought a few. You can come over after school and try them on. They'll look so much better than those boring clothes you always wear." Then, before I could protest, she skipped away.

"Ladies and gentleman, Alice Cullen," I muttered. I would tell her that I couldn't—no, _wouldn't_—come to her house after school when I saw her at lunch. As tacky as she insists it is, I happened to like my wardrobe.

First bell came and went, quickly followed by second and third. In fourth bell, we watched a movie that dragged forever. With the lights turned off, it was a struggle to stay awake. Then, finally, it was time for lunch.

I gathered my books and quickly walked out the door in an effort to avoid—

"Hey Bella!" came an over-eager voice. I closed my eyes, sighed, and stopped, allowing him to catch up.

"Hi Mike," I said flatly, hoping he would catch my tone and leave me alone. No such luck.

"I'll walk you to your locker," he offered.

"Um...sure," I said, resisting the urge to tell him that no escort was needed to put my books away.

"Great," he said, beginning to walk towards my locker. I followed walking slightly behind him. Mike then proceeded to talk about his recent trip to the beach with his friends Tyler and Eric. The only good thing about talking to Mike was that I never had to say anything. He did all the talking for me.

We walked to the cafeteria, making a quick stop at my locker. "Do you want to sit with us?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Sorry," I said, trying my hardest to sound apologetic. "I promised Alice I would sit with her today." As if she knew I was talking about her, Alice's head shot and she waved me over to our regular table. Saying good-bye to Mike, I walked over to the table.

"I got your lunch for you," Alice said as her form of greeting.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. Alice had a habit of paying for everything for me—from lunch to shoes to speeding tickets. In my defense, I have only ever received one and that was because Alice wanted to go to a sale that lasted half-an-hour and, apparently, we were about to miss it. In the end, there wasn't really a reason to rush because we got there two hours before the sale. After a lot of refusals and arguing about who should pay, I finally gave in.

"I can't go to your house after school," I said in reply.

"Can't or won't?" Alice asked knowingly.

"The latter," I answered.

She smirked slightly. "Not a good reason," she said. "You're coming, whether or not I have to drag you." I knew that she would drag me if she had to. I started formulating a plan involving running and hiding—anything to avoid Alice's 'Dress up Bella' game.

I sighed and turned to the rest of the table. "So what's new?" I asked, knowing either Jessica or Alice had some gossip that they could not wait to share. Every lunch was the same. Alice and Jess discuss the latest scandals, while Angela and I listen and shake our heads.

"I have Edward news!" Jessica said in a sing-song voice. At the mention of her brother, Alice looked down at her plate. Knowing of the rocky relationship Alice had with her brother, I steered Jess away from the subject by bringing up the upcoming spring dance. She immediately forgot about her news and went on about dresses and dates. Alice mouthed a thank-you to me, and I nodded my head back at her.

"What are you wearing to the dance, Bella?" Jessica asked.

"Um...well. I'm not exactly sure I'm going," I said quietly, knowing my words would bring on a wrath from Alice. I was actually pretty set on not going. Dances and I were a combination that would, without doubt, lead to disaster.

"You're not going?" Alice yelled in disbelief. She screamed it so loud that the entire cafeteria fell silent, every eye on us.

I felt my face heat up as I slid down as far as I could in my seat. I hated being the center of attention, something that, unfortunately, happened a lot when I had such a loud friend.

"Shut up Alice!" I muttered. She was glaring at me, the look on her face murderous.

"I won't stop until you say you'll go," she shrieked for the still silent cafeteria to hear.

"Ok, ok," I said, trying to get her to sit down. She did slowly, and everyone around us gradually went back to his or her conversations.

"Promise you will go?" Alice asked skeptically. I sighed. There was no point in lying to her, but maybe she would agree to a little compromise.

"If I go to your house after school today willingly, will you not try to talk me into going to this dance?" I asked. It was a big sacrifice on my part, and Alice knew it.

She considered it for a moment, then said, "Only if you agree to try on every outfit I picked for you without complaint. I started to answer, but she cut in and added, "You have to actually wear the outfits in public too."

My yes was becoming more and more doubtful by the second. I had been planning to let Alice play dress up, then take the clothes home and hide them at the bottom of my dresser drawer. She gave me a look that quickly assured me that, if I did not agree to this, there was no deal.

"Fine," I muttered reluctantly.

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "And, for the record, you know I'm going to find a way to make sure you go to this dance anyway."

I shook my head, knowing she was probably right. Alice had a one-track mind, and usually that led to her getting anything she wanted.

"Where's Jasper?" Angela asked Alice.

"His birthday is in a few weeks, so _Rosalie_ made him stay home and help plan their birthday bash. It basically means he is at home, catering to her every demand, preparing for a party where he won't even be acknowledged," Alice replied, spitting out Rosalie's name in disgust. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, going on for two years now. His twin, Rosalie, has starred in almost every chick flick produced in the past ten months. Alice hates her, but none of us have met her before. I nodded and started eating, as Jessica began talking about her date for Friday.

* * *

"Here we are!" Alice said, pulling up to her house. It was big, yet simple, though I knew that was not the case. Her house looked big from the front, but, once you were inside, you realized its true size and décor. Everything looked like it cost hundreds, and each room was the size of my kitchen, bedroom, and living room combined. It was a completely stereotypical Hollywood house.

We were sitting in her bright yellow Porsche. Alice was unable to do anything, including driving, without making a statement. Luckily, Angela gat a ride from Alice this morning, and, since she lived a few houses down from me, she was willing to drive my truck home for me.

"Let's go!" Alice said, hopping out of her Porsche. I followed her quickly. The stunning front lawn was less attractive than usual due to the small crowd of paparazzi. I realized that, since he was back from his yearlong tour, Edward would, logically, be at home.

Alice ignored the cameras and their owners as she walked up the path to her front door. I follow, managing to make it without more that a small stumble.

Alice pulled out her keys and opened the door, quickly pushing me inside. "C'mon," she said. "Let's go up to my room." She crossed the foyer and ran up the stairs, leaving me to follow. I had only been here twice before, and the house seemed no less intimidating now than it had the first two times.

Running, I counted the stairs as I went up them for no particular. There were thirty-seven in all. It was information I am sure the world is just dying to know. As I thought about it, I realized I people may actually be interested in that piece of trivia. How many stairs do you have to climb to reach Edward Cullen's bedroom? It was all so ridiculous.

I walked down the hallway towards Alice's room. Before I could turn to go in, a pair of pale arms flew out the door and dragged me into the room.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I flew across the enormous room and onto a large, comfortable bed.

"We've only got a few hours," came the somewhat muffled voice that belonged to Alice. She emerged from her walk-in closet, carrying a stack of clothes that I assumed were the ones she bought for me. Apparently, in Alice's world, a few clothes meant the entire woman's clothing section of the mall.

"Alice!" I said in a whiny voice. "What did you buy? You said only a few things!"

"This is a few things," she said. "There was so much more that I wanted to buy for you but Angela stopped me."

Thank God Angela was around. If she hadn't been there, then I would have been forced to spend four more hours trying on clothes than I already am.

"So, Alice said excitedly. I was thinking that you should try on this one first." She threw a short pencil skirt and a blouse at me. I groaned, but stood up and went to the bathroom to change.

I pulled on the outfit quickly, and, without bothering to glance at myself in the mirror, walked back out into Alice's room. She was waiting for me, ready with another outfit.

"Well?" I asked, twirling for her, just like she makes me do when we are in the dressing rooms at the mall.

"It's ok," she said. "I don't think green is a good color for you. Try this on instead." Alice shoved the clothes in her hand at me. I carried them to the bathroom again and changed.

Three outfits later, I began to question Alice's perception of reality. As soon as I pulled on the skirt and top she had given me, I knew there was no way I would ever wear them in public. The skirt was denim mini skirt with rhinestone crowns on the back pockets. The shirt was black with a ribbon around the waist. It wasn't so bad, except for the fact that the v-neck dipped down way too low. There was also the problem that the shirt was almost see-through.

A loud knock cam from outside. It wasn't loud enough to be someone knocking on the bathroom door, so I figured it was either one of Alice's parents checking in on her. I waited a few minutes, using the time to examine myself in the mirror and to come up with the arguments I would use against this outfit.

I opened the bathroom door and walked out. "Alice," I said, trying to make the skirt as long as possible, without showing my stomach. This was hard because the shirt was not that long and pulling it down would bring the neckline lower, something I really did not want to happen. "I don't think this is going to..."

I trailed off as I looked up. Alice had an angry look on her face. As soon as she saw me, however, a huge smile spread across her face. Next to her stood a person I had only seen in pictures and from afar. Edward Cullen.

His bright green eyes stared right back into mine. His bronze-colored hair looked like he hadn't combed it in days, but, on him, it worked. He smirked as my cheeks began to redden.

I slowly backed up. This was not an outfit I wanted anyone to see me in. My face flushed a deep scarlet as I turned and ran back into the bathroom as quickly as possible.

"Aw, you scared her away," I heard Alice say playfully to Edward. He laughed quietly.

I quickly shed the offensive clothes and changed back into my comfortable jeans and t-shirt. Then, once my face had returned to its natural color, I went back into the bedroom, carrying the shirt and skirt in my hands.

Edward was gone and the irritation on Alice's face was unmistakable.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"He just makes me so...I just...never mind," she said.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Alice only ever got this way while talking about Edward

"I don't know." Her voice was low. "I just miss the person he used to be, you know?" I didn't, but I nodded my head sympathetically.

"He was the best brother anyone could ask for. When Emmett became preoccupied with high school, Edward and I were best friends. Then he got famous and left. He doesn't treat me the same anymore. Every time I'm around him, he makes me feel inferior. Sometimes I just want my best friend back."

This was the most I have ever heard Alice ever say about Edward or Emmett. Emmett was her older brother who had left for college somewhere on the other side of the country. I know Alice really misses him, but she refuses to talk about it. Her brothers were both uncomfortable topics, ones that were silently agreed not to be discussed. Now she was opening up and I knew this was important.

I couldn't bear to see Alice unhappy, but there was nothing I could think of doing to make her happy. Maybe if I tried on more clothes...

"Alice?" I asked softly, not really knowing what I was going to say.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I...what outfit's next?"

She laughed sweetly. Then, without a word, she turned and marched straight back into her enormous closet. When she came back out, she only had two things in her hands, instead of the large stack of clothes I had been expecting.

"Try this," she said. "I thought it will look good on you, and you'll probably like it too."

I doubted it, considering the fact that I have almost _never_ liked any article of clothing Alice bought for me, but I decided to give it a shot. Once again, I walked into the bathroom. I slipped out of my clothes and into Alice's. I was surprised to see that she gave me jeans. I pulled them on along with the blue sweater she gave me. This was a lot like the ones I usually wear minus the bulkiness. This one also had a slight v-neck, but it would be ok if I put a tank top on underneath it. I actually like this one, which was a first.

I walked back out and twirled as I walked. "What do ya think?" I asked.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" she screamed. "That's perfect!"

"Really?" I asked, suddenly unsure.

"Totally," she answered. "I even have some shoes that will go with that. She went back into her closet to search through what I'm guessing is a huge stack of shoes.

"No heels!" I called after her. There was no answer so I wasn't sure she heard me. I turned to face the large mirror next to Alice's closet. The outfit was definitely not something I would pick out on my own, but I actually did like it.

"Here!" came Alice's shrill voice as she bounced out of her closet. In her hands was a pair of shiny black flats.

I took them from her and tried them on. Perfect fit.

Alice, unable to hold her excitement in, jumped up and down and clapped her hands. I, on the other hand, just stood there as my stomach growled. Alice, of course, heard it, but a little thing like hunger wasn't going to stop her on her obsessive quest for the flawless outfit.

"Bella," she said. "Why don't you go downstairs and get a snack. Bring it up here."

"Okay," I said, leaving Alice to her mad outfit search.

I ran down the long hallway and down the staircase. Her kitchen, I remembered, was on the other side of the house.

I crossed the living room, went through the foyer, walked past the dining room, and ended in the kitchen.

Alice's kitchen was huge. Everything was shiny and looked new. The floor was covered with black and white checked tile and white cabinets lined the wall. I walked over to the tall refrigerator that stood on the other side of the room. I opened the door and started looking through it to find something to eat. There wasn't much in there, and most of the stuff that _was_ in there were leftovers.

"Looks like we've got a food thief," came a voice from behind me. I jumped, almost hitting my head on the refrigerator. My face a permanent red, I spun around and found myself staring into the bright green eyes that had, just twenty minutes ago, seen me in a less than appropriate outfit. The green eyes of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Cullen Brothers

**CHAPTER 2- The Cullen Brothers**

**

* * *

**

He quickly crossed the room and stuck his head into the refrigerator. I took a step away from him.

"What?" he asked as I raised my eyebrows. "Just hungry is all."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. I stood there, looking around, wondering where the snack food was kept. I considered asking Edward, but he hasn't been in this house for the last year, so I doubted he knew anymore that I did about the location of the Cheez-its.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked, probably because I was standing there staring at him.

"No. I'm good," I said, turning to look through the cabinets. There had to be something edible in at least one of them. The first one I opened had plates on bowls in it. The second, cups. The third one was empty save two platters and the fourth contained nothing but empty soda bottles.

"You won't find anything in there," Edward said.

I spun around the find him looking at me with an amused look on his face, and then sighed. "I'm starting to think you're right."

"You and Alice looking for a snack?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered curtly. "Any suggestions?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they'll cost ya," he said with a smile.

I took a step back and said, "Forget it." Then I turned, ready to walk out of the kitchen.

"There's a bag of chips in the cabinet on the far left," Edward called after me.

I froze and spun around, a fake smile plastered on my face. "See," I said. "Now that wasn't so hard."

I walked over to the cabinet he had mentioned, trying to ignore the fact that he was watching me as if I was some form of entertainment. The chips were right where he said they were, and, luckily, they were on the bottom shelf. If they hadn't been, I would have made a bigger spectacle of myself and fallen while trying to jump for the chips.

Once the bag was in my hand, I turned, thanked Edward, then, as gracefully as someone with my feet could, walked back upstairs to Alice.

* * *

Four hours, twenty-eight minutes, and thirty-one outfits later, I was back home. The rest of the day had been uneventful. Alice threw clothes at me, I tried them on, she rejected a few, I rejected a few, and, yet, my closet had doubled in size. It was physically impossible to go over to Alice's house without enduring some form of torture, whether she sees it as that or not. This time had been the worst because, not only did I have Alice shoving clothes in my face, but I also had to deal with Edward, the celebrity who thinks the entire world should bow down to him.

And now I had to go back tomorrow. Don't get me wrong. I love Alice like the sister I've never had. So, when she asked me to sleep over the following night, I couldn't say no.

I told Renée that I where I would be tomorrow night then went up to bed. I could hardly keep my eyes open. If there was one thing a Cullen knew how to do, it was how to completely exhaust me.

* * *

"Hey Alice," I said, sitting down at the lunch table. Alice and I were the only two sitting there, because Jess has lunch-time tutoring on Fridays and Angela was sick. Today was a much better day than yesterday. Not only did I wake up and get to school on time, but I also managed to avoid Mike on my way to lunch.

"Hey Bella," she said, pushing a full lunch tray towards me. "I'm so glad you are coming over tonight. I have had enough of Edward, the self-crowned king. After you left, all he did was sit on the couch, read his stupid script and call out for more ice water. It was so annoying."

"Aw Alice, I'm sorry," I said sympathetically.

"It's ok. It's just that, when I was going through my closet, looking for your shoes, I found the box I keep in there. That box has all the pictures of my brothers and me when we were growing up. It brought back memories that I had completely forgotten about. Like, when we were little, Dad helped us build a tree house. Emmett thought he was too old for it, but Edward and I would play on it all the time. It was our favorite place to be, away from the rest of the world. Just the two of us. I miss that."

She was spilling her soul, something that did not happen often. I think it was Edward's arrival back home that triggered this, and I knew it wasn't good. An unhappy Alice was not normal, yet that was all she was lately. I needed to find some way to cheer her up.

* * *

A week later I was back at Alice's house. I had spent more time here in the past week than I had at my own house. I think, now that Edward was back, Alice simply needed the support of a friend.

Speaking of Edward, I now had a solid, first-hand idea of why Alice disliked him so much. He was arrogant and spoke as though everyone else was inferior. He loved to play little mind games and always seemed to be everywhere we were every time I came over. It made Alice furious and it agitated me to no end.

I was fighting my way out of a particularly tight shirt when I heard Alice shriek, "Bella! Bella, hurry up!"

I rushed out of the bathroom, finally back in my regular clothes. I had been at Alice's house for only a couple hours and I was already her human mannequin. "What is it Alice?" I asked.

Her face was shining with excitement and her eyes sparkled. "Guess what?" she asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Uh...you won a shopping spree?" I guessed. It was the only thing I could think of that would make her this happy and excited.

"NO!" she yelled. "I mean, that would be awesome, but that's not it."

"Alice," I whined. "Just tell me!"

Alice ran over to her dresser and picked up a picture frame. She then bounced over and handed it to me.

The picture was of a boy who was more than a little intimidating. He looked like he could lift both Alice and me over his head without any trouble. His hair was dark and curly. I recognized him as her brother, Emmett.

"Um...Emmett won a shopping spree?" I guessed again, knowing she would get more pleasure out of telling me the truth.

Her eyes narrowed playfully. "No," she said. Then, unable to hold it in any longer, she screamed, "Emmett's coming home!"

"Alice, that's great." I handed her back the picture. "I can tell you really miss him. When's he coming?"

A door slammed downstairs, cutting off Alice's reply.

"I'm back!" came a deep, masculine voice.

"EMMETT!" screamed the blur running out of the door. I followed as Alice ran down the stairs, skipping a few in her hurry.

"How's my favorite little pixie?" Emmett asked, holding his arms wide. Alice eagerly ran into them. He looked exactly like he had in the picture. I was afraid her tiny bones would break. It was hard to tell they were related, what with Alice being so small and Emmett being, well, not small at all.

"Bella, come down here!" Alice called. I walked down the steps, considerably slower than Alice had. "Emmett, this is Bella. Bella, this is my big brother, Emmett." She sounded happy, and I knew this would be good for her. Now, if only the Edward Alice had described at school would come back, then I'm sure she would be happier than she's been in months.

"Hi," I said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Me too," Emmett said. "Alice called yesterday and all she talked about was you." He looked from me to Alice then asked, "Wait, that was her, right? Isn't she the girl you were trying to get Ed-," Alice cut him off mid-sentence with what I'm sure was intended to be a subtle elbow to his gut.

"Ow," Emmett complained. "You know, for someone so tiny, you've got a hell of a lot of strength."

I laughed, trying to appear oblivious, but the gears in my head were spinning wildly out of control. I was assuming Emmett had been about to say Edward's name, but what about Edward and how did it relate to me? Am I the girl that Alice was trying to get Edward—to do what? There were a few possibilities that came to mind, but none I wanted to think too much about.

"So squirt," Emmett said, interrupting my train of thought. "You want to get some ice cream? We can go back to that one shop we used to go to when we were kids. I don't remember what it was called...the shop name was something about cows..."

Alice's face lit up, but quickly dimmed when she turned to face me. "Emmett, I really want to, but I can't leave Bella here, and your car only seats two," she said dejectedly.

"What about your car?" Emmett asked.

"Mom took it to go out shopping right after we got home from school," Alice replied.

"Edward's?" Emmett tried.

Alice giggled. "You think it's fixed after he just totaled it three days ago? It's at the repair shop." She looked so unhappy that I decided it was my turn to step in.

"Why don't you two go," I suggested. "I'll just hang out here until you get back."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Yeah, totally," I said. Anything to make Alice happy. Without a smile on her face, she just was not herself. "And take your time," I added. "Don't feel like you have to hurry back because of me."

"Thank you Bella!" Alice said, giving me a hug. "You are the best!" Then she grabbed Emmett's arm and dragged him out the front door.

"We'll bring you back something, Bella!" Emmett promised. Before I could thank him, he disappeared out the door.

And, with that, I was alone. At least, I thought I was, until I heard a voice coming from the dining room. Deciding to check it out, I walked into the dining room to see Edward sitting at the table, looking at a stack of papers in front of him.

"Oh, hey Edward," I said, in as polite a tone as I could manage. There was something I wanted to say to him and I doubted he would listen if my temper flared up.

Edward looked up, not at me, but at the empty chair in front of him. "Tell me, Bell," he said icily. "Do you practice being a bitch in your mirror every morning, or does it just come naturally?"

"What?" I asked, surprised.

Edward twisted in his seat to face me, looking startled. He saw the hurt that had involuntarily registered on my face and his eyes widened. "Sorry! I wasn't talking to you," he whispered. Then he pointed at the papers in front of him. "Script reading," he explained. It was then that I noticed the phone headset in his ear.

"Oh," I said. A blush made its way across my cheeks.

"Sit," Edward mouthed, gesturing to the chair across from him. I did so, wondering why he was acting like this. For the past week, he had acted like a jerk—one that found immense pleasure in the embarrassment of others.

I watched as he flipped through the rest of the script. After checking every page, he said, "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but don't have any more lines and I have to go. See you on Tuesday." He hung up, set the headset aside, and flipped back to the first page of his script before looking up at me.

"Sorry about that," Edward said. "I wasn't talking about you. There is this girl in the show named Clarabelle and...I was just practicing."

"Don't worry about it," I said with a slight shrug of the shoulder.

"So," he said conversationally. "Where's Alice?"

"Uh, Emmett showed up and took her out for ice cream," I told him.

"Emmett's here?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I said. "Didn't you hear him come in?"

"No," Edward said, now looking disinterested. "I'll say hi when he comes back."

Okay, what? His brother has been off at college for a year and all Edward can say is that he will be sure to say hi. Alice must be wrong about him. There was no way the egotistical star sitting across from me was ever best friends with the least selfish person I know. The thought reminded me of why I was here in the first place.

"Okay. Um, I think we got off on the wrong foot and we should probably rectify that. I don't think even think I ever properly introduced myself. So, hi, I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he said with a smile. Then he just sat there, waiting for me to say more.

"Are you going to introduce yourself, or are you waiting for a man with a trumpet to do it for you?" I asked wryly.

"You know who I am" he stated flippantly. "I figured there was no point in introducing myself."

Is it possible to be any more self-centered? I bit my lip and fought the urge to tell him what I really thought about him. Instead, in the politest way possible, I said, "Let's say I don't know who you are. You shouldn't assume that everyone knows you."

"Ok," he said, looking untroubled. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Then it's nice to meet you too, Edward," I said, pleased that had worked. Now, in order to say what I wanted to, I had to stay polite and not allow my annoyance to show.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you a question." I said slowly, choosing my words carefully.

Apparently, they weren't careful enough, because his face hardened and he answered with a short, "No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

"Yes I do," he said curtly. "And Alice should tell her friends not to bother me! Especially not in my own house!"

"Wait," I said, finally catching on. "Do you think I'm here to ask for your autograph or something?"

Edward looked at me, the anger on his face fading away. "Well, aren't you?" he asked.

I laughed lightly. "No," I said. "I just wanted to ask you something about Alice."

"Oh," he said. "Well then, shoot."

"Ok," I started. "I was wondering if you remembered where you and Alice used to play together when you were little."

He looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything. He thought about it then finally said, "The tree house."

"Right," I said, glad I didn't have to tell him. If he could remember, without prompting, my goal would be a lot easier to reach. "So do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Well, I mean, it depends on what it is," he said, thoroughly confused.

"Could you make sure Alice knows that you remember?" I asked.

"Why would she-?" he started to ask.

I held up my hand to stop him. "I just think you should tell her. It will bring you two closer and Alice will go back to being her cheery self again. Trust me."

"Okay," he dragged out, staring at me like I was a lunatic. Who knows? Maybe I am.

"Thanks," I said, getting up. "It means a lot." Then I walked out, without looking back.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Motorcycles and Surprises

**CHAPTER 3- Motorcycles and Surprises**

**

* * *

**

"Come on Bella!" Alice said. "The sun's up and you should be too!"

"What time is it?" I mumbled. There was a light shining in my eyes and I was trying my best to block it out.

"8:00! Now hurry up!" Alice said. I could hear her jumping around the room. "Something happened this morning and I want to tell you about it! But I won't tell you until you GET UP!"

I squinted up at her and asked, "Something important actually happened to you before 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Yes," Alice said. "And if you hurry up, then I will tell you what it was! Now, I am going downstairs to make coffee for us and you go get dressed!" Then she skipped out the door, humming to herself.

She was making coffee for both of us? Does that mean she hasn't had any already? How can someone so small have so much energy?

It was a full week after I had told Edward to talk to Alice about the tree house and, if Alice's relatively unimproved mood was any indication, he had yet to say a word.

I got up, slowly and reluctantly, and walked over to my bag. On top was an outfit Alice had bought for me. It was the one that I had said I liked. There was no doubt that Alice had laid it out for me to wear today. Yawning, I changed out of my comfortable pajamas and into the clothes.

There was a loud crash downstairs followed by an, "Oops," which was obviously Alice. I ran out the door and down the stairs as fast as possible. Then I went straight into the kitchen. There, I found Alice looking down at a shattered mug on the floor with a horrified expression. Edward was in the corner laughing uncontrollably, and Esme, their mother, was calmly cleaning up the mess.

Esme looked up and saw me in the doorway. "Good morning, Bella," she said. "Did you sleep well?" As his mother spoke, Edward abruptly stopped laughing and looked at me. He was still in his pajamas.

"Fine, thank you," I replied, avoiding Edward's stare. Esme finished cleaning and emptied the remains of the mug into the garbage can.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Alice said.

"It's okay, honey," Esme said. "I am sorry to rush off, but I am late for work. I will see you kids tonight! Bella, feel free stay for as long as you'd like!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Esme, dear. Call me Esme," she said with a soft smile. "Bye, you two," she said to her son and daughter. "Have fun!" Then she ran out the door, waving.

Alice picked up the mug that was sitting on the counter and handed it to me. "Here's your coffee Bella," she said. "Let's go up to my room and talk."

"Okay," I said, following her up. I took my time, knowing walking with coffee in my hand would result in a large stain on the carpet if I wasn't careful.

Once we were in her room, Alice shut the door and sat on the floor. I joined her, still making an effort not to spill. As soon as I was seated, Alice started to tell me her news.

"You won't believe this, but it's true," she started. "I went downstairs before you woke up and Edward was down there. He told me to come sit with him, so I did, figuring he needed help running lines or something. Instead, he started talking about how he missed doing things with me, like playing in the tree house. I can't believe he remembers it!"

"I can," I said quietly.

I don't think she heard me because she kept going, "He also said the he and Emmett had a big surprise planned out for me today. And for you because I told him you would be staying here all day. I'm just so happy. I might get my best friend back."

I took a small sip of my coffee, trying not to smile in any way that would seem suspicious. I wanted Alice to think Edward had remembered the tree house on his own. I was happy he had talked to her like I told him to.

Alice mistook my reaction and said, "I'm sorry Bella. I keep saying I want my best friend back and you are sitting right there. I hope you know that you are my best friend, but I want my childhood best friend back. Does that make sense?"

"Alice," I said. "I know. And I am so glad that Edward is finally coming around. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Bella," Alice said.

Our conversation was interrupted by a voice coming from downstairs. "Alice!" Edward called. "Bella! Come down here!"

"He must be calling us down for the surprise!" Alice said excitedly. Then, to Edward, she shouted, "We're coming!"

I set aside my empty coffee mug and followed her out the door. At the bottom of the stairs stood Edward, now properly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Emmett just called," he told us. "He said that he would be here in a few minutes so I thought I would call you two down." Then he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "You coming?" he asked.

Alice and I went into the living room to join him. Alice managed to take the chair, so I was stuck on the sofa with Edward.

"What's the surprise?" Alice asked.

Edward looked up at her, "What kind of surprise would it be if I told you?" he asked.

"I promise to act surprised when Emmett gets here!" she said.

"No," Edward told her. "And don't try to trick it out of me either."

Even with a year apart, Edward still had his sister pegged. I have tried to throw her a surprise party before and she managed to trick Angela and Jess into telling her all about it. She was so crafty that neither one realized they had told her anything.

"This is boring," Alice said. "I don't want to sit here and wait. I want to go have fun!"

"Emmett will be here soon," Edward told her calmly. "Just be a little patient."

"Alice doesn't have a patient bone in her body," I told him while Alice nodded in agreement.

Sighing, Edward pulled out his phone and dialed. "Emmett," he said, once the person on the other side picked up. "Alice is killing me in here. Where are you?"

The front door opened right as Edward finished his question. "I'm here, I'm here," came the booming voice of Emmett. Edward hit the end button on his phone.

"Finally, man," he said.

"Hey Emmett!" Alice said. "Wanna tell me what the surprise is?"

"All in good time, little sis. Now, who wants to go for a drive?" Emmett asked, holding up a set of keys.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were outside, staring at the vehicles in front of us.

"What _are _those?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Those are motorcycles," Emmett said. "Come on. I'm sure you've heard of them before."

"I know what they are," I said, rolling my eyes. "What I meant was, what are we going to do with them?"

"Well," Emmett replied. "I've heard you can ride them, but, if you've never heard of that, then maybe it's just a myth."

The meaning of his words dawned on me and hit like a ton of bricks. "I am _not_ riding that," I said, pointing at one of the two bikes in front of me.

"Of course you're not," said Emmett, walking over to the motorcycle in question. "This one is mine. You and Eddie over there will be riding the other one."

"What?" I asked in shock. Not only did I have to ride on a motorcycle, but I had to ride on one that was driven by _Edward_, the guy who totaled his car. Multiple times.

"No way," I said. "I am not going near that thing."

"Bella," Alice said. "Please. I want to go, but I'm not leaving you behind. Please?" she gave me a sad little pout that I tried to ignore, but couldn't. I tried to reason with her instead.

"Alice, can you please try to see why I would not like to get on a motorcycle driven by a guy who has been in four accidents, one of which is the reason why he doesn't have a car right now." Jessica, the celebrity gossip queen, had provided this piece of information to me one day at lunch.

"Hey," Edward said defensively.

"Just this once Bella," Alice pleaded. Her face looked so sad that I couldn't stand it, yet I couldn't look away.

"Fine," I said in surrender.

"Yay Bella," Alice squealed. She turned around and grabbed two helmets for each of us. I took it and turned to face Edward.

"Have you ever driven this before?" I asked, gesturing to the bike.

"No," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I just thought I would wing it."

"You're not funny," I said. "You could kill me. I just want to make sure there is a chance I won't die."

He looked me straight in the eye, not blinking, not smiling. "I won't let anything hurt you," Edward promised. He lifted one hand to my cheek and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. We stood like that, ours gazes locked, until the loud sound of Emmett starting his engine made us both jump.

"Hurry guys!" Emmett called as he raced off with tiny Alice behind him, gripping his waist and holding on for dear life.

"We should go," Edward said as he got on the motorcycle.

"Yeah," I said softly, still unsure about what just had happened. In what felt like hours, though I'm sure it was only a few seconds, Edward and I had looked into each other's eyes, and, though I can't be sure, I thought I felt something. A spark of some sorts. But now, I couldn't be sure. It didn't happen. There is no way that I could feel anything for Edward. He was just a selfish star that happened to be my best friend's brother.

Numbly, I got onto the motorcycle behind Edward and pulled on my helmet,

"You ready?" he asked.

"Um...yeah," I said, not ready at all.

"Hold on!" Edward called out, starting the motor. It roared to life, then, suddenly, we were off. I flung my arms around his waist and focused on not falling off.

Edward on a motorcycle made the word safe just another four-letter word. He made twists and turns, almost throwing me off the bike on more than one occasion. The dust road blurred past and freaked me out just by looking at it. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip around Edward's waist. That calmed me for a minute, so I opened my eyes again and looked around.

"SLOW DOWN, EDWARD!" I yelled in a shrill voice.

"You slow down, you die," he said back not slowing down even a little.

Then the dust road was gone, along with the short grass that had surrounded us. Instead, we were in a forest, on a dirt path. There was nothing but trees in sight, some in the middle of the road. Edward expertly maneuvered around them, but that did not make me feel any better.

"STOP!" I screamed, as loud as I could. Edward heard me and stopped the motorcycle abruptly.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"I'm feeling a little...um...green," I said. Little was an understatement. I was dizzy and my stomach was unsettled.

"Jealous of my mad driving skills?" he asked jokingly.

"Uh, more like sick because of them," I responded.

He turned in his seat and looked at me for the first time. "Wow. You don't look so good," he said.

"Thanks," I responded sarcastically as I clutched my stomach. "That's exactly what a girl wants to hear."

"We can just sit here for a few minutes, until you feel better," he suggested kindly.

"Okay. Thanks," I said back. Already, my head was starting to feel better.

"Hang on," he said, in a light tone. "I always thought it would be fun to be green. You know, like the monsters in movies that everyone is too scared to go near. No one left tell you what to do. It would make life so carefree and easy."

I looked up at him. "I think Kermit would disagree," I responded dryly. He laughed quietly.

"Yeah," Edward said. Then he sat up straight and asked, "So, are you okay to keep going?"

"Uh, sure," I said, readjusting myself in the seat. "Just, not so fast," I added quickly.

"That's probably best," he agreed. "Hold on, and we'll be there before you know it. And, just in case, it may be best for you to close your eyes."

I didn't need to be told twice. I quickly shut my eyes and blindly wrapped my arms around his waist. The load roar of the engine starting was the only warning I had. The bike shot forward and I could feel the wind coming at me hard. I put my helmet-covered head on his shoulder and sat like that until we came to a stop.

"Bella," Edward said softly. I lifted my head and looked up at him. He took his helmet off and stepped off the motorcycle. Then he helped me off, taking my helmet from me.

I looked around, trying to figure out where we were. There was no dust road or forest in sight. Instead, it seemed we were in an alley.

"Where...?" I started to ask.

"You'll see," he cut me off. "Follow me."

Edward led the way down the alley, which, instead of dead ending, led to a wide lawn. In the middle of this lawn sat Emmett and Alice. We crossed over to where they sat.

"Here," Alice said, handing me one of the two cups she held in her hand.

"What is this?" I asked.

"We stopped to pick up shakes, seeing as you two couldn't," Alice responded, sipping her shake.

"And why couldn't we?" I asked. Three fingers, all pointing at Edward gave me my answer. "Right," I said, feeling a blush come on. Of course Mr. Superstar couldn't just go out and buy a shake.

"That must suck," I said to Edward. "You know, to not be able to go buy a shake without being bombarded by people who are screaming their heads off."

"It does," Edward said. "But it's not like I can change that. And trust me, I've tried."

"Tried?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Here we go," Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"He has done everything," Alice explained. "Once he wore this wig and color contacts. He had these big glasses with tape in the middle and wore clothes that were two sizes too big. It was ridiculous but we could barely recognize him. But three minutes after we walked into the pizza place, the table was crowded by fans taking pictures with their camera phones."

"Wow," I said. "That's rough."

"Life as a star isn't as easy as most people think."

"I guess not." We all fell silent after that, sipping our shakes.

"So was that the surprise?" Alice asked. "The motorcycles?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Emmett said. "If nothing else happens for the rest of the night then I guess you'll know then."

"Not fair!" Alice complained. "I want to know now!"

I laughed as Edward and Emmett rolled their eyes and walked off towards the alley together, leaving Alice and me behind to talk.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"No," I said, grabbing the helmet out of his hand and getting on the bike.

He chuckled and got on in front of me. "Emmett and Alice are taking a different route then us. We have to take the path through the forest. That okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. Anything to avoid the fans. "I need you to promise me one thing, though."

"What?" he asked.

"Don't go over 60 miles per hour"

He tried to cover his laugh with an annoyed sigh, though it didn't really work. "Close your eyes, Bella," he said. "And don't open them until I tell you to."

I did as he said, figuring that, if I can't get my way, I shouldn't have to watch.

The engine roared and the wind came at me with full force.

"You okay?" Edward asked, his voice slightly muffled by his helmet.

"Just tell me when it's over," I told him. That was when the screaming started.

Before you ask, no, it was not _me_ screaming. No one was screaming because they were scared, which would be the reason if I actually _was_ the one screaming. Everyone here, now, was screaming because of Edward.

Cameras clicked as pictures were taken, along with those behind the lenses shouting things out.

"Look over here, Edward!"

"Who's the girl, Edward?"

"Give me a big smile!"

Then, of course, there were the fans.

"Edward! I love you!"

"Edward! You're amazing!"

"AHHHHH! IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!"

It was crazy, and, though I couldn't see it because my eyes were still closed, I was sure there were at least fifty people surrounding us. Edward didn't slow down. If anything, he sped up. After a few minutes, the screaming went away and we were driving in silence.

"We're here Bella," Edward said. I jumped up and took off the helmet.

"What was that back there? How did anyone find us, anyway?" I asked in a rush.

"I don't know," he said in a tired voice. "I never do."

"Edward." I didn't have a clue about what to say.

"It's okay," he said. Then, in a more animated voice, he added, "We have to hurry. Follow me."

We were back at his house. There was no one outside the house, and it was the first time I have seen his lawn camera-free. I followed him through the front door and into the living room. Emmett and Alice were already there, waiting for us.

"What took so long?" Emmett asked. "You guys had the shorter route."

"Press," Edward answered briskly.

"Oh, well, Alice, Bella, come on. Edward and I worked a long time on this." Emmett said, avoiding the paparazzi issue.

The four of us walked to the other side of the house where the doors leading to the deck are. Normally you could see the backyard through the glass doors, but someone had sloppily taped wrapping paper to them.

"Are you two ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yes!" Alice said eagerly.

"Ok," Emmett said as Edward put his hand on the door handle, ready to open it.

"Three," Emmett counted down. "Two..." He trailed off and, looking thoughtful, said, "You know what? I think I forgot to..."

"One!" Alice shouted. Edward pulled open the door and Emmett pushed us lightly from behind so we stepped out on the deck.

"Wow," I breathed.

"It's amazing," came Alice's voice from right next to me.

"Do you guys like it?" Edward asked.

I spun to see him looking at me. "Love it," I said, turning to look at it again.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Too Many Questions

**CHAPTER 4- Too Many Questions  
**

**In case you were wondering, Bella and Alice are 17, Edward is 18, and Emmett is 21. Rosalie and Jasper are also 18.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

What did she mean? Why did she behave like that?

Those two questions ran through my head, never answered, all night. The first one seemed obvious. I was supposed to tell Alice that I remembered the tree house. But why? What would anyone gain if I conveyed that information to Alice? How would I tell her? Do I just walk up and say, "Hey Alice, I remember the tree house we had when we were younger. Ok, that's all." It seemed weird that a girl I had just met only weeks before would come up and ask something like that. One question led to another, leaving behind old questions that I still had no response to.

The second question was the one that didn't necessarily need an answer—it simply intrigued me. This girl—Bella, as she introduced herself—didn't act like she was around a celebrity. To her, I was just another person. No one has ever treated me like that, except, of course, my family. Even other stars don't treat me normally. They are all out on a mission to get as much publicity as possible, a feat achieved by hanging out with other stars.

But Bella was different. I don't know why, but something about her made me feel inferior. It was a first, especially since the record company signed me four years ago. While most would say that feeling lower than someone else isn't a good thing, in this case, I would disagree. Bella put me in my place and that was something I'm not quite used to. The day we first met, when we were in the kitchen and I was messing with her, she didn't seem fazed at all. She didn't react to anything I said and she told me off. Those actions are probably the reason I cannot go to sleep. I like how she acts around me, and, much as I hated to admit it, especially considering how little time we have spent together, I'm starting to like her too. Too many questions and no one to answer.

To make matters worse, I think Alice is catching on to the fact that I like Bella. And, if she figured that out, there was a very slim chance that she didn't tell Emmett. As if my life isn't hard enough, what with all the people taking pictures, screaming, and stalking, but now I would also have to endure the teasing of my older brother. Joy.

Clearly, sleep was a lost cause tonight. I got out of bed, crept through the silent house, went down the stairs, and into the living room. The small light that came from the windows was just enough to read by. I pulled my script out again from the drawer in the table that sat next to the couch, determined to have all my lines memorized before the first day on set.

I scanned through the first page, even though I knew that I don't have lines until the fourth. My first scene was the one that took place in a school hallway.

I whispered my lines so no one in the house could hear, imagining that the rest of the cast was speaking as well. My character's name was Trevor. The scene included James, who plays Greg, Victoria, who plays Hannah, and Rosalie, who plays Clarabelle.

Before I could begin, my cell phone rang. I quickly answered, not wanting anyone else to hear it.

"Hey Eddie," Emmett's voice boomed from the other end.

"Hi Emmett," I responded tiredly. "Any reason for this early morning call?"

"I was out all night with the guys," Emmett said. "Listen, I was thinking. Alice was so happy yesterday when I took her out for ice cream. I was thinking I would do something special for her today. You want to help?"

"Sure," I replied. "What do you need?"

"Nothing much," Emmett said. "I have a few people coming to set it up so all we need to do is get Alice out of the house."

"Okay," I said slowly, dragging out the word. "You gonna tell me what the surprise is?"

"No," Emmett said. "I just wanted to know if you wanted some of the credit."

I laughed. "Sure. See you later, Em,"

"Bye."

I hung up and continued reading the script. Surprisingly, I wasn't too curious about what Emmett had planned.

I was right about to say the exact line Bella had overheard—my last line in the entire episode—when Alice came down the stairs. Unlike me, she was fully dressed.

"Edward," she said in a surprised voice when she noticed me.

"Good morning Alice," I said. Then, maybe because I spent the entire night thinking about it, I added, "Come sit next to me."

"Okay," she agreed, looking suspicious. She settled into the couch though her posture remained uncomfortable. I made this observation sadly, dwelling for a moment on how far I had pushed my baby sister away.

"I was thinking, we don't hang out and talk like we used to." I figured that was a good start. Alice nodded to show she understood.

"Anyway," I continued. "I think we should do something together, like we used to." Then, remembering what Bella had said, I added, "Like when we used to play in the tree house. I miss that." It wasn't until after the words left my mouth that I realized they were completely true. Alice and I have had some good times. The more I thought, the more I became aware of the fact that I was the reason we weren't so close anymore. As my career was launched further, and my number of fans increased, I stopped spending time with my family. It never occurred to me that I would be missed, or that I would miss them.

"You remember the tree house?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Of course I do," I answered, trying not to show that, while I did truly remember, all memories of the tree house had been lost until yesterday.

"Yeah, so, in order to spend more time with you, Emmett and I have a surprise planned." I told her.

"A surprise?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yep," I said in conformation.

"What is it?" she asked.

I held back a laugh. Apparently, the term surprise meant nothing to her at all. "You'll love it," I improvised, something that was risky for me to do when I didn't actually know what the surprise was myself. "But I can't tell you more than that. All I can say is that you will receive this surprise sometime today."

"Today?" Alice asked. "Okay, but then it has to include Bella because she'll be here all day."

"Sounds good." I was suddenly awake, probably due to the mention of Bella's name. "Speaking of Bella," I said, trying to keep my voice uninterested. "Where is she?"

"Sleeping," Alice said. "I was going to wake her up at eight. What time is it?"

I checked the wristwatch that was constantly around my wrist. "7:58," I told her. She immediately jumped up and ran up the stairs without another word. I shook my head and headed into the kitchen. Just two minutes later, Alice walked in, followed by Mom.

Alice bounced over to the coffee pot and Mom came over to me.

"Good morning Edward," she said.

"Morning, Mom," I answered. I opened my mouth to say more when a loud shattering crash made us both jump.

"Oops," Alice squeaked. I turned to see broken glass all over the kitchen floor. Alice stood frozen, looking from the broken mug to Mom and back again with a hand over her mouth. I started laughing as Mom took a broom and dustpan out of a cabinet and started sweeping up the mess. I looked over at Alice who was staring at the glass with a shocked look. For some reason, I could not stop laughing.

"Good morning, Bella," I heard Mom say. "Did you sleep well?"

I snapped my head around to see Bella in the doorway. She had on a blue sweater that looked amazing on her. I instantly stopped laughing and stared at her. After all that thinking last night, I still had no answers about Bella.

"Fine, thank you," Bella said.

"I'm sorry Mom," Alice apologized.

"It's ok, hon," Mom said. My eyes had not left Bella, though she didn't seem to notice. "I am sorry to rush off, but I am late for work. I will see you kids tonight! Bella, feel free stay for as long as you'd like!"

Bella responded, but I didn't hear her. Alice made a noise from the corner where she was standing. I turned to see her looking at me with a knowing smile on her face.

"What?" I mouthed, trying to appear innocent. She shook her head, but continued smiling.

"Bye you two," Mom called. "Have fun!" She left and I heard the front door slam in her hurry.

Alice picked up one of the two mugs that weren't broken and handed it to Bella. "Here's your coffee Bella," she said. "Let's go up to my room and talk."

"Okay," Bella said, as she took the coffee and carefully followed Alice out of the room, making an obvious effort not to spill.

I poured the remainder of the coffee from the pot into a cup and went back to the couch. I pulled out my cell and called Emmett.

"Eddie!" Emmett bellowed. "Alice awake?"

"Of course," I said. "And I told her we had a surprise for her. She said that we had to include Bella."

"That's cool," Emmett said. "You didn't tell her anything about the surprise, right?"

"Emmett," I said slowly. "I don't know what the surprise is. How could I have told her what it is?"

"Right," Emmett said. "Well, I should be there in about twenty minutes so you should make sure they are ready and everything. I don't want to wait an hour for them to put on their make-up or whatever."

I looked down at myself. I was still in my pajamas. "Ok, Emmett. They'll be ready."

"I gotta go," Emmett said. "See ya soon little bro!"

"Bye Emmett," I said. I hung up and ran upstairs. I changed quickly, and then went back down.

"Alice!" I called. "Bella! Come down here!"

"We're coming," Alice shouted eagerly. I could hear her bedroom door opening and she bolted down the stairs. Bella followed, walking significantly slower than Alice.

Emmett just called," I told them. "He said that he would be here in a few minutes so I thought I would call you two down."

I had said what I needed to, so I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Bella and Alice were still on the stairs, just looking at me. "You coming?" I asked.

They both came into the living room. Alice's eyes lit up and she rushed to take the only chair, forcing Bella to sit on the couch with me.

The second they both were seated, Alice began badgering me about the surprise. It was probably smart of Emmett not to tell me what it was after all—my little sister could get extremely annoying sometimes. She may have succeeded in pestering it out of me.

The whining reached its peak when I agreed to call Emmett and find out how far away he was. I had barely gotten out a sentence before hearing the front door open and slam shut.

"I'm here, I'm here," Emmett said. I heard it twice as loud, because the phone was still on. I hit the end button and looked up at Emmett.

"Finally, man," I said in relief.

"Hey Emmett!" Alice said. "Wanna tell me what the surprise is?" I chuckled.

"All in good time, little sis. Now. Who wants to go for a drive?" Emmett asked, holding up a set of keys. I grinned, knowing exactly what he had planned.

* * *

Emmett and I led the way down to the garage. There, both of our motorcycles lay in wait. It had been a year since I have ridden it and I couldn't wait to get back on.

Bella took a bit of cajoling, but she finally agreed to ride with me. Alice handed her a helmet and Bella stared apprehensively at my motorcycle. "Have you ever driven this before?" Bella asked, gesturing to the bike.

"No," I said sarcastically. "I just thought I would wing it."

"You're not funny," Bella said with wide eyes. "You could kill me. I just want to make sure there is a chance I won't die."

I looked at her straight in the eye. "I won't let anything hurt you," I promised seriously. I stared into her eyes, not able to look away. Lifting one hand to her cheek, I gently took a stray piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. Her face flushed red; still she did not turn away. We stood like that for what seemed like forever, when Emmett started his engine. The loud roar caused me to look away.

"Hurry guys!" Emmett called as he sped out of sight with Alice sitting behind him.

"We should go," I said, getting onto the motorcycle.

"Yeah," Bella said. She didn't seem to feel what I had. Something between the two of us, but I can't tell what it is. Just another thought to keep me up at night.

Bella got onto the motorcycle behind me.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Um...yeah," she said, sounding unsure.

I started the engine. "Hold on!" I called out. Her arms gripped around my waist as we left the garage behind in a cloud of dust.

We had to take a different road than Alice and Emmett had, one of the downsides of being famous. I twisted and turned as I became familiar with my bike again. I curved off the dust road and drove straight to the forest path that no one was ever on. The trees blurred past and I focused on not hitting any of them. I never spent too much time thinking about avoiding getting into an accident, but I did now, trying to make good on my promise to Bella.

We made it through the ride with little trouble. Bella did start to feel sick at one point, but, after a short stop to make sure she was okay, we shot off again. I sped through the forest quickly, taking the well-worn path down to where Emmett and I always meet up. Sometime during the ride, Bella rested her head on my shoulder. I drove like that until we reached our stop.

"Bella," I said softly. She lifted her head and looked up at me. I removed my helmet, got off the bike, and then helped her off. She handed me her helmet, which I put on the ground, along with mine.

"Where...?" she asked.

Before she could finish her question, I interrupted. "You'll see. Follow me."

I led the way down the alley we were in into the field Emmett and I had discovered years ago when we had first moved to L.A. Emmett and Alice were waiting for us, shakes in hand. I walked quickly to them and grabbed one of the two cups from Emmett's hand.

"Here," Alice said, handing Bella her shake.

"What is this?" she asked.

"We stopped to pick up shakes, seeing as you two couldn't," Alice told her.

"And why couldn't we?" Bella asked. Emmett, Alice and I all pointed at me.

"Right," Bella said. "That must suck." I turned my head back to face her. "You know, to not be able to go buy a shake without being bombarded by people who are screaming their heads off."

"It does," I agreed, shocked that she understood. "But it's not like I can change that. And trust me, I've tried." I laughed to myself, remembering all the times I have attempted to disguise myself.

"Tried?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

Alice launched into her favorite story. It involved raiding a prop house and a lot of costume make-up. Needless to say, it did not work.

We drank our shakes after that in a comfortable silence, all of us relaxed among our own thoughts.

"So was that the surprise?" Alice asked suddenly. "The motorcycles?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Emmett said mysteriously. "If nothing else happens for the rest of the night then I guess you'll know then."

"Not fair!" Alice whined. "I want to know now!"

I rolled my eyes as Emmett motioned to me and got up. I followed him back to the alley where our bikes were.

Once we reached the alley, Emmett started talking. "I have to make a call. Make sure the girls don't come over here while I do."

I nodded and turned back so I could see the field and the girls, but they couldn't see me. They were just talking, so I eavesdropped on Emmett's call, hoping to get some kind of clue about the surprise.

"Hey Ted!" Emmett greeted the person on the other end. "Is everything set?"

He waited a while, then said, "Great. And what about the...?" He trailed off, obviously interrupted by the person on the other end.

"Thank you so much. I will talk to you soon. Okay. Bye." Emmett ended the call and walked over to me.

"Call the girls to come over here," he said. "The surprise is ready back at home."

"What exactly is the surprise, Em?" I asked.

"You'll see," he responded, walking back to his motorcycle.

"Alice! Bella!" I called. "Time to go!" They nodded their heads and ran over to where I was. They threw their now empty cups into a trash can in the alley. Alice skipped over to where Emmett sat on his bike, put on her helmet, and sat down behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and Emmett shot forward, leaving Bella and me behind.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"No," she said, grabbing her helmet out of my hand and getting onto the bike.

I looked at her, amused, and got on in front of her. "Emmett and Alice are taking a different route then us." I said. "We have to take the path through the forest. That okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she said. Then she added, "I need you to promise me one thing, though."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Don't go over 60 miles per hour"

I started to laugh again, but tried to make it seem like I was annoyed. I don't think it worked too well. "Close your eyes, Bella," I said. "And don't open them until I tell you to."

I assumed she followed my advice and started the engine. Her arms wrapped around my waist and gripped tightly. I drove forward, taking the familiar path back into the forest.

"You okay?" I asked Bella.

"Just tell me when it's over," she said back. We were out of the forest and on the dust road. The trees were behind us, but now there was a new obstacle ahead, in the form of photographers and screaming girls.

How did they find me? I ask that same question every single time, yet never come up with a plausible answer. I blocked out the screams, as I have so often done before, and drove faster, leaving them behind in my dust. I drove quickly back to my house and did not stop until we were in my driveway.

"We're here Bella," I said once we came to a complete stop. I got off the bike and she did too.

"What was that back there?" she asked as soon as her helmet was off. "How did anyone find us, anyway?"

"I don't know," I said quietly. "I never do."

"Edward." Her voice was soft and caring, though I knew there was nothing she could say.

"It's okay," I said, sparing her from having to come up with sympathetic words. "We have to hurry. Follow me." I led the way back to the front door and went inside. Immediately, I headed into the living room where Emmett and Alice sat, Bella close behind me.

"What took so long?" Emmett asked us. "You guys had the shorter route."

"Press," I said shortly, cutting off any discussion about it.

"Oh, well, Alice, Bella, come on. Edward and I worked a long time on this." Emmett said. I shot him a grateful look for not lingering any longer than necessary on the whole press issue.

Emmett guided us towards the deck doors. I walked next to him, trying to appear as if I knew where we were going. The glass doors were covered with wrapping paper, which meant, logically, the surprise was in the backyard.

"Are you two ready?" Emmett asked the girls.

"Yes!" Alice said eagerly, practically jumping up and down.

"Ok," Emmett said. He nodded towards the door. I took his lead and went to open them.

"Three." Emmett started counting. "Two..." He trailed off. I looked up at him and saw him fighting a smile and attempting to look thoughtful.

"You know what?" he said. "I think I forgot to..."

"One!" Alice shouted impatiently. I smiled and pulled open the door. Emmett pushed Bella and Alice through the doors and onto the deck.

"Wow," Bella said, looking around in amazement.

"It's amazing," said Alice.

I stepped out onto the deck and looked around the backyard. Emmett had really gone all out. "Do you guys like it?" I asked, looking at Bella in particular.

She spun around to face me. "Love it," she said, turning to look back. I smiled and admired the backyard with her.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Starting Over

**Chapter 5- Starting Over  
**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I gazed out, looking at one of the most amazing things I have ever seen under a setting sun. The backyard was illuminated by lanterns that were spread around the perimeter of the yard. Directly in the center was a table, set for four. A small vase of flowers acted as a centerpiece and tiki torches were arranged around the table so there was enough light to see by. The garden was fully blooming, making the area look that much better.

"Come on," Emmett said, walking down the deck stairs and onto the grass. "It's time for dinner!"

Alice quickly gave Edward a hug and whispered a thank you into his ear. Then she hopped down the stairs and practically tackled Emmett. I laughed and turned to see a smiling Edward.

"Do you really like it?" he asked.

"Of course," I said, returning his smile. "It was really nice of you and Emmett to set this up for Alice."

Edward, for some reason, looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, um, we should go..." he trailed off awkwardly and turned to start walking down the steps and join his siblings. Okay, weird.

I followed him and the four of us walked towards the table. Alice could not stand still, she was so excited. Emmett was looking at her with a smile and Edward was staring straight ahead, his face expressionless.

We all sat down at the table, except for Emmett. He looked down at Alice and started talking.

"Alice, my sister, this is a dinner for you mostly because I can't remember the last time I had dinner with you." Alice giggled and let Emmett continue. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you like I used to. I hope that this will make up for that. Enjoy your food" He ended his speech and sat down.

"Uh, Emmett?" Edward said in a confused voice.

"Yeah?" Emmett asked.

"Where is the food?" Edward asked. I looked around and, for the first time, I realized there wasn't any sign of actual dinner around.

"Oh," Emmett said. "Right. Hang on." He jumped up and ran back into the house. Edward started laughing and Alice and I couldn't help but to join in.

We were still laughing when Emmett came back out. He walked back to the table and sat down without a word.

"Emmett?" Edward asked questioningly.

Emmett sat still, staring at the deck doors as if waiting for dinner to magically walk out of them. I followed his gaze and stared at the doors too. Slowly, they opened. Then, surprise of all surprises, dinner really did walk out of them. Now, before you question my sanity, I will tell you that waiters dressed in all white were carrying this dinner. They walked down the steps and over to where we sat. Without stopping, they spooned whatever was in their dishes onto each of our plates, then left without a word.

"Wow, Emmett," I said. "Classy."

"Thank you," he said, already stuffing his food into his mouth. I looked down at my own plate. The food actually looked good, probably because it was not fancy food that you would probably expect while dining with a movie star. Instead, there was salad, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and pasta. Strange. It wasn't at all what I expected, but I'm not complaining. I would rather eat this kind of food any day.

We quickly ate, talking about this and that. When we were finally done, Emmett took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Ted!" Emmett said. "We're done, so, if you wouldn't mind cleaning up, that would be great." He waited a while as the other person spoke.

"Awesome. Thanks!" Emmett said. He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. The deck doors opened again and the waiters returned, this time led by a man wearing a plaid shirt and overalls.

"Hey Ted!" Emmett greeted him.

"Wait a sec," Alice said to Emmett. "You just called him, even though he was right inside the house?"

"Yeah, so?" Emmett asked, taking a sip of water.

"Man, you are so lazy," Edward said, laughing. Emmett just shrugged and laughed with him.

After dinner was cleared, we all went inside. Alice and Emmett sat in the living room and talked, while Edward and I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Edward took two glasses out and filled them both, then handed one to me.

"That was amazing," I said.

"I know. It was, wasn't it?" Edward said.

I smiled. "I'm really glad you two did it. I know that it meant so much to Alice."

"Yeah," Edward said modestly. "It was nothing."

"Not nothing," I disagreed. Edward was different than I thought he was. If he was willing to do this much for Alice, then I might have to give him a second chance.

"How long did it take to set this up?" I asked as I took a drink. "I mean, it must have taken a lot of planning."

Edward fidgeted. "I didn't take that long," he answered. He took a sip of water and glanced towards the living room.

"Well, I still thought it was incredible," I said. I don't know why Edward seemed so uneasy. "I was really surprised," I added.

"Yeah, so was I," Edward mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I just mean that I didn't really so much planning. Emmett did most of it." Edward told me, draining his cup.

Suspicion crept into my mind, consuming all positive thoughts toward his character. "How much did you do?" I asked warily as he refilled his cup.

"Do you want the honest answer?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, knowing what was coming next would not be good.

"Well," he said quietly. "Honestly, I found out what the surprise was when you did." He shrugged and put his cup into the sink.

"So you took credit for everything Emmet did?" I asked, astonished. I should have known. Once a jerk, always a jerk.

"He offered to give me half the credit in exchange for helping to keep you girls out of the house," Edward said defensively.

"I can't believe you would do that!" I shouted. "No, wait, scratch that. I actually find it very easy to believe."

"Hey!" Edward said angrily. "You don't know me. You can't make assumptions. That's not fair."

"No," I said. "I don't care who you think you are, or how you think you should be treated. Taking credit for something someone else did is never right." I was exploding, not even paying attention to the words coming out of my mouth. "I thought you did this for Alice! I thought you were finally going to be her best friend again. I thought you were going to become the Edward you used to be. The one I always heard so much about, but never saw any proof of. But I was wrong. You're still an arrogant, narcissistic ass who only cares about himself and his reputation." I stopped talking and my eyes grew wide as I realized what I had just said. It was a little too harsh and more than he truly deserved.

Edward looked straight at me with a hurt look on his face. "Is that what you think of me?" he asked.

"No, Edward," I said pleadingly. "I didn't mean that. I was just mad. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said, looking down at the floor, avoiding my eyes. "And you are right. I know that you are. Still, I am who I am. I can't change that." He walked out of the kitchen, never once looking at me, and I heard the front door open then slam shut. I put my glass in the sink and went into the living room to join Emmett and Alice.

"Hey guys," I said, collapsing on the couch.

"Hey Bells," Alice said. "What were you screaming about a minute ago?"

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alice said. "You were kind of loud." I blushed a deep red and looked down at my hands.

"Could you hear what I was saying?" I asked softly.

"No," Alice said. "Want to fill me in?"

"Not really," I said, looking up at her. She nodded in an understanding manner.

"You want to sleep over again?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, grateful for the subject change.

"Yay!" Alice cheered. She jumped off the couch and ran upstairs, probably find more clothes for me to try on tonight.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked me once Alice was gone.

"I think he went for a walk," I told him. At my words, Emmett grinned and jumped up to run over to the window.

"Come here," he said, motioning to me. I walked over to where he stood and looked out the window too.

"I don't see anything, Emmett," I said.

He held up one hand. "Wait for it." he said. Then it happened. Like a sudden lightning strike, camera flashes started going off, making it bright enough to see a running Edward coming up the driveway. Emmett laughed.

"I never get tired of seeing that," he said.

"This has happened before?" I asked.

"Yeah," Emmett said as Edward slowed to a walk. "He likes to take walks, but always seems to forget that there are reporters out there waiting for him to come outside."

I nodded, though this did not make much sense to me. I felt confident enough in my judgment of Edward's character to believe otherwise: he was likely just engaged in wishful thinking, perhaps _hoping_ that, one of these days, they won't be there to document his life.

The front door opened and Edward walked in. He stalked off into the dining room. If he noticed Emmett or me, he didn't show it.

"I have to talk to him," I told Emmett. He nodded and I went into the dining room.

"Hey Edward," I said softly. He looked up and nodded at me. I sat down in the seat next to him.

"Bella," he started. "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I asked. I was the one who should be apologizing for blowing up and yelling at him.

"For giving you the wrong impression," he said. "I'm not that bad a guy. I know you probably think I'm horrible."

"No I don't," I said. Then, realizing we both knew I was lying, I added, "Well, yes. I do think you can be horrible at times. But I'm sorry too. You were right. I don't know you and I shouldn't judge."

"We should just start over," he suggested.

"Good idea," I said with a smile. I stuck out my hand. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen," he said, shaking my hand. "You know, it's weird. I never even knew your last name before now."

"You learn something new every day," I said.

Edward smiled then sighed. "Bella," he said. "I promise to make it up to you."

"Edward," I said. "Sorry, but I don't think it's me you have to make it up to. Go find Alice and make it up to her."

* * *

"Hey Jasper!" I said, sitting down for lunch. Today had been long and boring. I hate Mondays. "What's up?"

"Hi Bella," Jasper said. He was sitting next to Alice. Jessica decided to sit with Mike and dragged Angela with her. I don't know why anyone would want to hang out with Mike at all, but I guess that's just me. I sat across from Jasper and started eating the food on the tray Alice pushed in front of me.

"So what have you been up to lately?" I asked after swallowing.

He rolled his eyes and answered, "Rose has me at home constantly to help her plan her big birthday party. And then, of course, she decided having it on Friday would be better than having it this past weekend. Her first day on set is today, so, if she has the party on Friday, then she can decide who out of the cast she wants to invite and who she doesn't."

"That's rough," I said. I knew, once again from Jessica, that Rosalie had a starring role in the show My Life. It was the same show Edward had been memorizing lines for the entire weekend.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed. "To make it even worse, she's making me set it up. She's already spent her party budget on her dress, so she can't afford to pay someone to organize it for her.

"Wow," I said. "But wait, Jasper, it's your birthday too. Doesn't that make it your party as well?"

"No," Jasper said. "It's Rosalie's. She decided about five years ago that I would have my birthday a week after our real birthday. Something about how, that way, we would both have our special day. Of course, I was 12 so it sounded like a good idea. Now, it's just stupid. Of course, that doesn't really matter to Rose."

There had been a time when Jasper said absolutely nothing at all. Then he met Alice. He realized that, if he didn't want to spend his life at the mall, he had to speak up for himself. Now, sometimes, you can't shut him up.

"Are you celebrating your birthday?" I asked while stabbing a piece of lettuce with my fork.

"No," Jasper said. "I don't have enough time to plan anything."

Alice, who had been uncharacteristically quiet this entire time, sat up straight at this. All she said however, was, "Hey Jazz, could you get me a fork? I forgot one."

"Sure, Alice," Jasper said. He got up and went back to the other end of the cafeteria where the plastic ware was kept.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" I asked as soon as Jasper was out of hearing range.

"We should totally through Jasper a surprise party!" Alice whisper-shouted.

"So you are thinking what I thought you were thinking," I confirmed.

"Yeah," Alice said. "So, are you in?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Jasper walking back towards us. I only had a few seconds before he was close enough to hear what we were saying. "Yeah, I'm in," I agreed. I smiled. "And I think I know two guys who will be willing to help us out."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Songs and Parties

**Chapter 6- Songs and Parties  
**

**

* * *

**

"Balloons?"

"Check."

"Cake?"

"Check."

"Clown?"

"What? Emmett!"

"Well, excuse me. I just thought Jasper would like a clown!"

"Emmett!"

"Fine. No clown."

We had been planning Jasper's party for a week now and it was finally on for tonight. Yesterday, his sister had her party, and Jasper deserved a night just for himself. Rosalie had made Jasper serve food to her guests and clean up afterwards. Jasper, being the incredibly nice person that he is, did so, with no reward. His sister didn't even thank him. That made Alice mad, though, assuming she was exactly like Jasper described her, it was expected.

Alice had gone all out with the decorations. In just two hours, the entire Cullen house was festively covered in bright streamers and balloons. There was a banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASPER' and several personalized balloons displaying the same message. Tables were arranged around the house and were covered with snacks and drinks. Everything was set; all that was missing were the guests and, of course, Jasper.

Everyone was scheduled to arrive at five-thirty and Jasper was supposed to get off work at six. We talked his boss into making Jasper work overtime in order to have to make sure the party was a surprise. I suspected Jasper already knew about it, but, if he did, he didn't let on.

"Hey Bella?" Alice called.

"Yeah?" I asked, maneuvering my way around the tables.

"I left the present we bought for Jasper under my bed," she said when I finally reached her. "Do you think you could grab it for me?"

"Sure," I said. I ran upstairs and into Alice's room. I quickly grabbed the perfectly wrapped gift from underneath the bed and headed back downstairs. I was in the hallway when I heard music. It was coming from the room on the right, soft and accompanied by a piano. A voice started singing, and I knew exactly who it must be. The lyrics were slow and beautiful, and the voice singing them slid effortlessly over the notes as if it was nothing.

_She gives me a smile as she passes by  
I just wave and let her go  
She laughs and plays every hour of the day  
And she will never know  
That I'm the one who will love her most  
I'm the one that will be there every day  
I'll tell you what kind of guy I would be  
If someone that incredible was with me_

There was a pause in the music, then, with an increased tempo and volume, he began singing again.

_I would wake up every morning  
And find her lying there  
I would smile and think to myself  
We're the perfect pair  
This is better than any dream  
I could stay here forever  
And never have another need  
She's the best kind of girl I could ever find  
This is how my world would be if she were mine_

I smiled and opened the door. It made a creaking noise and, immediately, the music stopped. Edward spun around in his seat at the keyboard and faced me.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked harshly. He was bright red, embarrassed and angry.

"Not that long," I assured him. Then I reluctantly added, "Well, long enough to hear some of that song. You can really sing. Who knew?"

"Well, I am kind of a singer," he said sarcastically. I laughed and came into his room. He motioned towards the chair that was next to his desk, and I sat down.

"I know," I said. "But the stuff you sing on stage is trashy and it doesn't really feel, like, real. No offense intended. But that song you just sang, _t__hat_ was real. And, honestly, I think you sound better when you sing openly like that. No mechanics or auto tuning. Just you."

"Thanks," Edward said. "I'm glad the one person who will hear it likes it."

I felt a smile creep across my face, though it immediately disappeared when the meaning of his words set in. "What do you mean by the _one_ person?" I asked.

"I mean that the label I'm signed with won't let me play this because it doesn't match up with my image," Edward told me with a shrug.

I didn't think this sounded right and I was not the type to shrug things off too easily. "Wait, what image?" I asked in a rhetorical manner. "This is a song. You wrote it. You sing it. That makes it part of you. Which means it should be part of your image."

Edward's eyebrows shot up at this, but he just sighed. "It's not that easy," he said.

"Well," I said, getting up. "All I know is, in my opinion, that was the best song you've ever sung, and I think there a lot of people out there who would agree."

With that, I walked out the door, leaving Edward behind. I marched down the stairs and put Jasper's present on the empty table we had set out specifically for gifts.

Alice was running around, making last minute changes. I could tell she was nervous about Jasper liking it because the changes she made were as simple and insignificant as switching the chips bowl and the pretzel bowl.

"Relax, Alice," I told her. "Jasper will love everything."

Alice nodded her head, but I don't think I got my message across because she immediately went on to move the cups so they were on the left side of the drinks instead of the right.

I rolled my eyes, but, right then, the doorbell rung. I went to answer it. Angela, Jessica, Mike and Angela's boyfriend Ben all stood at the door. "Come on in," I told them, stepping out of the doorway to let them in. Alice went to greet the guests and started discussing hiding strategy with them for when Jasper came here.

Ten minutes later, more guests arrived, most coming in groups of four or five. It seemed as though Alice had invited the entire school. At exactly 5:50, Alice stood up on one of the tables and gave an announcement.

"Everybody!" Alice shouted. Everyone in the house fell silent and looked at her. "Jasper will be here in a few minutes which means you need to hide. Take your places behind a couch or anywhere else where you can hide. Emmett, Edward, Bella and I will be the only ones not hidden." At the mention of Edward's name, everyone glanced around, looking for him. I had a sinking feeling that he was the reason most of these people are here. Alice cleared her throat and continued. "I will turn out the lights and let Jasper in, telling him that we are throwing him a small party. When I call out to Bella to turn on the lights, you all jump out and yell surprise. Okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and went to hide behind one of the pieces of furniture in the room. I flipped the light switch while Emmett and Alice went to the door. Edward came to join me.

"Hey," he whispered. I could barely see him in the dark. I only had the small amount of light that managed to come through the drawn curtains to see by.

"Hey," I whispered back, entirely too aware that everyone who was hiding in the dark could probably hear our conversation. I also knew they were all listening, trying to figure out what the famous star could possibly have to say to a normal nobody such as myself.

"How much of the song did you hear?" Edward asked. I looked away.

"Not that much," I said slowly. I was never a good liar.

"You heard all of it, didn't you?" he asked, not angrily, but more in a resigned way.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But I still stand by my earlier comment. I really liked it."

"Thanks," Edward said. He seemed to take a deep breath, then continued. "You know, my inspirati—"

He was cut off by the doorbell, which rang loud and clear throughout the now silent house. We could hear Alice opening the door and shouting, along with Emmett, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Alice! Why is it so dark in here?" Jasper asked.

"So you can't see your surprise!" Alice explained. "Close your eyes," she said to Jasper.

Apparently he did, because Alice shouted out to me to turn on the lights. I did so and, right on cue, everyone jumped out and shouted, "SURPRISE!"

I ran out from my spot on the wall to see his reaction. The shock hadn't taken that long to wear off, because by the time I got out to see his response, he and Alice were already in their own little world, going at it like no one else was around.

I laughed and turned back to the doorway where Emmett stood. "Hey Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said. He was looking at Alice and Jasper with a disgusted look on his face. I could tell he was seconds away from tearing Jasper away from his little sister and beating him up.

"Where's the sound system?" I asked. "People will want to dance and there's no music."

"I'm on it," Emmett said. He gave one last appalled glance at Alice and Jasper then ran off to find the music.

I went back over to the birthday boy and his girlfriend. "Hey Jasper?" I said. He broke away from Alice and seemed shocked to find me standing there. "You got some lipstick on your cheek."

He immediately stepped away from Alice and wiped at his cheek. I turned to her and said, "You have guests, Ally. Not the time and place."

Overhead, the music started playing. It wasn't a song I recognized, but everyone was already in the middle of the living room dancing to it. Alice smiled guiltily and grabbed Jasper's hand to go dance.

I watched them bounce off. Those two deserved each other. They were perfect together and I have yet to find someone who disagrees.

I went to stand next to the gift table, which was now covered by a mountain of presents. I was so caught up in watching everyone dance, that I didn't notice Mike standing right next to me.

"Bella?" he asked. I turned to find him looking at me hopefully. Oh no. I stepped back, trying to create some distance between us.

"Hi Mike," I forced myself to say.

"Do you," he started. "Do you want to, um, dance? You know, with me?"

"I...I, um." I looked around for an excuse, and soon found one. A bunch of girls who were probably looking for an autograph cornered a frightened looking Edward in the doorway.

"I have to go help Edward out," I told Mike quickly. I went past him and fought my way through the girls to get to Edward. I finally got through, and a relieved look crossed his face when he saw me.

"Bella," he said. I simply held out my hand. He grabbed it and I dragged him back through the crowd. When we got through, I pulled him to the steps and sat down. A lot of the girls followed us, but there was no wall to trap Edward to, and he made a point to ignore them. Eventually, they gave up and went away.

"Thank you," Edward said, once they all left.

"Yeah, well, you looked trapped," I said.

"I was," he responded.

"Then you're welcome," I said.

He looked at me, then seeming hesitant, he said, "About the song..."

"Oh, yeah," I recalled, "What were you going to say before? Something about inspiration or inspire or something."

"I was going to say that my inspiration was—" He was interrupted again, this time by Jessica, who stood above us, clearing her throat and looking at me pointedly. I raised an eyebrow and looked away, not so malicious as to set Jessica on poor Edward.

"Do you want to dance, Edward?" she asked with an excited grin on her face. He looked trapped again. To make matters worse, Mike saw us on the steps and came over to ask me the same question. Edward and I looked at each other.

"Sorry," Edward said to Jessica and Mike. "But Bella and I were just about to go dance." I looked over at him with a mix of shock and fright. I can't dance. My balance problem always seems to get in the way when I try. Edward, not seeming to notice the scared look I was giving him, got up and held out his hand. I was about to protest, but, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike, looking at me with optimism. My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed Edward's hand, allowing him lead me to the center of the room where everyone else was dancing.

I stood across from him, unsure of what to do. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't dance," I told him nervously. The fast song that was playing stopped and a much slower one came on.

"That's okay," Edward said as he put his arms around my waist. I didn't miss the envious glares I got from all the girls around me as he did so. "I'll lead."

Hesitantly, I put my arms around his neck and let him sway me back and forth. His touch sent a spark through me that I tried to ignore, with little success. The world around us disappeared and the song seemed to go on forever. He led through the entire dance and I didn't have to do a thing. Of course, that gave me time to think about what I was feeling. I wasn't falling for the movie star, was I?

The song ended and I pulled away from him. "Thanks," I said, smiling softly. Then I ran off, not waiting for his reply. I found Jasper and wished him happy birthday, then told Alice I was leaving. I walked out of the house and down the street where my truck was parked. It felt odd leaving the house. I had spent almost the entirety of a month there and, in every spare minute of my time for the last week, I was with Alice, Emmett, and Edward, planning for this party.

I got in my car and drove home in silence. All I could think about was Edward. I thought about the dance and how every time he touched me, my heart started racing and I could barely breathe. I was almost home when I realized I had never heard about the song. His inspiration for it was still a mystery, as was the reason why he wanted to tell me so badly. These were the thoughts that would fill my mind and keep me awake all night.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Inspiration

**Chapter 7- Inspiration  
**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I sat in my room, randomly playing different chords, waiting for inspiration to hit. One day I was going to write a song that the record company actually lets me sing. For the first time, I had something real to write about. I should just let the words flow and not worry about what they are. It's not like anyone will hear this until the label edits it.

I put pen to paper and started writing. Everything I wrote sounded too sappy or too stiff. I tried out the first few lines I had written.

She gives me a smile as she passes by  
I just wave and let her go  
She laughs and plays every hour of the day  
And she will never know  
That I'm the one who will love her most  
I'm the one that will be there every day  
I'll tell you what kind of guy I would be  
If someone that incredible was with me

It sounded okay. There was definitely room for improvement. I tried improvising, since that was the way most of the songs I've ever written got started. I tried to sing it slowly. This would not work if I sang it quickly. I paused to think up a first line, the let then words flow. It ended up sounding silly and much more pathetic than any thought I have ever had.

I finished singing when I heard the creaking noise that always occurs when someone opens my bedroom door. I stopped playing abruptly and spun around in my seat. In the doorway stood Bella, looking at me with a smile. I didn't know how much of the song she heard.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, harsher than necessary. I was blushing wildly, no matter how hard I tried not to.

"Not that long," she tried to assure me. "Well, long enough to hear some of that song," she admitted. "You can really sing. Who knew?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well I am kind of a singer," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. She just laughed and came into the room. I waved my hand towards my desk chair, indicating that she could take a seat.

"I know," she said once she was seated. "But the stuff you sing on stage is trashy and it doesn't really feel, like, real. No offense intended. That song you just sang. That was real. And honestly, I think your voice sounded better when you sang that song."

She can't just say my voice sounds fake and then say no offense. There was no way not to take offense to that. Still, I appreciated the bluntness. I didn't get a lot of constructive criticism. Usually it was just praise or straightforward criticism. It was good to know what I could do to make it better. "Thanks," I said. "I'm glad the one person who will hear it likes it."

She smiled then frowned. I held back from laughing at the conflicting emotions that were crossing her face. "What do you mean by the one person?" she asked.

"I mean that the label I'm signed with won't let me play this because it doesn't match up with my image." I shrugged it off and turned back to the piano.

Bella persisted in such an offhand tone that I turned around again. She began ranting on about my music, claiming it was my choice to sing what I wanted to.

My eyebrows shot up at this. Did she really believe it was that simple? I sighed. "It's not that easy," I told her.

"Well," she said, getting up and heading towards the door. "All I know is, in my opinion, that was the best song you've ever sung, and I think there a lot of people out there who would agree."

She walked out the door, leaving me behind to ponder what she had just said. I didn't focus on the label part. Either they would like the song or they would not. I don't care. The part that I did care about was the fact that Bella liked it. I could now admit to myself that the song was written with her in mind. As much as I'd like to deny it, this past month had proven something to me: I was falling for Bella hard.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang. Why Alice had to have the party here, I will never know. I guess it is an ideal place for a party, but having me around with high school kids was never a good idea. Especially the girls. The plus? Bella would be there, and, if I was lucky, I might get a dance with her.

I went downstairs and slipped into the kitchen without anyone noticing. A few people were already here, but I didn't recognize any of them. I wondered if Rosalie was coming. This was, after all, her brother's party. Maybe I will get to see a familiar face.

I sat at the kitchen table as more people arrived. It was loud in the other room, but I didn't dare go out and try to blend in. It was 5:50 (according to the clock on the microwave) when the entire other room fell silent. I crept out into the other room, staying behind a large plant off to the side.

"Jasper will be here in a few minutes which means you need to hide," Alice was saying. "Take your places behind a couch or anywhere else where you can hide. Emmett, Edward, Bella and I will be the only ones who are not hiding." When she said my name, I quickly ducked back into the kitchen. I felt bad knowing most of those people out there were probably her to see me, not Jasper. Alice cleared her throat and continued. "I will turn out the lights and let Jasper in, telling him that we are throwing him a small party. When I call out to Bella to turn on the lights, you all jump out and yell surprise. Okay?"

Bella was at the light switch. I knew where to find her now. The lights went out and I felt my way over to the switch, where Bella stood.

"Hey," I whispered, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I could barely see her, and I knew there were party guests hiding nearby, listening to what we were saying.

"Hey," she whispered back. She seemed excited in anticipation of this surprise.

It was now or never. I had to ask. I had to know. "How much of the song did you hear?" I asked. Through the dark, I could see her head turn away to look at the doorway.

"Not that much," she said. She was a horrible liar. I could hear the dishonesty in her voice straightaway.

"You heard all of it, didn't you?" I asked. I wasn't mad. It was my fault for playing it while see was so close. It was almost as if I wanted her to hear it.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But I still stand by my earlier comment. I really liked it."

Maybe I should tell her what motivated me to write it. Or who that motivation came from. "Thanks," I said. I was going to tell her. I took a deep breath to gather my courage then continued. "You know, my inspirati—"

The doorbell rang just then. I should be with Alice and Emmett, welcoming Jasper, but I couldn't move. From where I stood, I could hear Alice opening the door and shouting, along with Emmett, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Alice! Why is it so dark in here?" came Jasper's voice. I shook my head. He probably already knew. He knew Alice too well not to know.

"So you can't see your surprise!" Alice explained. "Close your eyes," she said to Jasper.

I'm sure he did because Alice shouted out to Bella to turn on the lights. She turned and flipped the switch as everyone jumped out and screamed, "SURPRISE!"

From where I stood, Jasper didn't look surprised at all. I'm sure he tried to act it though. He turned to Alice and hugged her. Then, in front of everyone, he started kissing her. I felt the brotherly feeling to separate them and rip Jasper to shreds, but I held back. If need be, Emmett would take care of him. Besides, I was sure Jasper could probably beat me. Maybe. Most likely.

Bella was talking to them now, and they gave her guilty looks. Music turned on overhead and Alice grinned. She grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him onto the 'dance floor', which was really just the middle of our living room. I watched the two dance, completely forgetting I was in a room that was probably filled with fans.

"Hi Edward," came a squeaky voice from beside me. I flinched and turned. There were about eight girls standing next to me.

"Ohmigosh," said another voice from my other side. They were closing in on me. I backed up only to find the door pressed up against my back. Hands were everywhere, reaching out to touch me. Some had lipstick in them and I could only assume they wanted me to sign something with it. Cell phones were out, taking pictures of me as I fought to find a way out. Then, suddenly, Bella was there.

"Bella," I breathed with relief. She held out her hand and I grabbed it. She pulled me through the crowd as they yelled after me. We finally got through, but Bella kept hold on my hand. She dragged me over to the steps and sat down. I sat down beside her. The girls came after us, but I just looked down at my hands and ignored them until they went away.

"Thank you," I said, when they were gone.

"Yeah, well, you looked trapped," she said, smiling at me.

"I was." I grinned back.

"Then you're welcome," she said.

I studied her face for a few minutes, before working up the last courage again. "About the song..." I trailed off, letting her start the conversation.

"Oh, yeah," she said, "What were you going to say before? Something about inspiration or inspire or something."

That was exactly what I wanted her to say. "I was going to say that my inspiration was—" Someone very near to us cleared her throat. I looked up to see yet another girl, smiling down at me.

"Do you want to dance, Edward?" she asked me. I didn't, but I also didn't know how to say that politely. Another boy came over when I was trying to answer her and asked Bella to dance. The wave of jealousy I felt then was odd. I've never felt like that before.

I turned to look at Bella and was relieved to see the same disgust on her face that was on mine. She was looking at me, her eyes conveying that she needed help finding an excuse.

"Sorry," I said to both the boy and the girl. "But Bella and I were just about to go dance." I stood up and offered my hand to her, which she took hesitantly. Did she not want to dance with me? I helped her up and led her to the dance floor.

She stood across from me nervously. "Are you alright?" I asked with concern.

"I don't dance," she told me. I nearly laughed out loud, I was so relieved. I thought she didn't want to dance with me. The issue that she didn't dance was easily resolved. My job became easier—and more enjoyable—when a slow song replaced the fast one that had previously been playing.

"That's okay," I told her as I slipped my arms around her waist and tried to ignore the spark I felt when I did so. "I'll lead," I promised.

She obviously decided to trust me because she slowly put her arms around my neck. I moved to the music slowly and looked straight into her eyes. I wanted to know what she was thinking, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. Everyone around us became unimportant as we swayed back and forth. The entire time, I wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her. She seemed somewhere else the entire time. Instead of looking at me, she was looking over my shoulder, seeming zoned out. I wished that I could read minds, but, of course, I can't.

The song ended with its final chord and she pulled away from me. "Thanks," she said. Before I could say anything, she ran off, disappearing into the crowd. I looked around, trying to find her. Eventually, I found Alice and asked her if she had seen Bella.

"Yeah," she said. "She just left about two minutes ago." I walked away without a word, and went up to my room, avoiding any girl that came my way. Why had she left? Did she not like me? I've never met a girl who didn't like me. It was all so new and confusing.

I went over to my desk to pull out the work my on-set tutor gave me. I go to work, just to do more work. Though I guess I'm lucky. I would hate to have to go to public school.

I was about to sit down when I saw something silver on the floor. I bent down to pick it up. It was a necklace. But whose was it? I looked closer and noticed a charm on it. It was a small, silver letter B. B...Bella! She must have dropped it while she was in here. I walked out the door, ready to give it to Alice so she could give it to Bella. I was at the top of the staircase when I paused, examining the necklace carefully. I rubbed at it with the pad of my thumb and the image of Bella's face shoved its way to the forefront of my mind

I walked back into my room and closed the door. I would keep this for a while, just to have part of her with me. The plus side to this is that, in order to return this, I would get to see Bella again. And that thought brought on a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. The Dance

**Chapter 8- The Dance  
**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

These feelings were unexplored and unfamiliar. I had never felt anything like it before, which is the reason why I had thought I was catching a fever two hours ago. I described it to Renée, and she laughed it off, telling me it was just a crush and would go away soon. I chose to believe her and went to sleep.

Sleep, however, did not come easily. I tossed and turned, trying to escape the heavy thoughts and the equally weighted feeling in my heart. When I did sleep, I dreamed of Edward.

* * *

The posters hanging all around the school two weeks later reminded me of something I desperately wanted to forget about. The spring dance. Alice stayed true to her word and didn't bother me about it, though I know she will find a way to guilt me or trick me into going. I never know what that little pixie is up to.

Alice and I talked after Jasper's party about Edward. I did not tell her much; we simply discussed the newly budded friendship Edward and I seemed to have established. I only went to her house once since the party and Edward wasn't home, at least not for most of the day. He arrived just after dinnertime; the moment he arrived, I excused myself and left, refusing to let insignificant feelings interfere with our friendship. I would begin talking to him when they disappeared. After all, how long can a silly little crush last?

I put away my books and headed towards the cafeteria. My usual annoyance, Mike, was absent today, allowing me to freely walk to lunch without having to duck behind passing students.

I sat down at the lunch table where Alice, Jasper, and Angela were sitting. Instead of the standard lunch tray Alice always shoved at me, I had a packed lunch pushed into my hands. I gave her a wary glance before looking into the bag. The food inside seemed to be a little fancier than school lunches, and a lot more expensive.

I set the lunch inside and looked straight up at Alice. "Okay. What do you want from me?" I asked. I already had a pretty good idea, but I wanted her to say it first.

"Please, Bella," she pleaded, ignoring my attempt at ignorance.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Please," she tried again.

"No, Alice," I said. She would never give up.

"Fine," she said. My eyes widened in shock. Never once had Alice ever given up that easily. Knowing that, I should have expected what came next.

"But I already told Edward he could take you, so you'll have to tell him why you can't go," Alice said smugly. I glared at her.

"What?" I asked. "Why would you do that?"

I already knew the answer. She did it because she could. I sighed as she put the full force of her puppy dog eyes on me. "Fine," I agreed.

"Yay!" Alice cheered. "So, the dance is this Friday at seven, so you should come over to my house around four, so we can dress you up and do your hair and make-up. I have your dress at home. Oh yeah, and I have your tickets too, so don't worry about those. Of course, we'll have to drop you back off at your house so Edward can come pick you up..."

I started to interrupt her little planning session with my protests, but Hurricane Jessica began blowing through before I could.

"Bella!" Jessica screamed as she ran across the room to me. People all around her were staring but she didn't seem to notice.

"Jessica," I said. "Slow down, calm down, sit down." She did so, breathing hard.

"Magazine...came...morning...read...math class...look...76..." she gasped. She tossed me the magazine and put her head down on the table in exhaustion. I flipped to page 76, wondering what this could be about, and why Jessica had deemed it so urgent that it must be shown to me now.

The answer to this question jumped out at me as soon as I looked at the page. The first thing that caught my eye was the title. "Edwella?" it said. My eyes grew wider and wider as I examined the page further.

There were nine candid pictures of Edward and me all over page 76 and page 77. There were two pictures of us on the on the motorcycle, and two pictures of us eating dinner outside with Emmett and Alice. Another one was a picture of the two of us walking up the path in front of his house to the front door.

All the other pictures had been taken at Jasper's party. They weren't as clear, which led me to believe they were taken by someone's camera phone. There was one of me pulling him out of the crowd of girls, one of us talking on the steps, and two were taken while we were dancing.

Alice snatched the magazine away from me. She took one look at it and whipped out her cell phone.

"Edward?" she asked loudly.

I could only hear one side of the conversation, making it a little hard to understand what was going on.

"I don't care if you're filming...you saw the magazine pictures...you didn't tell me...no...I don't think so...I won't...no..._you_ tell her...fine." She handed the phone to me. I took it and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, letting him know I was on the other end.

"Bella, I didn't know," he said in a rush. "Don't be mad. I didn't think they would turn us into a couple."

"Relax, Edward," I said with a giggle. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" he asked skeptically.

"No," I said.

"Good," he said. "I was worried."

"So," I said, not quite ready to hang up yet. I don't know why, but when I talk to Edward, the rest of the world goes away. Must be the crush thing Renée was talking about. "What's this I hear about you taking me to the dance?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice smile.

"Oh, yeah," he said, sounded flustered again. "Alice told me you would need someone to go with and I said I would. I thought it might be nice since we haven't seen each other in a while." He paused, and, when I did not answer, he hurriedly added,"But only if you want to."

"I want to," I said in a rush. My cheeks reddened as I realized how eager I sounded. Luckily, no one at the table knew what we were talking about. "But," I quickly added, "wouldn't it make people more convinced that we're dating?"

"Screw them," Edward said. I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Let them think what they want."

I laughed lightly. "Okay, Edward," I said. "I'll go with you." Alice figured out what we were talking about and silently cheered.

"I have to go," I said. "There are a few details I want under control before it's too late."

"Alice?" Edward guessed.

"Yep," I replied in conformation.

"Okay, Bella," he said. "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and handed the phone back to her.

"I refuse to go over to you house and be treated like a Barbie doll, Alice," I told her. "I'll let the tickets go, but I _am _paying for whatever dress you bought. See you later. And thanks for the lunch, but you can't bribe me." I got up and walked out of the cafeteria. My breakfast had been big enough to tie me over until I got home. I had been trying on new clothes every day for a while now and I wasn't going to be her experiment again. Once a year was more than enough for me.

* * *

The following week came and went with little drama. Alice surprised us all by not mentioning the dance once. The girl had something up her sleeve and I didn't like it. But what could I do?

It was Friday night and I was looking at the dress I had bought so many years ago. I searched through my closet for it, hoping I would then be able to return whatever Alice had purchased for me. I had never worn this dress, and it seemed like the perfect occasion. Now, as I looked at it, the dress seemed plain and ordinary. It was simple and gray. There was nothing special about it, and I couldn't make myself look good in it.

The doorbell rang as I was examining the dress, and I set it down on my bed to answer the door. I opened the door, bringing myself face to face with Alice

She was armed with make-up and hair supplies, and was holding two bags, which I could assume had our dresses in them.

"I said no, Alice," I told her.

"No," she said slowly. "You said you wouldn't come over to _my_ house and get dressed up." I did? I tried to think back to last week, but I couldn't remember what I had said word for word. Alice didn't waste time and, while I thought about what I had said, she came into the house and went straight up to my room. I followed, slightly dazed.

Alice was already unpacking her make-up supplies all over the top of my desk. She told me to sit down and hold still. I tried to refuse, but she dragged me into the chair. I decided it would be less painful to listen to what she was saying than to ignore her.

The make-up process was torture for me, but she didn't actually inflict any pain. She applied make-up to her own face, which took a lot less time than mine had. Then she picked up the dresses.

"Here you go Bella," she said, handing me one of the bags. Before I saw the dress, I wanted to ask her something.

"Alice, does this dress…?" I started.

"Bella," she interrupted. "It's a simple dress. It doesn't show anything and I know it will look amazing on you."

I chose to trust her and opened the bag to reveal the dress. I was surprised to see that I loved it. It was black and would come down just past my knees. There was a dark ribbon around the hip and it had small, half inch straps that, like the rest of the dress, were made of black silk with a rougher material on top. It wasn't revealing or sleeveless, like I had expected.

"It's perfect, Alice," I said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. Then she held up the other bag. "Do you want to see mine?" she asked.

I nodded and she opened the bag. "Wow..." was my first reaction. The next was to take a step back and shield my eyes. The dress was bright pink with ruffles at the hem. It was a cute dress, and I knew it would look good on Alice, but it was way too bright and pink for my taste.

"I'm going to go put it on," she said happily. "You change too."

She skipped out of the room, dress in hand. I closed the door after she left. I took off my comfortable jeans and t-shirt, and pulled on the dress. It was so soft and warm, almost as comfortable as my everyday clothes. Almost.

Alice ran back into the room with her dress on. Suddenly, it looked a lot less showy. Her pale skin and dark hair made the dress seem less bright. I should have known. Alice can pull off anything.

"Wow," she said, looking at me. Instinctively, I looked down at myself and tried to figure out what was wrong. "Bella, you look amazing!" she exclaimed. I didn't. I knew I didn't. Alice looked amazing, not me. But every time I bring something like that up, she yells at me for about a half hour, which was time we didn't have to waste right now.

I sat back down in my desk chair and looked at the make-up that was now all over the place. Alice came up behind me and started playing with my hair. I let her, and, twenty minutes later, she had put it up in an elaborate bun. Pieces of hair had fallen out, but she said it made me look even better. Instead of answering, I turned on her.

"What about your hair, Alice?" I asked. She dismissed me with a wave.

"It's too short," she said. "Now, come on. The guys will be here in ten minutes. Let's go." I followed her down the hall, taking one last look at myself in the bathroom mirror, and down the steps. We stood in the kitchen, silent and waiting, until the doorbell finally rung. Alice went to open it and both Jasper and Edward stood behind it, waiting for us. They were each wearing tuxedos that were, without a doubt, chosen by Alice.

She immediately jumped into Jasper's arms and he practically carried her to his car. Edward and I stood alone on the doorstep. We were both nervous and it showed.

After a full minute of awkward staring, Edward widened his eyes and inhaled shortly as if he just remembered something. "Here," he said, revealing a small blue corsage that he had hidden behind his back."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you Edward," I said happily, allowing him to slide it onto my wrist. "You really did not have to, but thank you."

"You're welcome," he said back, his fingers lingering on my arm after securing the corsage.

I looked done at his hand, wondering why he was still touching me. He held his fingers there a moment longer before pulling them away quickly. The awkward silence commenced once more. It ended a moment later when Edward shifted his weight onto his other foot and spoke.

"I've never done this before," Edward admitted.

"Me neither," I said with a blush.

"So…" he said, trailing off, unsure.

"I think we get into the car now," I said.

"Right," he said. We were both blushing madly. "Come on." He walked down to his car which was parked on the road next to Jasper's. Apparently we were riding separately. He opened the passenger door for me and got in on the driver's side.

Before he could put the key into the ignition, I grabbed his hand. "You aren't going to crash, right?" I asked.

"Relax," Edward said. "This is my dad's car. I can't afford to crash it." I didn't let go of his arm. He sighed and shifted in his seat so he was looking at me.

"I won't hurt you Bella," he said.

I eyed him suspiciously, but dropped my arm and looked out the windshield. Alice and Jasper had already left.

"You know how to get there, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella." He glanced over me and appeared to see my dress for the first time. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight," he said, his tone light and sincere.

My heart started beating faster, but I wasn't about to let him know that. "You shouldn't be looking at me, Edward," I told him severely. "Keep your eyes on the road."

He rolled his eyes, but did as I said. Neither of us talked the rest of the ride.

When we pulled into the school parking lot, there were hardly any spots left. Edward eventually found one. I started to get out, but he told me to stay seated. Then he proceeded to walk around the car and open my door for me.

"Ever the gentleman," I praised as he helped me out.

"Oh, I try," he said.

Together, we walked into the gym where the dance was being held. The decoration committee had worked hard to make the place look amazing. Alice and Jasper stood in the entrance, waiting for us. The four of us walked in together and stopped right at the edge of the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked.

"You know I can't dance!" I said.

"I told you, I'll lead," he said. He held out his hand and I took it. The spark shot through me yet again. I shook it off and went with him to the dance floor. He took my other hand and brought them both up to his shoulders. Then he let go and placed his hands on my waist. Next to us, Alice and Jasper were dancing. This wasn't the first time we danced together, though I still felt just as excited. Just a crush, I told myself. Just a crush.

We danced through song after song. For the quicker ones, we stood to the side and waited it out. Edward didn't seem to mind, and he looked like he was having fun. I was too. Unfortunately, that happiness was short lived.

Lauren, a girl in school that I didn't know well, came up to us. She was the type of girl who is considered pretty, and makes everyone else feel like they don't deserve anything. "What is he doing with her?" she sneered to her friends, looking directly at us. It was clear that she knew we could hear her from where we stood.

Edward turned around to face her. She immediately began batting her eyelashes in what I'm sure she thought was an attractive way. "Sorry, I didn't quite understand that," he said calmly. "Should I not be with Bella?"

"Ha, no. You should be with someone pretty and popular." Lauren was wearing a triumphant look, as if she thought Edward would leave me and join her.

"Sounds like I'm with the right girl then," he said with a smile. I looked at him with a mixture of shock and satisfaction. "And, by the way, I think you have something in your eye." Lauren stalked off angrily. I don't think she's ever been rejected before.

He grabbed my hand and led me back on the dance floor. "Wow," I said in awe. "That was amazing."

His face was red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. "I'm sick and tired of people thinking they are better than everyone else," he said. I tried to hold back a laugh. I felt the need to tell him what I thought, though I knew it would just make him mad at me.

"That's kind of ironic," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, though I'm not sure there's a right way to take it, but you seem to think you're better than everyone else sometimes too." I said carefully. I closed my eyes, waiting for his angry protests, but they didn't come. I looked up and saw conflicting emotions crossing his face. There was hurt and anger, but also guilt and acceptance.

"I feel like I should be yelling," he said calmly. "But I know you're right. I just want you to know, I'm trying to fix that. I'm trying to change."

He sounded sincere and I felt a smile crossing my face. "That's great Edward," I said.

He looked into my eyes and asked, "Bella, what are your summer plans?"

I looked back curiously, wondering what the sudden change in topic was all about. "I don't have any plans yet," I replied honestly.

"Well," he said. "My show premieres in June and the whole cast is going on tour. I might do a concert or two, but mostly we'll be signing autographs."

"Where are you going with this Edward?" I asked. I really had no idea.

"Alice and Emmett are coming, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come too." He seemed unsure, as if there was a possibility I might say no. Obviously it was a big question; I would have to discuss it with my mother and with Alice. It would also be negligent of me, as a girl, if I did not spend the mandatory three hours analyzing the reason why he asked _me_ of all people to join him on tour. For now, however, it was a no-brainer.

"Of course I will," I said. "Thank you." He grinned.

"You're welcome," he said. "It'll be a lot more fun with a friend along."

I started at that word; it made me happy and saddened me at the same time. "So we're actually friends now?" I asked with a questioning look.

"Aren't we?" His confidence disappeared and he sounded uncertain. I considered it for a moment.

"I guess we are," I said, resting my head against his shoulder as we danced the rest of the night.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	9. Misread Mistakes

**Chapter 9- Misread Mistakes  
**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

We all spent the next few weeks packing. Bella and Alice had finals, and then school was over. Alice was excited to be on tour, and even more excited that Bella would be with us. I was pretty happy she was coming myself, though I tried not to let it show. Bella and I had been getting along better since the dance and I intend to keep it that way. She spends practically every minute at our house, which means I get to see her almost every day.

Several insignificant things had happened in the last couple weeks to bring the two of us closer. Bella began the habit of using my room as a sanctuary whenever Alice went into 'fashion mode.' I definitely didn't mind her use of me as an escape; in fact, I encouraged it, reminding Alice as frequently and subtly as I could about the potential outfits she had awaiting Bella. I knew it would always end in Bella running to me.

When she did come to my room, Alice never followed, perhaps hopeful that we would get together if left alone long enough. Hell, I was hoping for the same thing. Bella always seemed content to just listen to me play guitar or on the keyboard. We would talk about our past: her childhood and mine. I learned about her family and she heard quite a bit of the story behind my ascent to fame.

The truth is that becoming famous was never my intention or goal. There are so many people out there with dreams of taking Hollywood or the music industry by storm and yet I was the one to get it all, despite the fact that I never sought any of it.

She was a good listener and I tried to be the same for her. Talking to her was nice; it feel sacred and special somehow. It wasn't something I could find with anyone else.

I still haven't given Bella back the necklace, and I don't know why. I've accepted the fact that I have the biggest crush on her, but I can't do anything about that. It will pass eventually. I'm sure Alice knows, but she hasn't said anything. I'm just waiting for her to play matchmaker. It's not like Alice to not get involved. Besides, I think Bella likes me too. I can't be sure, but I think that, whenever we touch, she feels the same spark I do.

"Edward!" my little sister called. Alice, Bella, and Jasper were all talking in the corner. Alice waved for me to come over to where they were standing.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Ok," Alice said to all of us. "Emmett's birthday is on June 18th, which is two days before we leave for Edward's tour."

"Let me guess," I cut in. "You want to throw him a surprise party."

Alice nodded her head enthusiastically as Bella laughed. "You guys are really into surprises," she said.

"Fine," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "It doesn't have to be a surprise. But we still have to throw him a party."

"Sounds good," I said. "What can I do to help?" I didn't miss the smile I got from Bella when I said that.

"Nothing," Alice said. "Party planning is my specialty. We just need to make a guest list. It should be small, but not so small that only three people show up."

Jasper made his contribution to the party in the form of a practical suggestion. "How about the four of us and a few of Emmett's high school friends," he said.

"All right," Alice said. "I'll go tell Emmett." She bounced away, ready to plan yet another party. I swear, I don't think that girl ever sleeps.

"Wait, Alice," Bella called. Alice stopped mid-skip.

"Yeah?" Alice asked.

"Sorry, I've meant to ask you for a while now," Bella said. "I think my necklace fell off sometime during the last week. I'm not too sure when. Have you seen it?" My face turned red and I turned away. Jasper shot me a curious glance.

"The one with the B charm?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Bella confirmed.

"No, I haven't seen it," Alice said. "But I'll look." Bella nodded and Alice continued skipping upstairs to find Emmett. I couldn't bring myself to look straight at Bella as she touched her neck, as if thinking the necklace might suddenly appear there. I didn't intend on letting her know that Alice wouldn't find it, if only because it was in the drawer of my nightstand.

* * *

"Party!" Emmett shouted as the doorbell rang. "Eddie, would you get that?"

"They're your guests," I replied. "Answer it yourself."

"It's my birthday," Emmett said in a sing-song voice. I groaned and got up to answer the door. That has been his response to almost everything all day.

I opened the door and let in Emmett's high school friends. They were all just as big as Emmett and just as idiotic. "Hey!" Emmett shouted as he, for the first time today, got off the couch. They all did their handshake thing while I rolled my eyes. I was about to close the door when Bella got out of her car and started coming up the pathway. She was almost to the point where she didn't react to the cameras at all. They followed her everywhere, but since she was at our house most of the time, they didn't bother her at all.

"Am I late?" she asked when she reached me.

"No," I answered, letting her in.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed when he saw her. He came up and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Happy...birthday...Emmett," she choked out as she gasped for breath. He finally let go and went back to his buddies. Emmett and Bella get along okay. He treats her the same way he treats Alice and he can usually find entertainment in her clumsiness.

We went into the living room that Alice had, once again, decorated with balloons and streamers. She had put up the same Happy Birthday banner from Jasper's party. Alice and Jasper came down the stairs right after Bella came, and everyone was here.

Little planning had been done for this party. Alice thought we would watch a movie and eat pizza and cake. It was a normal party, and I hadn't been to one in years.

Emmett and his friends already claimed hunger, so Alice went to get the pizza from the kitchen.

"Emmett!" Alice called from the kitchen. "Could you get the paper plates from the closet?"

"It's my birthday," Emmett yelled back.

Alice's sigh was audible from all the way across the house. "Edward?" she asked.

"I'm on it," I replied. I jumped up and went into the small room under the stairs. Dad put up shelves along the walls and we kept random junk in there. I avoided all the boxes that covered the floor as I made my way over to the party supplies. There, I searched the shelves until I found the paper plates. I found the stack of plates and leaned over to grab them.

"Edward," a familiar voice called my name. I turned to see Bella heading my way. "Alice told me to get cups too."

I nodded and grabbed the plastic cups off the shelf. Bella came over to me.

"We should probably get forks for the cake," she said, reaching towards the shelf behind me. I was standing in front of her, so she accidentally pushed me back into the shelf. I dropped the plates and the cups and I tried to turn to help her, but the only thing that did was push her back and cause her to trip over a box on the floor. She grabbed my arm reflexively in order to stay up. I sidestepped the box and tried to keep her from falling.

She pulled herself up using my arm, which, in turn, pulled me down. My face was right above hers and, without intending it, my gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips. In a daze, I leaned in and kissed her softly. I pulled her up so she was completely vertical before I realized what I was doing. Quickly, I pulled away and looked at Bella to see her reaction.

Bella backed up into the wall. She was looking down and her long hair was covering her face. Oh no. She was upset. She didn't like me the way I liked her. I read the signs wrong, and I was not thinking.

"Sorry," I whispered to her. "That was a mistake. Let's just forget it ever happened. Can you forgive me and go back to being friends?" That was the last thing I wanted, though I wasn't going to admit that. Being friends with Bella was good enough for me. Well, at least it was better than nothing.

She looked up and I could now see her expressionless face. Her eyes revealed nothing. "Of course," she said. "Never—it never happened." Then she bolted. She ran out of the room and back where everyone else was still celebrating.

My legs gave way and I sank to the floor. I put my head in my lap and cursed at my stupidity. I did not want to forget about the kiss, but, apparently, she did. Therefore, I would have to as well.

I stood up, took a deep breath, and went back out to join the party. My eyes immediately went to Bella who was talking to Alice on the couch. She had a soda can in her hand and was laughing. I tore my eyes away and walked back over to the birthday boy, clearing my head and moving forward.

* * *

BPOV

I was hyperventilating. The kiss, no matter how short it may have been, had left me lightheaded and dizzy. I looked down at the floor, using my hair to cover my red face.

"Sorry," I heard Edward whisper. Sorry for what? He had absolutely no reason to be sorry. "That was a mistake," he continued. "Let's just forget it ever happened. Forgive me?"

Forget it ever happened. Those four words repeated themselves slowly in my head. He didn't like me the way I liked him. No, I don't like him. He's a great guy—most of the time—and I couldn't deny how attracted I was to him, but I don't like him. I managed to convince myself this was true.

I controlled my face and tried not to show any emotion as I looked up. "Of course," I said. "Never..." I swallowed hard. "It never happened." Then I ran.

What else could I have done? I was probably blushing bright red again, but I didn't care. I grabbed a drink off the counter and went over to where Alice was still sitting on the couch. She welcomed me and started going off about something funny Jasper and Emmett had done while I was gone. I wasn't paying attention at all. I tried to laugh at the right moments, but the only thing I could think of was that kiss, replaying over and over in my mind.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	10. On Tour

**CHAPTER 10- On Tour  
**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

There was so much to do, and so little time. Finals were over and we were officially seniors. Emmett's birthday was two weeks ago and today we were leaving for the tour. I still can't believe I'm going on a tour with Rosalie, James, and Victoria. Their names were some of the most commonly heard in Hollywood, along with, of course, Edward's.

Edward. Sigh. But I couldn't think about him now. I had to focus.

My packing consisted of taking a small suitcase and putting most of my clothes into it. To make Alice happy, I even put in a few of the clothes she had bought. I added a few of my favorite books, and then I was done.

I had been spending the last few weeks at the Cullen house. Several weeks have passed since school let out, and I've spent only ten or eleven of those nights at my own house. Alice and Emmett felt like family, and Edward, well, I couldn't call him family, but he was still a good friend. We had managed to stop arguing and get along. Despite all that, however, I couldn't help but notice our relationship had become more awkward since that kiss.

No. I couldn't think about that. Not now. Not ever. It never happened. We have forgiven and now I'm working towards forgetting.

"Call me as soon as you get to the hotel," Renée said when I was ready to leave. The plan was that Alice, Emmett, and Edward would come pick me up and we would go to the studio where the limo was waiting. Apparently, that was the way to travel, at least according to Edward. We would be stopping in hotels across the country.

"I will," I promised her. Two short honks let me know my ride was here. I quickly hugged Renée and hurried out the door. Emmett was waiting for me, and he put my single suitcase into the trunk. Edward was in the passenger seat and Alice was in the back, impatiently bouncing in her seat. I got in next to her and Emmett got in the driver's seat.

"Calm down, Alice," Edward said. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you two show Bella what we will be doing for the next two months," Emmett suggested. Alice turned to me and Edward twisted in his seat.

Alice started explaining the schedule. "Tonight, we'll drive up to Sacramento and spend the two nights there. Then we'll go through Nevada, up to Idaho, east through Wyoming and South Dakota, and into Iowa. After that, we have stops in Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Pennsylvania, and New Jersey. On our way back, we have to go through the southern states, which mean going down through Maryland, Virginia, North Carolina, Georgia, and Florida. All we have to do after that is come west, making stops in Louisiana, Texas, Oklahoma, Colorado, Utah, and Arizona. Then we'll be back home." She rattled that off like some kind of information booklet.

"Whoa," I said. "We're going to all those places? That's the entire country! I've never been farther east than Albuquerque!" All three of them laughed as we pulled into a parking lot. There, waiting for us, was the limo. Yesterday, when told about the driving arrangements, I had asked why we were taking a limo instead of a tour bus. The answer I got was that the tour buses are meant for bands only and, this way, we could stay in hotels instead of in the bus.

We all got out of the car and headed for the stretch. A few people I hadn't seen before got our bags out of the car and put them into this one. Emmett and Alice got into the limo, but Edward stopped me before I could follow.

"Bella," he said quietly. "I want to warn you before we get in. My co-stars aren't the, well, um, _politest_ people on the planet. You will probably get the impression that they don't like you." He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Why won't they like me?" I asked. "None of them have ever met me."

Edward seemed hesitant to respond, though, eventually, he did. "The—my ratings have been going down in the last couple months."

"And they think that it's because of me?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't know what they think," Edward said. "Just try to steer clear of them, and you'll be okay."

I nodded, suddenly a little afraid. Edward opened the door, letting me in first, then got in after me. The car was huge! Of course, I've never been in another limo so I have nothing to compare it to. Still, I always thought the first and only time I'd ride in one of these, if ever at all, would be for prom.

I joined Alice and Emmett on one side of the car. On the other side sat three other people. I recognized them as Rosalie, Victoria, and James. Victoria and James were talking, though I noticed Rosalie was not. She was glaring at me so hard that I couldn't look away. Suddenly, this large car seemed too small.

The partition between the driver and the passengers opened and Rosalie turned around to face the driver. I sighed in relief, glad to have those eyes on someone else.

"Everyone here?" the driver asked. A chorus of yeses followed, and he raised the partition again. Rosalie turned back around and I was careful to keep my eyes away from hers.

"Hey Edward," Alice said. "Have you scheduled any concerts during this trip?"

"Two," Edward answered. "One in New Jersey and one in Texas."

"Well," Alice said. I could tell she had some kind of idea up her sleeve. "We have a long stop in Iowa, and I was thinking you could do a special one there."

"What do you mean by special?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"I thought you could perform at the children's hospital while you're there," Alice said. "I'm sure all the kids there would love it."

Edward opened his mouth to respond, but I chimed in before he could. "That sounds like a great idea, Alice," I said.

Edward looked at me with surprise. "You think I should?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I mean, it's a good cause, and it will make you feel good."

Edward considered it for a moment. "Okay," he finally said. "I'll do it."

"Great!" Alice said enthusiastically. I studied her for a little while and noticed a smile creeping across her face. "What are you smiling about?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing," Alice responded. "I was—I was just going to call Jasper." She pulled out her phone and held down a number. Then she put the phone to her ear and, when Jasper picked up, she immediately launched into where she was without so much as a hello. I knew Jasper didn't get annoyed when Alice talks, which is one of the reasons why she loves him so much.

The ride took a little less than six hours. Alice was on the phone with Jasper almost that entire time, leaving Edward and me to talk. The three other stars were intent on staying silent and Emmett had fallen asleep.

Edward and I talked about everything from his career to different books to my boring life. I told him about Phil, the person my mom was currently seeing, and how I was more a parent to her than she was to me. He told me about his parents, Carlisle and Esme, who he doesn't see much, but has a good relationship with.

He told me more of the story about how he started singing. Apparently, when he was younger, he had a CD collection that covered an entire wall of his room. He would sing along to all his CDs, and, eventually, began performing his favorite songs on stage. He loved playing the piano, so he started writing his own music. One day, he signed up for a young voices competition and won, which gave him the record deal. The world loved his music so much, he became famous, and that was how he got where he is today.

I was surprised to learn that he reads and watches the same things I do. That doesn't mean our opinions are the same, however. We argued our way through _Wuthering Heights_ and fought about _Romeo and Juliet._ He was extremely opinionated, which was something I had not expected. It was as if I was seeing a whole new side of him. Despite the numerous times I had run to him in order to escape Alice, we had never covered the typical conversation topics. It was finally time for us to dig further beneath the surface.

The entire time we were talking, I could feel Rosalie's eyes on us. I didn't get it. Why did she not like me? I hadn't said one word to her, yet she had already formed an opinion. I guess there are some things you just can't help.

We finally reached the hotel and got out of the car. It felt good to walk and stretch my legs after six hours in the car.

The reporters, of course, were waiting for us when we got there. Emmett, Alice and I stepped out first and walked into the hotel. The four stars made their practiced exits from the car, stopped for the pictures, and then joined us inside. A few guards stood at the entrance, not letting the photographers through.

We checked in at the front desk, and I learned that we had the entire top floor to ourselves. I guess you would call it the penthouse of the hotel. They said it was reserved for special guests.

We got our keys and went up to the room. The twenty seconds we spent in the elevator was uncomfortable and seemed to last forever. When we stepped out, I learned what the penthouse really was.

A small hallway led from the elevator to a large room. There was a sitting area in this room, along with a small kitchen. Another hallway off to the side had rooms on both sides. There were about ten different doors leading to ten different rooms. We looked inside each room and found out that each had its own bathroom, bed, dresser, and closet. I could get used to life like this.

By the time we finished exploring the room, someone had brought our luggage up. We each chose our rooms and went into them to unpack. All I took out was my hair bands and a few books I might want to read tonight. I figured we were only staying here for two nights, so unpacking seemed impractical.

I sat down on my bed and took it all in. This was amazing. Five months ago, if you had told me I would be on tour with Edward Cullen, and actually get along with him, I would have told you to go see a doctor. Now, however unlikely it may seem, we were friends. I think. The relationship between us was complicated to say the least, but I thought we were on our way to becoming close.

Edward and Alice came into my room right as I was thinking that. Alice felt comfortable enough to sit down on the bed with me while Edward stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"We just came in to say goodnight," Alice said.

I checked the digital clock on my bedside table. "It's only ten o'clock," I said.

"Early day tomorrow," Edward said.

Alice laughed. "Early meaning eleven thirty," she said.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You can stay up Bella," he said. "We're going to sleep. Good night."

"Good night," I said as he left the room. Alice looked at my face for a few minutes, as if she was searching for something. I looked away in hopes that she would as well. She sighed dramatically and bounced off the bed, heading for the door.

"Sweet dreams Bella!" she shouted on her way out. She closed the door behind her and then I was all alone.

* * *

EPOV

I took everything I would need for the signing tomorrow out of my suitcase. Then I went into the hallway to say goodnight to everyone. Alice was already there, on her way to Bella's room. I came with her and, together, we went in to say goodnight. Alice ran in without knocking and jumped onto the bed where Bella sat. I stood in the doorway, grinning as Bella tried to regain her balance on the bed.

"We just came in to say goodnight," Alice told her.

"It's only ten o'clock," Bella said, confused.

Don't I know it. "Early day tomorrow," I explained.

Alice laughed at that. "Early meaning eleven thirty," she said. She has only made that point about sixty times.

I rolled my eyes. "You can stay up Bella," I said. "We're going to sleep. Good night." I started to say something else, but caught myself before the damage was done.

My eyes widened and I rushed out of the room. Bella obviously didn't notice anything because she called after me, "Good night."

I ran down the hall and into my room, swiftly shutting the door behind me before letting out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I had just been about to tell her I loved her. Force of habit, I suppose. It always followed when I wished my parents or siblings good night. Obviously I wouldn't have actually meant to say it to Bella. Because, of course, my feelings for her were not _that_ strong. I don't love her. I don't. Do I? No. I can't. Wait. Oh great. I do.

* * *

BPOV

After Edward and Alice left, I took out my phone and dialed home. Renée was expecting my call.

She picked up after one ring, which made me feel guilty because she had probably been sitting by the phone, waiting for my call.

"Bella?" she asked, panic evident in her voice.

"Calm down, Mom," I said. "We just got to the hotel about half an hour ago."

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Do you need anything?"

"No, Mom," I said. "Thanks, but I'm with Alice. She is pretty much focused on making sure I get everything I need, whether I like it or not."

She laughed. "Ok, Bella. Don't forget to check in every so often. I miss you, sweetheart."

"I miss you too," I said. "Love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye Mom." I hung up the phone as someone knocked loudly at my door.

"Come in," I called, thinking it was Edward, Alice, or Emmett, coming to tell me something they forgot about earlier. Instead, Rosalie walked in.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	11. Leaving

**CHAPTER 11- Leaving  
**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Uh, sure. Sure...let's talk," I stammered.

"Yeah," Rosalie said. "Let's make this as brief and painless as possible." She looked around and shuddered, holding her rhinestone-studded purse tight, as if touching anything in my room would result in her contracting a fatal disease. "So, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I'm here to talk about Edward."

"Edward?" I asked, confused "What does he have to do with me?"

"Nothing," she said disdainfully. "You, on the other hand, have a lot to do with him and his career."

"His career," I stated, not as a question, but more as a way of making sure I heard her right. "I'm not doing anything to his career."

"You don't think you're doing anything?" Rosalie scoffed. "You, Bella, are single-handedly ruining him." She spat out my name with an air of distaste. She really hates me, and I don't know why.

"Hey!" I started to protest but she cut me off.

"The press and the paparazzi do anything to get their hands on scandals and you are passing them out like candy on Halloween. If you knew what was best, you'd leave and let him get on with his life."

"Look," I said angrily. "I haven't done anything to hurt his career. Those were _not_ scandals. Sure, they may have gotten a few pictures, but it was not harmful. I haven't done anything."

"Maybe not yet, but if you keep it up then you_ will_ ruin him," she said calmly, completely unaffected by my outburst. "He has a reputation and he has a successful life ahead of him. Newsflash, you are not part of it. I've seen the way you look at him. Don't get your hopes up. He might be Prince Charming, but you are _not_ his Cinderella. This is real life. Hate to break your heart honey, but, for you, hurt is inevitable." I listened, trying hard not to let her words get to me.

"That's not true," I argued weakly. Tears filled my eyes, on the verge of falling. I held them back.

"You know it is," she said. "Ever since you came into his life, there's been trouble. His music changed. His attitude changed. He doesn't even look the same anymore. His fans are complaining and he is losing them fast. So do him a favor and leave before they are all gone." Rosalie flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and spun around. She walked out the door, slamming it shut, leaving me to think about what she had said.

"It's not true," I whispered faintly, trying to convince myself. Still I knew she was right, at least about some of it. He himself had told me his ratings were decreasing. When I compared the Edward I had met all those months ago to the person he is today, I would be forced to admit that he had changed. I also knew, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it, that change happened because of me. His music changed when I told him I thought it sounded trashy and fake. His attitude changed when I talked to him about Alice. I don't know about the look, but the rest was all because of me.

His fans had walked away because I had changed him. I made him different from the Edward they were all in love with. I turned him into an Edward that I am in love with...

I finally forced myself to admit it. I am in love with Edward Cullen. But, as much as it pains me, Rosalie is right. I had to take myself out of his life before I changed anything else.

My heart broke in two, right then and there. The realization that I am in love with Edward and, therefore, have to leave made me lose any composure I had. The tears came and I let them fall. I was at rock bottom, and, from where I was standing, there were no footholds to climb back up. There was nothing left to do but start somewhere else.

One hour later, I was sitting in bed, my eyes finally dry. It was ten past eleven, which was just enough time. If I hurried, I could leave before anyone woke up. Delaying this, when I knew it would have to happen, would only make things worse.

I dug through the nightstand and came out with a stationary pad and a pen. I started to think what to write. There was no way I could leave without a good-bye to both Alice and Edward. I started with Alice first.

_Dear Alice,_

_I am sorry, but I have to go. I can't tell you where or why. Just know that I love you and I can't imagine a better friend or sister. You've been so great and I'll miss you. This is so hard for me to write. I wish you the best and say good-bye to Jasper for me._

_Love,_

_Bella_

The tears I thought had disappeared were back, leaving wet marks on my note. I quickly folded it up, wrote Alice's name on the note, and set it aside. Now I had to figure out what to write to Edward. This one would be harder, seeing as I was leaving because of him.

_Dear Edward,_

That was a good start. But what else? I started writing and the words flowed, coming to me faster than I could write,

_I hate doing this, but I have to. I am so sorry. You and Alice have been the best friends anyone could have. I will always treasure the memories we made these last few months. I would never want to hurt you, which is why I have to leave. I hope you can forget about me and get things back to the way they used to be before I showed up and ruined everything. I wish you all the luck in world for your career and know that I could never forget you. I hope you never have to hear from me again and I won't bother you anymore. Thanks for everything._

Now for the hard part. I wanted to write it so bad, but I couldn't.

"Come on," I told myself. "Just do it."

_I love you._

My hand shook as I wrote that. Before I could change my mind, I quickly signed my name and folded the note. Then I wrote Edward's name on the front. I decided it would be best to leave them on my bed, where they would find them tomorrow when they came to wake me up.

Everything I had with me was still packed, so I didn't have to do much. I changed into comfortable sweats and a tank top. Then I made the bed and laid the two notes on it, the sides with the names facing up.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stop the body-racking sobs that were escaping. Once I had calmed down, I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of the room, shutting the lights and closing the door behind me.

I walked down the hallway as quietly as possible, and hit the elevator button. I willed it to come fast, not wanting to stay in the hallway for too long. Nobody would check in my room until morning, but if someone came out into the hall to go the bathroom or to get a glass of water, I was screwed.

The elevator finally came, and I got in as quietly as possible. I hit the button for the lobby and the doors slowly shut. The entire thing took forever.

When I got to the lobby, I walked up to the front desk, dragging my suitcase behind me.

"Hi," I said to the man behind the desk.

"Hello," he said. "Would you like to check out?"

"Oh, no," I said. "I just need a cab and a train ticket."

"What room are you staying in, miss?" he asked suspiciously. I didn't blame him. I mean, I had a suitcase and was basically asking for his help to run.

I decided to tell him the truth, knowing that Alice would come and ask if I had left. They should at least know for sure that I was gone. "I'm in the penthouse," I said.

He still looked skeptical. "Here's my key," I said, pulling it out. "I'm leaving tonight, but my friends are staying." This was all the truth. I was a horrible liar and I wasn't even going to try.

"All right," he said, seeming to finally believe me. "Where are you going?"

"To L.A.," I decided on the spot. I figured I could go home and see my mom before traveling elsewhere.

"Very well then," the guy said. He then picked up a phone and started dialing. "You can have a seat," he said as the phone rang. "I will call you when your cab arrives."

I nodded and walked over to one of the lobby couched. There was no one else around. Right outside the front door was a group of people with cameras, probably waiting for Edward or one of his fellow cast members to show their faces. They probably would not recognize me, but, just in case, I dug up a bandanna and put it on along with my reading glasses. Then I took out Pride & Prejudice, trying to keep my mind off what I was doing.

Half an hour later, the man behind the desk called out to me. "Miss," he said. "Your cab is here and I have your train ticket."

I walked over to the desk and thanked him. Then I walked outside to where the cab was waiting. The driver got out and put my suitcase in the trunk. The reporters looked at me, but they were all so tired that they paid no attention.

I got in the cab and leaned back against the seat. This was it. I was really leaving.

Looking down at my tickets, I saw that my train leaves in twenty minutes. It was all happening so fast.

In just ten minutes, I was at the train station. I thanked and paid the cab driver, took my suitcase out of the truck, then went in.

Another ten minutes passed and I was on the train, heading back to L.A. I suppose I should have a plan in mind, but I've been winging it so far and I'm fine. I just know that the second I start thinking about it, I'll stop and break down, unable to go any further. The only thing I can do is take it one step at a time, thinking about anything else until the very end.

* * *

"Bella!" Renée shouted. "What are you doing here at..." She checked the clock on the wall. "One-thirty in the morning? I mean, I'm happy to see you, but weren't you with your friends?"

My eyes began to water again. "Aw, sweetie, you don't have to tell me now. We need to get you to bed. You can tell me in the morning."

I started shaking my head. "No, Mom," I said, sniffling. "I have to leave. I'm not here for that long."

She looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm going to go somewhere and finish school. And find a job. I don't know where yet, but I know I have to leave," This came tumbling out of my mouth, and I realized that it had been my plan all along.

"Bella," Renée said. "What happened? Why are you like this? Where is Alice? And what happened to Edward?"

That was all it took. Just the mention of his name. The flood came again. It scared Renée more than my words about leaving had.

"Bella, what did he do to you?" she asked, concerned.

"Mom," I said, gasping. "He didn't do anything. I left because him. I love him. I was hurting his career, so I left. I left _for_ him. I have to take myself out of his life. It's the only way to help him. It's the right thing to do."

"No, no, no Bella," Renée said, pulling me into her arms. "How can it be the right thing if it hurts you? Sweetie, everything is going to be all right. Don't worry."

I tried to smile, though I'm sure it came out as a grimace. "I know, Mom. Thanks, but I have to do this. And I have to leave tonight."

She nodded to show she understood and I ran upstairs. I put the few things I owned into a duffel bag and stuffed my clothes into a suitcase. This only took twenty minutes, considering the fact that most of my stuff was still in boxes, leading me to believe that Hollywood was never my home. Maybe I would find home somewhere else.

I made sure I had my passport, then brought all my stuff downstairs where Renée sat, waiting. "Where are you planning on going?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered. I'll just get on a plane and land wherever I may."

"What about school?" Renée tried. "You have one more year of high school left. You can't drop out."

"I'll enroll in a local high school," I told her. There more I thought about it, the more I realized had to be planned. I also found out that most of these things had a reasonable, logical answer.

My mother, however, seemed to disagree. "You can't just go somewhere! You're seventeen years old!"

"Eighteen in a month," I reminded her. Still, she shook her head, strongly against my admittedly not so well thought out plan.

"You can go stay with your father," Renée said finally. "I'll call him and tell him to expect you."

I looked at her in shock. "Charlie?" I asked incredulously. "But neither of us have talked to him in years!" This plan was even worse than mine was!

Renée knew something I didn't, however, because one phone call later, my father had agreed to let me stay with him for a year. I would attend high school in Forks, Washington. Otherwise known as Middle of Nowhere, USA. To be honest, it was the perfect place to run away to; no one would ever go there willingly. Best of all, I had never disclosed any information about my father to Alice or Edward. Both had assumed he was permanently out of the picture and had never questioned me about it.

"You're all set," Renée said twenty minutes after hanging up with my father.

"Okay," I said. "Just one question. Why exactly was Charlie awake at two in the morning?"

"Not the point," Mom said with a shake of her head. "Now, there's one more thing. I was saving this for your birthday present, but now will have to do."

She walked toward the porch door and I followed her curiously. "Over here," she called out, walking toward the old shed. She pushed aside the rotting wooden doors to reveal a dirty red truck hidden inside.

"Is it mine?" I asked in awe. I walked up to the side of the car, running my hand over the side of it.

Renée came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. "Yes," she answered. "The keys are in the front seat. Normally I would oppose to you driving at night, but I know you will be careful.

She stepped away and I turned to face her. There were tears in her eyes.

Renée smiled sadly. "I raised a strong girl," she said. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"I'm going to change my cell number as soon as I can. I'll give it to you, but please do not give them to anyone else."

"Sure Bella. Do you have money?" she asked.

"I have whatever I've saved for the last eighteen years," I told her. "I've got two thousand dollars saved, and I'll get a job as soon as I can."

"I take some money out of my bank account and put it in yours. Charlie should be able to help you with whatever else you need," Renée said. She looked at me, studying my face. "Honey, are you sure you want to go? Why don't you stay here with me?"

I shook my head. "No, Mom," I said. "I wish I could but I have to go to a place where he won't find me. Here is the first place he'll look." Assuming he wants to find me, that is.

"I'll miss you, Bella." Renée said, now crying with me.

"I'll miss you too Mom," I said back. I gave her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you need me to come with you?" she asked. "I could always buy a plane ticket and fly home from Washington."

"No," I said. "I'll be fine. I'll call you when I get there."

"Ok, Bella," Renée said. "I trust you."

"Thanks, Mom," I said. "Bye." She helped me put the suitcase into the back of the truck and I got in, ready to drive off. It would take a full twenty hours to drive to Forks, a trek I was not looking forward to. Though it was early in the morning and I had not slept much, I wanted to get a good head start. I wanted to be out of California as soon as possible.

About three hours into the drive, I pulled over at a rest stop. I took out my cell phone tiredly and stared at it. I would have to cancel the number and get a new one. The numbers I still needed were the ones I had memorized.

I got out of the car and went up to the pay phone by the restrooms. I called the phone service to cancel my phone number. I told them that I had lost it. It was that easy. I had effectively cut myself off from everyone I was running away from.

It was about eight o'clock when I finally ran out of steam. I could no longer go any further. I was surprised I had made it through six hours.

I was in a city called Rancho Cordova. It was just outside of Sacramento. The first hotel I came by charged me $75 for a room, money I was, at that point, more than willing to pay.

The plan was to sleep until noon, grab something quick to eat, and then continue driving until I arrived at Forks. There was no time to stop.

After calling Renée and Charlie with the hotel phone in my room, I fell asleep with the alarm clock set.

Four hours passed much quicker than I hoped they would. I dragged myself out of the warm, comfortable bed, and down to the check-out desk. The woman there gave me a strange look when she realized I had only been there for a few hours. Still, she took my key card and gave me a complementary mint.

I asked her if she knew the quickest way up to Washington. Slowly, she gave me instructions, though her tone insinuated she wished she could say more.

I thanked her before turning for the door.

"Wait," she called out. I turned back to face her expectantly. She hesitated for a moment then spoke again. "Honey," she said uncertainly. "It really is not my place to ask this. I'm sure you will not answer truthfully either but, are you…are you one the run?"

I looked her sadly. "You could say that," I told her. "But I'm not running from someone, I running for someone." With that said, I walked over to the revolving doors, not caring that the woman I had just left behind me had no idea what I was talking about.

I didn't make it all the way to Forks in one shot. Surprise of all surprises, I ran out of energy around eleven at night. Frequent stops to eat and get gas had delayed me an extra hour. I would stop once more, stay at a hotel until morning, then drive the remaining six hours to Charlie's house.

I quickly checked into the hotel in Corvallis, Oregon and went upstairs to my room. The second the door closed, I ran over and lay flat on the bed, too consumed with various feelings to stand one moment longer. I would call Charlie later and tell him to expect me mid-day tomorrow.

Blame exhaustion or blame the roller coaster of emotions flowing through my body, but I suddenly broke down right then and there in the lonely confines of my hotel room.

I cried and cried, letting every tear I had fought to hold back fall. Without reservations, I let every emotion flow out of me. I would have to cry and move on eventually, and there was no better time to do it than now.

My head started hurting and I closed my eyes, not able to bear it any longer. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, enjoying what was left of the peaceful, dreamless night.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	12. Heartbreak

**CHAPTER 12- Heartbreak  
**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Yes. No. Maybe.

I should tell her. I want to. I can't. I will. I can.

Nope. Not gonna happen.

The internal arguments going on inside my head were the reason why I was awake and pacing. Just another sleepless night.

My latest discovery came and left me shocked. Then, as it sunk in, I became happy and joyful, wanting nothing more than to spread the news. Of course, that didn't last too long. Next thing I knew, I was here, pacing in my bedroom as the sun sunk further and further below the horizon.

Maybe the decision would be easier to make in the morning, when she was awake. I had said goodnight already, so telling her now was not an option. I wanted her to know, and I wanted to hear the words come from her mouth as well.

I forced myself to get in bed and close my eyes. Perhaps making myself go to sleep would be easier. I tried not to think about Bella as I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

* * *

The dim sunlight shone through my windows and greeted me as I woke up. What day was it today? Friday? Saturday? I could never remember anything when I first woke up in the morning.

As my eyes adjusted, memories of last night came to me. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. I brushed my teeth and attempted to comb my hair, but soon gave up. I now knew what my decision was. I had known all along, really. I was going to tell her. I was going to tell her right now.

I rushed out my door and down the hall. I was about to knock on her door when, for the first time, I looked at the clock on my wrist and saw what time it was. I dropped my hand and went back to my room, resolving to tell her when it was not 7:00 in the morning.

For the next two hours, I sat in my room, twiddling my thumbs. I tried hard not to think about Bella, knowing, if I did, I might talk myself out of what I wanted to do.

As soon as the digital clock on my bedside table went from 8:59 to 9:00, I jumped up and ran back to her door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on her door. I waited a few seconds, but there was no reply. I knocked again, thinking she was still asleep. If I didn't wake her up now, Alice would do it in a few minutes in a not so nice way.

"Bella?" I called softly. "Are you awake?"

There was still no answer. I turned the knob and opened the door. "Bella?" I asked again, a little louder this time. I walked into the room and looked around. The first thing I saw was that the bed was made and no one was in it. I looked around and saw that nothing was on the floor or in the dressers. While Bella was extremely neat, she always had a few things out like her hair accessories or a couple novels. This room seemed as if no one had been in here for a long time.

I ran out the room and across the hall to Alice's room. "Alice!" I called, beating loudly on the door.

"What?" Alice asked rudely. I walked in to see her still in bed, reading a magazine.

"Where's Bella?" I asked in a rush.

"Probably sleeping," Alice said. "She never wakes up on her own."

"She's not in her room," I told her. "None of her stuff is in there either."

Alice's eyes grew wide as she slowly got out of bed. "Oh no! Do you think someone kidnapped her?" She sounded horrified, but there was a teasing edge to her voice.

"Alice," I said. "This isn't funny. I can't find Bella!"

"Why are you looking for her anyway?" Alice asked.

"Because I wanted to tell her..." I didn't know how to explain this to Alice. I didn't even want her to know.

"Tell her what?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Tell her...tell her that..." I frantically tried to think of something I could tell Alice. She looked at me curiously, and, without warning, she broke into a wide smile, grabbed my arms, and started jumping up and down.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked. "You are going to tell Bella you love her!"

I quickly put my hand over her mouth. How did she know? How did she always know? "Not so loud," I said. I waited for her to calm down before removing my hand.

She had such a smug look on her face that I had to say something. "You're wrong," I told her unconvincingly. "I was going to tell her that…that the, um, the _concert_ we planned for the children in Iowa." My voice was flat. I was clearly very bad at this. This does not bode well for my acting career.

Alice didn't even deign to acknowledge my attempt to lie. "When are you going to tell her?" Alice asked. "What are you waiting for? Why don't you do it now? Go!" she started pushing me towards the door.

"Alice!" I said. She stopped pushing and looked at me impatiently.

"What? Are you nervous?" she asked.

"No," I said. "I was going to tell her this morning, but I couldn't find her. I told you, she's not in her room!"

"Of course she is," Alice argued, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. "Where else would she be?"

"I don't know!" I said. "That's what I came in here to ask you!"

Alice just rolled her eyes and marched across the hall to Bella's room. Without bothering to knock, she opened the door and walked right in.

"See," I told her.

"That's weird," Alice said, glancing around. She sat on the bed. "It doesn't look like Bella is even staying in here anymore."

"That's what I was trying to tell you," I said.

Alice looked at the room again then collapsed back on the bed.

"Where do you think she is?" I asked. Alice didn't answer. Instead, she sat up and looked at the bed. She picked up two pieces of paper I hadn't noticed before.

"Here," she said, handing one to me. I saw my name scrawled on the top. I opened it quickly and started at the beginning.

_Dear Edward,_ it started. I could only assume it was from Bella.

She detailed it all out, telling me she was leaving, telling me to forget all about her. The entire thing brought me on the edge of tears, but it was the last line the broke the dam and started the flood.

_I love you._

Bella. She was gone. I numbly walked over to sit next to Alice. She was crying too and was looking at me with a worried expression on her face. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be true. I was going to fix this.

I whipped out my phone and quickly dialed her number. The phone rang twice and was cut off by an automated voice.

"You have reached a number that is no longer in service. Please check the number and try your call again. Thank you."

I let the phone slip from my hand and onto my lap. Not only had she left, but she had cut herself off from us entirely. I grabbed my phone again, not ready to give up completely.

"What's her mom's number?" I asked Alice. She checked her contacts list and gave me the number. I quickly dialed and tried to stop crying long enough to talk to Renée.

Someone picked up on the other end. "Hello?" came a sweet voice.

"Hello," I said swiftly. "This is Edward Cullen. Is Bella there?"

"I'm sorry, she's not," she said.

"Do you know where I can find her?" I asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Renée said. "In any case, I don't know where she is either. But it was her decision to leave and I promised not to say anymore than that." So her mother was in on it too.

"Can you at least tell me why she left?" I tried.

"Sorry, honey," she apologized. "But I think I've said too much already. I really am sorry."

"Thanks for your help," I said, hanging up. Alice, who had heard the entire conversation, jumped up and ran out the door. I followed her, knowing she was as anxious about Bella as I was, and was probably about to do something related to finding her. She ran into the elevator, held it for me, and pushed the button for the lobby. As soon as the doors opened, she ran out to the front desk. I followed, now knowing what she was doing.

"Edward!" the reporters in the lobby shouted as soon as they saw me. I ignored them and joined Alice at the desk.

"Good morning, miss." The man behind the desk was saying politely. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, David," I interrupted, glancing at his nametag.

"Mr. Cullen," he said, surprised.

"Yeah, hi," I said. "Listen. Did a girl check out of the penthouse sometime last night?"

"Um, I don't know," David stammered. "I didn't have the night shift, Will did."

"Is he here?" I asked, irritation evident in my voice.

"Yeah...I mean, yes. Hold on." He walked over to another man who stood at the desk, talking on the phone. David took the phone from him and motioned towards us. The reporters' cameras were flashing bright and they were still screaming, though I was long practiced at blocking them out.

"How can I help you?" Will asked, walking over to us.

"Did anyone check out of the penthouse last night?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Yes, actually," he said. "She said that she was checking out tonight and the rest of you were staying."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Did she buy a plane ticket or something?" I asked, my eyes still shut.

"I helped her purchase a train ticket to L.A.," he said. "I don't know where she went from there."

Alice started to ask another question, but I cut her off. "Thank you for your time," I said quietly. There was no point in asking anything else. Bella had gone back to L.A., where she must have gone home. From there, she would have left her mom with instructions not to give out any information to any of us, and gotten on a plane to who knows where. She was long gone, and there was no telling where she went.

Alice stayed at the desk while I went back to the elevator. I hit the button for my floor and went up, watching the floor numbers tick by. I silently walked out the doors when they opened and headed towards my room. The others were all awake and in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Edward!" Rosalie exclaimed when she saw me. I ignored her and kept going.

Once in my room, I locked the door and sat on my bed. Even though I knew it wouldn't help, I tried dialing Bella's number again. The same automated voice spoke. I swallowed hard and threw my phone at the wall. It shattered into three pieces, yet I couldn't bring myself to care. I put my head in my hands and sobbed, letting it all out. She had been part of my life and, without full closure, she always would be.

I cried and cried, never stopping, not even when Alice knocked and called out my name in a worried voice. I didn't respond when Emmett tried to kick the door down, without success. I kept crying until I cried myself to sleep. I welcomed the unconsciousness, and let it take me, drifting off into a world that knows no pain.

* * *

I woke up, still fully dressed. No light came from my windows. I looked at my clock at found out why. It was 3:00 in the morning. I had slept the whole day and most of the night.

I got up and went into the bathroom. There, I washed the dried tears off my face. I stared back at my reflection in the mirror. I looked the same, yet I felt so different. I was experiencing something for the first time. I had seen this acted out on so many screens, and had acted it out a few times myself. A broken heart. Most of the songs that I have been given to sing were about heartbreak, and, until now, I never truly understood what those words meant. Never before did I actually think it meant your heart would hurt. It did. My chest felt as though someone had ripped a hole in it.

I walked back into my room and over to my suitcase. I pulled out a file full of my lyrics and the songs I'm currently working on. I found a blank sheet and took it out.

I began to turn away, but reached into the side pocket of the suitcase instead. My hand touched a hard, cold object and I pulled it out. Bella's necklace. The tears fell silently as I quietly left my room and went into the soundproof room that had been set up so I could practice my music.

I locked the door behind me, not wanting to be interrupted. Long ago, when I first started writing music, I realized the best way to show your emotions was to write them down. Usually, feelings on paper sounded corny or cheesy. However, when you turned it into a song, suddenly, the words had meaning. All songs are composed of a person's feelings sung in rhyme and accompanied, if not a capella, by some kind of instrument. It was my way of venting.

I sat on the floor with a music folder on my lap and a pencil in my hand. The paper was on the music folder, clear, and waiting to be filled. I leaned over and started to write, letting my emotions flow out in word form. Once I started, the words kept coming. Whenever I was stuck, I looked at the necklace for inspiration, thought of Bella, and thought about what I wanted to say to her. The lyrics came from words and I went from there. Soon, I had a song. Not all of them had been so easy to write, but this one flowed effortlessly.

I read over it and made a few adjustments, so that the first and second verses matched. I sang it out, and found a melody I liked. It was slow and peaceful, yet full of meaning. It was the kind of song Bella would have liked.

Then I played the melody on the keyboard that was in the corner and penned the notes. This song needed to be sung. I had to sing it and let the world hear it. If I was lucky, this song would reach Bella. Then, maybe, she might come back.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	13. New Life

**CHAPTER 13- New Life  
**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

My mind slowly woke up as my body did. It was mid-day now, and the sun was high in the sky, blinding me. I got up to shut the window and blinked a few times to get rid of the red spots I now saw all over the place.

I had been at Charlie's for about a week now. We were relatively established in our own routines, dancing around one another cautiously. I hadn't seen my father in too many years; I had forgotten how similar the two of us are in personality.

He was giving me space to figure things out, something I desperately needed. Though I sensed he was uncomfortable with emotions, I appreciated the way he reached out to me, always ensuring I knew I could come to him if I needed to.

I had traveled around the small town, looking for a job to no avail. It was disappointing; I had hoped to find something to escape in while trying to forget Edward and Alice. These days, I had nothing but free time, and that was not healthy right now.

After finding breakfast, I decided to give the truck a break for the day and I took the bus into the nearest city, Port Angeles. Perhaps I could find a job there. It was a bit of a commute, but I could make do. Actually, it would be an hour drive to work, but, at this point, it was better than nothing.

Two hours after wandering the city, I found myself at the bus stop, ready to head home. The sky was bright but overcast, as though small showers were about to pour down at any moment.

"Excuse me," came a husky voice from behind me. I turned around to see a boy about the same age as me. "Have you seen a purple convertible go by?"

"No," I said. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, well. Thanks anyway," the boy said. I nodded and turned back around.

"I'm Jacob," the boy said. Why was he still talking to me? I looked over my shoulder.

"Bella," I told him. He stuck out his hand and I turned to shake it.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"You too," I said. I didn't expect people to be this nice here. I didn't expect anything, really.

"Do you live around here?" he asked. I turned and gave him a once-over. He didn't seem like a stalker, but I didn't really know the type, especially not here.

"No," I told him. "I'm in Forks."

"Really?" he said excitedly. "I live right by there!" I nodded at his enthusiasm, smiling a bit before turning back around.

I looked around anxiously, wondering when the bus would arrive. According to my ticket, it was supposed to be there ten minutes before. "Are you okay here?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice, despite the fact that we had met just minutes ago.

"Yes, thanks," I said. Then, for whatever reason, I broke down and started crying again. This was embarrassing. "Sorry," I sniffled. "Really, sorry. It's just…I've been looking for a job and I can't find one anywhere. And I don't know anyone around here, and I just…I really just don't know." Jacob just looked at me in alarm, unsure of what to do. I didn't blame him; I was nearing hysteria.

Just then, a bright purple car with its top down pulled up. I was guessing it was Jacob's ride.

"Come on, Jake," the girl driving the car shouted. He looked at me then went up to the car. He didn't get in. Instead, he started talking to the driver. She looked at me and nodded. Jacob came back over to me.

"That's my friend, Tanya," he told me. "She lives in Forks as well. And my friend, Sam, is hiring at the theater he runs. If you're looking for a friend and a job, those are your best bets. You in?"

I looked him straight in the eye. How did I get this lucky? I had found two people completely willing to help me out, and neither seemed too bad. "What?" I asked somewhat stupidly. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized he was right. This was probably the best chance I would get. I smiled. "Yeah. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, he said. He got into the passenger seat and I stood by the driver's door awkwardly.

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked nicely. I looked back once at the bus stop, then turned back and nodded. Jacob smiled and told me to get in the back. I did, and the girl started driving.

"I'm Tanya," she shouted back at me.

"I'm Bella," I said back.

"Nice to meet you!" she said. It was hard to talk with the car going so fast and the top down, that we just stopped after the introductions. I realized that I was in a car with two people I had just met, and I didn't know if I could trust them. I guess I just had to have some faith.

The roads Tanya took weren't got us back to Forks quickly. Tanya asked where I lived and I led her to Charlie's place. When I got out, they both gave me their numbers and told me to call whenever I wanted to hang out. Jacob added that he would talk to his friend about the job. Then the two of them sped off, leaving me a much happier state than I was in this morning.

Another few days passed before I decided to call Tanya and Jacob. There was no sense in sitting around, thinking about those I left behind.

Jacob answered immediately. He told me he was at Tanya's house, just around the corner from mine. After getting directions, I agreed to come over.

I pulled up to a small, pretty, white house covered in greenery. I turned off the engine and got out of the car to walk up to the front door. An attractive woman in her mid to late forties answered the door. She greeted me politely and directed me up the stairs to Tanya's bedroom.

There, I found the two of them sitting on the floor with a board game spread out between them. I shook my head with a smile and they both greeted me.

"Hey, Bella," Tanya said. "You wanna play?"

She handed me the pink player's piece and I had to laugh as we began playing. It was quite fun to have friends around. Playing silly, childish games had never seemed so appealing to me.

The game was nearing its end when Jacob spoke up. "I called my friend Sam while you were taking the tour, and he said he wants to meet you."

"All right," I said. Jacob nodded and we all agreed to end the game there. Tanya decided she wanted to come with us.

I quickly changed into something more professional in order to make a good impression, and the three of us got back into Tanya's car. Jacob knew the way to the theater better than she did, so he drove. Tanya and I both sat in the backseat, talking and getting to know each other.

Tanya started by telling me random facts about herself and Jacob. "I'm a freshman at the community college," she said. "My major is Literature, favorite color is blue, I love pizza and can't stand anything healthy." I laughed.

"Jake and I have been friends since I was nine and he was eight. Our fathers met at some fishing expedition and we were constantly forced to play together while they watched sports. He is going to be a senior in high school this fall." I nodded as she talked to show I was listening and understanding.

"Oh—and the most important fact," she added. "I have a boyfriend and, if we hang out, you'll probably see him around a lot. His name is Cody, and he still wants to date me, even though he knows my heart will forever belong to Edward Cullen."

I choked. On what, I don't know. It could have been my own spit or it could have been air. Either way, I couldn't breathe. I knew it wasn't possible to escape a famous star, but I didn't expect that casual mention of his name. I still thought I was incredibly lucky to find new friends and maybe a job, but was it too much to ask to be around someone who doesn't know who Edward Cullen is?

Jacob pulled into the parking lot of a large, but practically deserted, theater and they both got out. Feeling light-headed, I did too, and managed to only slightly stumble as I got out of the car. Jake led us to the front door and into the theater. My thoughts about Edward were pushed to the back of mind for a moment as I looked around. It was a small but comfortable theater—exactly the kind of place I fit in.

"Sam," Jacob shouted down the hall. A man who looked like he was in a hurry spun around and ran over to us.

"Bella, this is Sam. Sam this is Bella," Jake quickly introduced. "She's the one looking for a job."

Sam opened his mouth and I prepared myself for an interview. "Can you answer a phone and set up sound equipment?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, confused.

"Great," Sam said. "You're hired. Jacob knows the work times and he will fill you in. Now, I have to go." He gave a quick wave to all of us and rushed off. I didn't even have time to thank him.

"That was easy," I said when it sank in. I had two new friends, a steady job, and a stable home. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay after all.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. Interviews

**CHAPTER 14- Interviews  
**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I didn't even bother asking the record company. I knew they wouldn't let me sing the song. Instead, I went straight to the top. Last week, I had privately recorded the song at a local studio and made a quick demo. Now it was ready for distribution.

I know that I'm under contract, and I know this could mean the end of my career, but I don't care. Bella means more to me than that.

I walked into the radio booth and handed the girl behind the desk my CD. She took it without looking up and I left. It was as easy as that. They get CDs all day long from random unknowns waiting for their chance in the spotlight. The job was done, so I went back home. When the radio station looks through the CDs and sees my name on the case, then they will probably play it, just because it is me. Once I got this station playing it, then others would too, which would, in time, lead to the whole world hearing it.

* * *

"Edward!" someone shouted angrily from the other side my hotel room door. I looked up, surprised. We were in Ohio, and I was gathering all my stuff so we could get back in the car and go to the next signing. In every single state we've been in so far, I've watched the crowds come in, hoping Bella would be there. I don't know what else to do. I don't even know where she is. She could be anywhere in the world.

I left my half-closed suitcase and went to open the door. There, I found my red-faced manager and a worried looking Alice.

"Edward," my manager said. His name was Laurent. "Let me in," I opened the door wider and let both Laurent and Alice in.

"Ok," he said. "Now, I just heard a song that was announced as one of yours. I have never heard it before. Was that your song?"

So that was what this was about. Well, there was no point in lying. "Yes," I answered. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Why?" he asked. "Why would you do something like that?"

Short answers seemed like the best for know. He had come in here to talk, not listen to me talk. "For a girl," I answered truthfully. Of course, he exploded.

"A girl?" he shouted, somewhat bewildered. "You blew your contract for a girl!" I stood still, careful not to flinch, and, out of the corner of my eye, I could see a small smile Alice's face.

"You are lucky that so many people liked this song, otherwise you would be out of a job!" Laurent continued. "But, from here on out, you will do as I say. First, the song will play on a few major stations, all of which you will give an interview to. You can call in from the limo and give the interview."

"Ok," I answered, cutting him off from whatever rant he was about to continue with. And, just like that, his anger evaporated.

"What?" Laurent asked, confused. "You've never given in that easily. What's gotten into you lately?"

Of course, Alice had to open her big mouth. "He fell in love," she said in a dreamy voice as she spun out of the room. I scowled at her.

Laurent gave me one last curious glance, then walked out of the room, forgetting what he came in here for in the first place.

I shook my head and watched him walk out. These next few weeks are going to be hard, but I truly believed that this song would work, and would bring Bella back.

* * *

"Here," Laurent said, handing me the phone. I took it, then leaned back in my seat. The rest of the cast was inside, helping set up, along with my brother and sister. I, on the other hand, was stuck in the car, making calls and giving interviews over the phone.

I called in, just like I have done numerous times now. This was getting tiring and painful, especially since the one question I've been avoiding comes up in almost every interview. Edward, who is the lucky lady you wrote this for? And I couldn't answer anyone. I couldn't mention Bella's name, I couldn't tell them why I wrote it—nothing. I just kept the station on dead air until the DJ asks another question.

I had called so many stations that I couldn't even remember which city I was calling. Hopefully that won't come up in the conversation.

Someone answered and I could hear my song come on. I sat there, waiting, as I listened to my voice. Finally, the song ended.

"And that was the song that is already bringing in calls," shouted the DJ. "Here on the phone with us today, right now on his tour, we have Edward Cullen!" I was starting to regret telling Laurent I would do _twenty-three_ interviews.

"Hello," I said, trying hard not to sigh as I talked.

"First off, I would like to say welcome and tell you how much we loved your song," the guy shouted, in the way that only a DJ can.

"Thank you. It's great to be here," I said in a monotone. Laurent glared at me, and I rolled my eyes in response.

"So, Edward, we already have fans calling in. Tell us, did you write this song for a special someone?" Of course he had to start with that one.

"Yes, I did write this song for someone." I said in a somewhat mocking voice. Can you blame me? I was bored. All I got for that was another glare from Laurent.

"Now, we would all like to know, what was your inspiration for this song?" Ah, yes. The million dollar question. The one I held so close to me, hoping the only person in the world that mattered would be able to answer it herself.

I broke. Something inside of me snapped, and I took a deep breath.

"The inspiration for this song," I started. "And the dedication for that matter, is a girl who was a really good friend. Not only to me, but to the rest of my family as well. I never had the courage to tell her how I really felt about her, and before I could, she left. I don't know where she is, but, if she can hear this, I want her to know that everything I said in that song was true." I was breathing hard, and quickly cut myself off before I said anything more. Laurent was eyeing me and I had the feeling I was in for more questioning even after this interview was done.

"Wow," the DJ said, bringing me back down from whatever world I had just been in. "That's some story. And can you tell us who this girl is?"

"No," I said. Did they really think I was going to reveal every single one of my secrets to them? "But I'm sure she knows. That's all that matters." I hope she knows. I think she knows. She has to know.

"Okay," came the DJ's voice again. "The song has already brought in many calls. Let's hear one of them. Hello, you're on air. Do you have a question?"

"Edward?" asked a high, hopeful voice.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, bracing myself for the screaming.

And it came, so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear. Eventually, the screaming stopped and the same girl who was on before came back on air. "Hello, Edward?" she asked.

"I'm still here," I said, the pain almost evident in my voice.

"I was wondering, are you still going out with that Bella chick?" That was all it took. Well, that and the fact that I had been thinking about her all day. I was about to scream into the phone, but Laurent saw the look in my eye, and reached over to grab the phone. He held up all fingers, and I knew what he meant. I closed my eyes, breathed evenly, and counted to ten.

I nodded when I was done, and Laurent gave me back the phone. There had been dead air for a while now, and I was sure that girl was still on the phone. I got on the phone just in time to hear the DJ saying, "Okay, Next caller."

I answered the next questions that came my way. None of them were as personal as the first, though there was still a lot of screaming involved. Occupational hazard.

I finally hung up with whatever city I had just been talking to. I expected Laurent to ask a whole new round of question, but, instead, he just looked down at the paper in front of him and said, "Six more and then you're done. Think you can do it?"

I nodded, not sure at all, but I don't think that would have mattered. Laurent looked up at me.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't realize how much she meant to you. I didn't mean to make it more painful than it already is."

Sometimes Laurent could be a pain in the ass, but it was good to know he actually had a heart. "It's fine," I said. "I think this might actually help. If she hears the song _and _the interview, then she has to come back." She just has to.

"Yeah," said that annoying voice in the back of my head. "You just keep on telling yourself that..."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	15. The Song

**CHAPTER 15- The Song**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I've been in Washington for three months now. I have my routine down, and everything is good. School started in about a week ago and I was enrolled at the same school Jacob attended. I managed to blend in, and no one has recognized me as the 'ella' part of Edwella. I'm sure that Tanya and Jacob both suspect something is wrong with me, seeing as I haven't opened up to either of them, but I still feel comfortable around them. I didn't think it would be this easy to adjust, but, apparently, it is.

After another long day of answering calls and helping set up for shows, Tanya surprised me by picking me up from work. We stopped by a Starbucks and were inching forward on the road, lattes in hand. There was traffic, just like there was at this time every single day.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" Tanya asked. Without thinking, I answered that she could. Some pop song I didn't know was playing. Tanya sang along, though the words were hard to understand. The song quickly ended and the announcer came on.

"Hey guys! We have a new song for you. After listening stay tuned because we have an interview with the singer himself. This is Edward Cullen with To the End of Time."

At the mention of Edward's name, I froze. The first few notes played softly and Tanya turned it up. She didn't know the aversion I had to anything Edward. She loved him, so it would only make sense that she would turn it up.

For a moment, I thought that this wasn't even him. The song wasn't like most of his. It was more like the one I had caught him singing in his bedroom that day of Jasper's party.

There was no doubt that it was him, however, when the words began. The velvet voice that belonged to Edward started singing and my heart hurt like never before.

_Please just hear me out  
Don't walk away before the ending  
Listen to what I've got to say  
These words are from the bottom of my broken heart  
Let the pieces fall where they may._

The lyrics were soft and sweet, which only made me want to cry harder. I held the tears back, unable to take the questioning they would bring from Tanya.

_Girl, hear my plea_  
_Come home, come back to me  
I'm lost in a role  
Don't know who I'm supposed to be  
The stars are gone and my dreams have fled  
Can't seem to get you out of my head  
Would do anything for one more glance  
Didn't tell you before and here is my chance._

There was a pause in the music and I held my breath, waiting for what would come next.

_Baby, I love you  
Baby, I miss you  
And I won't rest until you're back in my arms  
Baby, we're perfect  
Baby, I know it  
Won't let you get away again  
I'll search until the very end  
You deserved to hear this long before  
Forever know that I am yours  
To the end of time_

This couldn't be about me. It matched so perfectly, but there was no way he would have written this for me. I loved him, and he didn't love me back. That was why I had left.

_Stop and turn around  
Think I deserve an explanation  
Tell me the reason why you're gone  
There's a hole in my chest where my heart used to be  
Living with autopilot on_

The second verse was just as heartbreaking as the first in its own way. Odds are, he hadn't even written this song. I shouldn't take it seriously.

_Girl, stop the pain  
Come home, come back to me  
I need to have you close 'cause only you can comfort me  
You helped me up and then made me fall  
It's not just me waiting for your call  
You could stop the tears and mend the hearts  
Didn't think it would hurt to be apart_

No. This isn't about me. It isn't.

_Baby, I love you  
Baby, I miss you  
And I won't rest until you're back in my arms  
Baby, we're perfect  
Baby, I know it  
Won't let you get away again  
I'll search until the very end  
You deserved to hear this long before  
Forever know that I am yours  
To the end of time_

The music sped up and the piano was the distinct instrument in the background

_What did you expect  
What were you thinking  
Did you really believe I would ever forget  
Why did you leave  
Where did you go  
I will search and I will wait  
_'_Cause girl I know this is fate  
I keep hoping that this is a dream  
For dreams are never what they seem  
It's late and I can't stop thinking about you  
Just another sleepless night_

There was another pause and I hugged myself, sensing that the end was near.

_Now you know I love you_  
_And you know I miss you  
You know that I won't stop searching until you're back  
_'_Cause I know you're perfect  
And I know you're worth it  
Please believe these words are true  
I can't think of anything else to do  
One day we'll be together again  
I'll love you to the very end  
Yes, I'll love you to the end of time_

The vocals faded out as the piano hit its last chord. I let out the breath I had been holding for practically the entire song and wiped my eyes before the tears could fall. The DJ came back on and Tanya turned the volume even higher.

"And that was the song that is already bringing in calls. Here on the phone with us today, right now on his tour, we have Edward Cullen!" Edward. I would hear his voice again. It's not as if I didn't know this was going to happen. He was famous and everyone in the world loved him. How was I going to escape that? I would just have to get used to it.

"Hello," came the voice I knew so well. My heart ached more and more as we crept down the busy street.

"First off, I would like to say welcome and tell you how much we loved your song."

"Thank you. It's great to be here." Something in his voice was off, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"So, Edward, we already have fans calling in. Tell us, did you write this song for a special someone?" The DJ started firing off questions.

"Yes, I did write this song for someone." His answer was brief and firm, though he sounded somewhat formal in a way.

"Now, we would like to know, what was your inspiration for this song?" The question reminded me of the song I overheard so long ago. He never actually told me what his inspiration was.

Edward took an audible breath before he answered. "The inspiration for this song, and the dedication for that matter, is a girl who was a really good friend. Not only to me, but to the rest of my family as well. I never had the courage to tell her how I really felt about her, and before I could, she left. I don't know where she is, but, if she can hear this, I want her to know that everything I said in that song was true."

"Wow," breathed the DJ. "That's some story. And can you tell us who this girl is?" We got out of the traffic and sped toward Charlie's house.

"No," Edward said. "But I'm sure she knows. That's all that matters." He seemed to be trying to convince himself more than his audience.

"Ok." The announcer sounded unsatisfied, but continued anyway. "The song has already brought in many calls. Let's hear one of them. Hello, you're on air. Do you have a question?"

"Edward?" came a timid female voice.

"Yes?" he asked softly.

The only sound from the other end was screaming. I automatically reached over and turned it down. There was definitely more than one girl on the line. No one person could scream that loud.

The screaming stopped and the same girl, now breathless, came back on air. "Hello, Edward?"

"I'm still here," he said.

"I was wondering, are you still going out with that Bella chick?" the girl asked bluntly.

There was no answer, just dead air as I held my breath and waited for his response. Tanya was laughing. She didn't seem to realize that the girl on the radio was talking about me. I guess there really was no way she would know that.

Tanya looked over at me and was surprised by my reaction. I wouldn't be able to hide my past from her or Jake much longer.

"Okay," the DJ said after a few moments of dead air. "Next caller..."

We pulled up to the house, and I got out quickly. Tanya stayed in the car, listening to the rest of the interview. I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. There, I washed my face and tried to calm down. He still remembered me, and that wasn't good. I had run so he would forget.

The worst part was, it was not just him who remembered. Alice was still likely hurt by my betrayal. The one thing I regretted the most was leaving her like that; we were so close and I was just another person to leave her behind. At least she now had both her brothers back to help her.

I looked in the mirror and saw the familiar face stare back at me. I looked exactly the same. This would not work. I needed to be unrecognizable to everyone. My picture had been in magazines. Anyone could identify me.

Quickly, I grabbed my wallet and ran out the door. Tanya was standing on the front lawn, heading inside. "Good," I said when I saw her. "We need to go to the store." I grabbed her hand as I ran to her car. She didn't ask any questions, just got in and drove to the local grocery store. I guess that with my obvious change in mood, she assumed I was emotionally unstable.

As soon as we were in the store, I immediately went straight to the hair section. Tanya followed with a bewildered expression.

"Ok," she said. "I'll bite. What are we doing here, Bella?"

"I need hair dye," I told her. "Something that won't stand out, but is still a big contrast with my hair right now."

I could see the confusion in her eyes, but she scanned the shelves with me. My hair was a dark brown right now. Not quite dark enough to be confused with black, but dark enough that black wouldn't be a huge difference. I picked up a dark reddish-brown box and a blond one. "Which one?" I asked her.

She looked at each of them seriously before giving me her opinion. "The red one," she decided. "Your hair is too dark for blonde. It would look too dirty in the end."

"Great," I said, putting the blonde dye back on the shelf. I went through the checkout line in a hurry and ran straight back to the car. Paranoia of being recognized had set in and I felt the need to transform myself as soon as possible.

We got home quickly, and I zipped out of the car. I ran upstairs to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of scissors along the way. I stood in the mirror, stroking my waist-length brown hair for the last time. Tanya joined me and saw the scissors. She took them from my hand, knowing what I was about to do.

"Ok, Bella," she said. "I'm not going to try to stop you, but, first, I need to know what this is about. I looked into her eyes and only saw concern for me. I sighed. This was not going to be easy. The doorbell rang loud and clear downstairs before I could say another word. Tanya gave me one last glance before leaving the room, scissors still in her hand.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard Jake yell from downstairs. I had to smile at how comfortable we had all already become with each other. This was good. Now I could tell them both at the same time. I had to.

Slowly, I came out of the bathroom and went downstairs. Tanya was talking quietly to Jacob and his eyes widened as I came down the stairs.

"Guys," I said softly. "Before you make assumptions, would you mind listening to my story?"

They both nodded and simultaneously sat down on the couch. I sat in the chair across from them.

"Before I lived here," I started. "I lived in Hollywood. I was a normal teen who went to school during the day and parties at night. My best friend was named Alice. And, now that I think about it, the fact that she was my best friend is the entire reason why I'm here now. No, wait. That's not fair. The reason why I'm here is because Renée moved us from Phoenix to Hollywood." I was mostly talking to myself and Tanya and Jake were both completely lost.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Anyway, one day I went over to Alice's house, where I met her brother. Tanya, I should have told you this before. Her brother was—is, Edward Cullen." I didn't fail to miss the sharp intake of breath from Tanya. She was staring at me with wide eyes. The name had hurt so much to say, that I broke down. The entire story came pouring out through fresh tears. I told them about the motorcycles and the ups and downs of our friendship. I told them about Jasper's party, the magazine pictures, and the tour. I even told them about the kiss, though just in passing, not delving into the details I held to close to my heart. Then I told them about how I left. It was hard to relive my past, even the parts that had happened just months ago.

I finished my story when I had met Jake at the bus stop. Everything had seemed to turn around then. I had gone from alone, unhappy in a quiet house, to practically living with Tanya and Jacob, at all three of our houses, and having a job.

"I should have told you this before," I said quietly. Silently, Tanya got up to give me a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she said. "I knew something horrible must have happened to you, but I never imagined it would be like this. If you need my help, I'm here."

"Me too, Bella," Jake said. I smiled. It was good to know I had friends who cared. No matter how hard it would be to let anyone in, I would have to break down eventually.

"Could you help me with the dye, then?" I asked. They both nodded and the three of us went upstairs. I held out my hand to Tanya and she gave me back the scissors.

I took a deep breath and turned to the mirror. "Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" Tanya asked.

"I have to," I said. I took a lock of my waist-length hair and positioned the scissors so they would cut at my shoulders. I squeezed my eyes shut tight—not the best idea in the world—and snipped. My hair fell to the ground and I could see it all over the floor. My eyes started to water again and Tanya took my scissors away. I stood there, still as a statue, while she cut the rest of my hair.

She told me to look down and I did. I felt a towel being placed over my shoulders and sat there for forty-five minutes as Tanya dyed my hair. Finally, she rinsed it off, brushed it out, and dried it. I turned to look at myself in the mirror, and was shocked by what I saw.

I didn't recognize the person staring back at me. It's a miracle how cutting and dying your hair can make you look completely different. This was what I had wanted, what I had needed. I could now go out with no fear. I could stay strong and live a normal life. At least, as normal as you can get when you've run away from a singer who you are madly in love with and who, apparently, loves you back...

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	16. One Year Later

**CHAPTER 16- One Year Later**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

It has officially been one year since I have left. Life is a little easier now. High school was over and I had been accepted to a small college in Seattle. Jacob attended there as well and Tanya came up to visit us often.

Sam's theatre had moved to Seattle with us: he bought a bigger, well traveled place that welcomed and supported big names.

I had more money than before, because I got a promotion. I was now the assistant manager of the theater. Instead of the girl who is ordered to run around answering calls and set up equipment, I am the girl who orders others to answer calls and set up equipment.

As for life without Edward, well, it grows easier day by day. It still feels hard, but I try to make an effort to stay happy. The song, To the End of Time, had been playing everywhere. Tanya and Jake both made a point to turn off the radio when it came on, or change the channel when Edward's show or a commercial with his song in the background came on. After a while, I stopped watching TV and listening to the radio. Not listening to music was hard when you worked at a theater where _musicians_ perform, but I haven't had a problem with that yet.

Speaking of work, Sam was getting married, and I had to do more there than ever. He brought his fiancé's sister or niece or something to work every day now, and she's a handful. Her name is Claire.

Meanwhile, the red dye I had lathered my hair with was now almost completely faded. My hair was still short and had a reddish tint to it, but it was almost brown again.

Renée used to call every day, but the calls became less and less frequent over time. When she heard how good I was doing here, she started to trust me more and more.

Charlie and I hadn't grown extremely close in the year I had spent at his house. Still, he called now and again to see how I was holding up. It was a sweet relationship and I was glad I had agreed to move in with him instead of testing my luck someplace unfamiliar.

Tanya and Jake are the best friends I could ever wish for. I still don't know how I got so lucky in finding them. We all go to the movies and go shopping together. Of course, the fact that I used to do all that with Alice and Jasper sometimes ruins the fun for me, but I try to get past it. This was my life now, and I was going to live it right, no matter what I've run away from in the past.

* * *

EPOV

I was lying in my bed on my back, throwing a ball up in the air and catching it. The exciting life of a young superstar. What was the point? I had asked myself that every day for the past year, and I still don't have an answer. The song hadn't worked. Bella isn't back. I had lost the girl I loved. Now try and tell me that's not traumatic.

"Edward." The door to my room opened and Laurent came stomping in. It was to be expected. He did that a lot lately.

"Edward," he said again. "Get up and get dressed. Your suitcase is already packed. You are going on tour."

"No," I said simply, throwing the ball back up again.

Laurent grabbed it before it came back down again. "What do you mean by no?" he asked harshly. I just stared deadly at him.

He sighed. "It was just some random girl who left a year age. A year! Get over it Edward. There are hundreds of girls who would give anything to go on one date with you. Just pick one."

"No," I said again.

"Okay," Laurent said. "That's it. You have been stuck here for too long. The director is starting to talk about kicking you off the show. You need this tour if you want to have any fans left. So, Edward, I'm sorry, but I had to do this."

And then it happened. The thing you only ever see in movies. Two guys dressed in all black with sunglasses came into the room and lifted me off the bed. We went around the back of the house, where there were no cameras, and they dumped me into a waiting limo. Alice was already sitting in the back along with my entire band they were all ready for the tour while I, on the other hand, was in sweats and a t-shirt.

They all started going over the tour plan and the set list with me. Like always, To the End of Time was on there. That song had climbed the charts and stayed at number one for seven weeks, then continued as number two and three for an additional twelve weeks. It was incredible. I would have been happy about that, were it not for the fact that Bella was the reason I wrote the song. She hadn't come back, which means the song was useless, no matter what recognition I was set to gain from it.

The tour sounded well thought out and I wondered how long they had planned this behind my back.

I nodded at each of them to show that I understood what we were doing, and then stared out the window. These next few weeks would drag on and on. I felt bad for the people who were coming to see me. The music would be what they expected but my heart wasn't in it. Without that, they wouldn't get what they wanted or what they deserved. But this is the real world. And I've learned nobody gets what they want or deserve.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	17. Together Again?

**CHAPTER 17- Together Again?**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

The performers arrive at one, the sound check starts at two, and the performance is scheduled to begin at seven.

I made sure everything on my clipboard was accurate, just like I do every day. Like most things around here, scheduling was my job.

"Bella!" a voice shouted. I spun around and found Sam and Claire standing right behind me.

"Oh, hey Sam," I said tiredly.

"Hi Bella!" Claire said cheerfully.

"Hello Claire," I said. As soon as the greetings were over, Sam got down to business.

"Bella, I need the design for the posters today," he said with authority.

"Sam," I sighed. "I gave it to you last night."

Sam began to protest, but was interrupted by Claire's giggle. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

"That's what she said." Claire said between laughs. Sam looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"What?" he asked again.

"Well," Claire explained. "She said that she gave it to you last night and I said that's what sh—"

Sam's eyes widened and he cut her off by slapping a hand over her mouth. His face was bright red. "I get it," he said. Claire took his hand off her mouth and ran off, still laughing.

"Kids," he said, shaking his head.

"Is there a reason why she's here?" I asked curiously.

"She's my fiancé, Emily's niece. She and her sister are out looking at wedding dresses and asked if I could babysit. Of course, I, in a momentary lapse of judgment, said yes." Sam answered, still looking flustered.

"How old is she?" I questioned.

"Uh, thirteen," Sam said. "But back to the posters..."

"If it isn't in your briefcase then it is probably on your desk." I told him.

"Right," Sam said. He turned to leave, and then called over his shoulder, "The performers for tonight are coming at one. Can you show them around and help them set up?"

"Sure," I called. It really didn't matter what I said. He was already halfway down the hall. I checked my watch. It was 12:48. Good. Just enough time to get some coffee.

I went down to the lounge and poured myself some coffee from the pot. My phone vibrated, so I sat down and answered it.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," said the breathless voice on the other end.

"What is it, Tanya?" I asked with a laugh. "I have to show the performers around in..." I checked my watch again. "Eight minutes," I finished.

"You'll want to hear this," Tanya said. I drained my now cold coffee and threw the cup away.

"Tell me," I said, walking out the door towards the area where we greet our performers.

"Wait. Did you say that you have to give the performer a tour?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm headed over there right now."

"Stop!" she shouted. I did so, surprised by the urgency in her words.

"What is it, Tanya?" I asked, annoyed. If I was late, Sam would kill me. Or fire me. I wasn't sure which was worse.

"Edward is the performer!" she screamed wildly. I gasped involuntarily.

"Edward?" I asked, shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she said. "I just saw an ad for it on the bulletin board down at the music store. The concert is tonight!"

Just as she finished talking, Sam walked around the corner. I ran up to him, while talking to Tanya. "Hey, Tanya? I have to go try to get out of this. Thanks for the info."

"No problem," she said. "Good luck!"

"Thanks. Bye!"

"Bye Bella!" We both hung up right as I reached Sam.

"Hi Sam!" I said.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to be greeting our stars?"

"Well, yeah," I said in a rush. "But I was wondering if maybe you could let someone else give the tour this time."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I just...I don't think I can...it's personal," I said.

"Not a good enough reason," he said. "There's no one else to replace you with anyway. Now go! You're going to be late!" He pushed me in the direction of the front doors. I could see them from where I stood, and, through the glass, I saw a long, black limo pull up. My heart stopped and I was frozen into place. Everything I have had to go through in the last two years came rushing back. Meeting Edward, Becoming friends with him, falling in love, and then leaving. The song and the interview. Cutting and dying my hair and changing my look. All the necessary precautions I took in making sure no one ever recognized me. I could hardly tell it was me when I looked in the mirror. These were things I would never forget, and I wasn't about to let all that pain be for nothing.

Thinking quickly, I took my now shoulder-length hair out of its ponytail and let it drape over my face. Then I pulled out my sunglasses and put them on. I took a deep breath and walked to the doors, holding my clipboard in front of my face. I knew I looked different than I had a year ago. My hair was shorter and a different color, though the dye was fading, and now it was a mixture of my original brown hair and the red color I had dyed it. The small tan I had from living in California was long gone, and I didn't dress the same way I did in high school. There was no possible way they could recognize me. At least, I hoped there wasn't.

I stood at the door, watching the limo with my head down and my hair covering most of my face. Two men dressed in all black stepped out and went to the side of the limo. They each opened a door, and then stood up straight as the stars stepped out. I braced myself, ready to see the faces I had run away from a year ago.

The first to step out was the band. I recognized them from long ago, back when Jessica had shown me their pictures in some magazine. It is funny how things like that stick in your mind for years to come. Jack the drummer, and Amber and Greg, the guitarists. Then Alice came bouncing out. I inhaled sharply. I had not expected to see Alice. She knew me better than anyone did, even a year later. Things would be a lot harder now.

I watched as Alice turned back to the limo and knocked on the window. She was screaming something, but I couldn't hear her through the glass door. Finally, Edward stepped out.

He looked different somehow. Not different like I did. His change was less noticeable. His hair was still a mess and he still walked with an air of confidence. There was just no expression on his face. He stared blankly ahead as he walked through the doors. I can't lie and say I haven't dreamt that this would happen. Every minute of the day, from back when I first left to now, I had hoped Edward would come and find me. Now that he was here, however, I realized how important it would be to make sure he didn't recognize me. If he did, I don't think I could stand leaving him again, which would ultimately be the inevitable if I were to become part of his life again.

The two men dressed in black joined Edward once he stepped out of the car. The limo drove away, cueing me to introduce myself. I readied myself stepped up to where they stood, but Greg spoke before I could.

"Where's is the greeter?" he asked, looking around, probably searching for an employee with a welcoming smile plastered on his or her face. "We need start sound check."

I cleared my throat. Then, in a slightly higher voice than my own, I said, "Hello. Are you ready for your tour?"

Edward's head snapped up. "Bella?" he asked in a weary voice. I gasped and immediately started talking in order to cover my panic.

"I—I'm sorry," I stammered, in an even higher-pitched voice. "My name is..." Think of a name, Bella. Quick, just come up with something! "Elizabeth," I finally said, stealing the name from Pride & Prejudice. Apparently, I have read that book way too many times.

"I'm sorry," Alice apologized. I turned to face her, careful not to let my face show. "Bella was a good friend of ours. He thinks everyone he meets is her." He does? I had left so he would forget about me. Obviously, he had not. That thought made my heart soar, though I was careful not to show it.

I spun around so my back was to them. "Follow me," I said. Then I briskly walked towards the dressing rooms that are there for the band to relax in before the show.

I could hear everyone trying to keep up behind me as I all but ran towards the rooms. When we got there, I unlocked the door and showed the others inside.

"This is your dressing room," I told them. "Feel free to use the phone in the corner to call for assistance. Just hold down two if you need help. You can get to the stage through those doors" I motioned towards the black doors to my left. "Follow the hall and you'll be backstage. If the assistants you call cannot help you, hold down three and you will be able to reach me. If you go on stage now, there should be people setting up for the concert. Go down there whenever you are ready. Sound check doesn't officially start until two, so do whatever you'd like until then."

I finished my well-rehearsed speech and dashed out of the room quicker than I would have thought possible. It had actually been easier than I thought. Alice was not as energetic as I remember, and Edward was definitely not his old self. They both looked the same, yet, somehow, extremely different. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but something about both of them made it seem as though neither were the same anymore. I guess, when I thought about it, I wasn't the same now either.

I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't be the reason why they weren't the same now, could I? No. There is no way me leaving would have had that big an impact on either of them. I shook the thought away and continued walking back to the lounge. Hopefully, they wouldn't call me and then, after tonight, they would leave and I could breathe easy again.

* * *

EPOV

Alice was giving me a pep talk as I stared deadly out the window. Yesterday's performance had been a disaster, though I don't think it was that big a deal. I signed about two million autographs, which made the fans happy.

"Edward," Alice called, snapping me out of my trance. "Come back to Earth. Now, listen. First of all, make sure you remember the fact that we are in Seattle."

Ha, ha, Alice. Real funny. We had been in Salem, Oregon and, when I was thanking the crowd, I had blanked on the name. Luckily, my band shouted the correct name, sparing me the embarrassment I would have endured if I had called out the wrong town name.

I nodded and she continued. "Next, try to sound a little alive when you're singing. If worst comes to worst, we will play the tape of you singing and you just have to mouth the words. Hopefully, we won't have to."

She was right, like always. The music the label makes me sing didn't feel right anymore. The only song I sang with any emotion was To the End of Time. Three guesses to where that emotion comes from.

"Edward," Alice said again. This time, it was kind and soothing. I knew where she was going with this. It happened every time. You would think that, after a year, neither of us would be depressed anymore, but here we are. Maybe depressed is the wrong word. Sad, miserable, low, unhappy—any of those words would work. Half of me wanted to kill Bella for making us feel this way. The other half wanted to find her and chain her to me so she could never run away again.

"I miss her too," Alice said. "But we have to let go."

I pulled my arm away. "She's not dead, Alice!" I snapped. But, honestly, for all we know, she could be dead. No. I wouldn't let myself think that. She's out there and I _will_ find her.

"Edward!" Alice said in response to my outburst. She was hurting too. I could see it in her eyes. Bella was closer to her than she could ever be to me, and I knew that. Still, I felt the same amount of pain she did, if not more.

"Sorry," I managed to mumble. The car pulled up to the front door of the theater. My two newly appointed bodyguards got out of the front seat and opened the door for us.

The band got out first, followed by Alice. I closed my eyes, not wanting to move. Unfortunately for me, Alice knocked on my window and screamed to me that, if I didn't get out, she would get someone to drag me out. I knew she was actually capable of doing this, so I quickly got out.

I tried to walk normally, in case there were photographers around, instead of trudging in and dragging my feet along the sidewalk.

The two shadows I had trailing me were still here. Laurent's excuse for keeping them around is so I'll be safe, though I'm sure his real motive was that they would keep me from skipping out from concerts.

Greg, the guitarist, was talking as I passed through the glass doors. "Where's is the greeter?" he asked, looking around the entrance. There was always someone there, waiting to show us the dressing room and the stage. "We need start sound check."

I looked down at my hands as someone cleared their throat. "Hello," came a high voice. I've heard that voice before. I just know it. "Are you ready for your tour?"

I snapped my head up. "Bella?" I asked hopefully. It was a useless attempt, I'll admit, but I thought that, if I said her name a few times, she would appear suddenly. I shook my head. Maybe I should do what Amber had suggested and go see a shrink.

"I—I'm sorry," the girl stammered. "My name is..." She paused, as if she couldn't remember her own name. "Elizabeth," she said.

"I'm sorry," Alice apologized for me. "Bella was a good friend of ours. He thinks everyone he meets is her." Why did she have to tell everyone that? The entire would does not have to be aware of my life story.

The Elizabeth girl turned around and began walking down the hall. "Follow me," she said. We followed, but she was walking quickly. I practically had to run in order to keep up. Eventually, she stopped in front of a door marked as the dressing room. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"This is your dressing room," she told us as soon as we got inside. Then she launched into a spiel that sounded far too rehearsed. She talked so quickly, I did not understand much of it.

Then she ran out of the room. We all stared after her, confused, and then shrugged it off. There were always strange people in this business.

* * *

BPOV

As assistant manager, it was my job to stand off to the side during concerts and make sure nothing went wrong. It can be fun to watch the band up close and listen to their music, or, if they aren't so good, it can be downright painful. This concert was neither. Or both, depending on how you looked at it. Edward's music was, admittedly, fake sounding, and a little over-rehearsed, but it was the kind of music you could sing along and dance to.

It was also painful, but only to me, because of the obvious reason. I mean, it was Edward. That in and of itself was enough to make my heart hurt.

Edward finished the last chords of his song and stepped away from the microphone. The lights that illuminated the whole band dimmed, and the spotlight was focused on Edward as he walked over to the piano. He sat and started playing familiar chords. My eyes watered and the tears threatened to spill. Before that could happen, I turned and walked down the hall, back to the dressing room. There was no need for me to listen to that song. It would just reopen old wounds, and I would have to start the process of healing all over again.

* * *

EPOV

"_Yes, I'll love you to the end of time_." I finished singing the song that always brought tears to my eyes. The audience had been mouthing the words, not realizing what the meaning behind any of them meant to me. The pre-recorded music ended and I swallowed my tears.

"Thank you Seattle," I shouted into the microphone. "Good night!"

The lights that lit up the stage faded away as I walked off the stage. These concerts were no longer fun. Now, they just seemed like a chore.

I walked down the hall leading back to the dressing room. The girl who had greeted us earlier, Elizabeth, was standing there. Why did she cover her face with her hair, and wear those sunglasses indoors? There was something vaguely familiar about her. I would say she looked like Bella, but I thought everyone I met looked like Bella. She could be six feet tall and I would still say she resembled Bella. It was probably just a hallucination or something.

The rest of my band had followed me back to the dressing room, along with Alice who had been standing backstage. Elizabeth led us all out into the hallway, and began the customary farewells that we hear after every concert.

* * *

BPOV

I sat in a chair in the dressing room, waiting for the band to show up. As soon as I heard footsteps, I made sure my face was covered by my hair.

This was it. If I could get through the last five minutes with him, without revealing myself, then I could keep everything I had worked so hard for.

"Your equipment will be packed up and in your car in about ten to fifteen minutes," I told him and his band. "If you need anything else, tell one of the assistants and they will help you. We hope you found everything here to be accommodating."

I turned around, and was about to go far, far away to a place where I will never be found again, when the one thing I have dreaded all day happened. Someone called out my name.

"Bella!" Sam yelled to me from down the hall. In the end, I would have to say that it was my fault. I had let my guard down, thinking that this was all over, and, on reflex, my head snapped up.

"Bella?" came Alice's confused, but sweet voice from behind me.

"Bella?" That was Edward, speaking with more life in his voice than he has had all day. A few confused employees caught up with Sam halfway down the hallway, so that means of escape was out of the question.

I tried to stay right where I was and not seem affected, but it was impossible. I subtly turned my head to see what was happening behind me. Alice was staring at me with her head tilted and Edward began briskly walking over to me. Now I couldn't move, even if I tried.

Edward slowly lifted his hand and brushed the hair out of my face. He took off the sunglasses, and breathed, "Bella."

I looked out of the corner of my eye, down the hall. "Shit," I muttered. Then I did the only thing I could think of doing. I ran.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	18. No Escape

**CHAPTER 18- No Escape**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Running probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done in my life, considering the fact that the result was usually me on the ground with scrapes on my knees. Yet, as soon as I started, I knew there was no way I could possibly stop.

Despite my tripping problem, I still had the upper hand. This place had been where I spent most of my conscious hours for a while now. I had helped Sam buy it and get it ready for business. I knew my way around it better than anyone else.

"Bella!" Edward's distinctive voice called from behind me. I faltered a bit, but didn't turn my head as I continued to dodge my way through the crowd.

I ran a bit more, before realizing how out of shape I was. Tripping was starting to become more and more likely. I looked around to take in my surroundings, and realized I had made it to the far left side of the theater.

Two weeks after Sam bought this theater, I was looking for a place to store the extra speakers. Of course, just because it's me, I got lost. That was when I discovered something very interesting about this side of the theater. There was a hallway in the corner of the wall, just far enough back that no light reached it, and just slim enough that a person could slide through. I had found this hallway, and my curiosity had gotten the best of me. Soon, I had found myself in an old, forgotten room. It had a table in the middle of the room and a small couch off to the side. The room was large, but there was not much else in there. There was another door in that room. It led out to a small alcove off the main entrance. Hopefully, I could escape from there.

The quick footsteps behind me were getting louder, and I quickly made up my mind. I slipped down the hallway and edged through the walls. When I came to the door at the end of the hall, I shut it behind me and locked it. Then I swiftly crossed the room and opened the other door. I was about to walk out when I saw them. Apparently, Greg and Amber had not joined the chase. I quickly made to shut the door, but not before Amber saw me.

"Bella!" she shouted. Greg's head snapped around and his eyes locked with my wide ones. I slammed the door shut and locked the door. I backed away as the doorknob rattled and the two guitarists banged on the door.

I started crying as I continued to step away from the door. The backs of my legs hit the couch and I allowed myself to collapse onto it. There was an old, dusty blanket on the back of the couch. I grabbed it and pulled it on top of me. Greg and Amber continued calling my name. Then, a few moments later, a soft, musical voice came through the door.

"Bella? It's me, Alice," she called. "Please open the door. We just want to see you."

I didn't respond. Instead, I just sobbed harder. Why was I doing this? Eventually, they would figure out a way to unlock the door and find me in here, with nowhere to run to. I didn't dare try going out the other door. If Edward was still there, then I would have absolutely no chance of escape. Still, I wasn't going to go down without fighting.

Then, suddenly, the knocking stopped, along with the voices and the rattling of the doorknob. Surprise swept through me rapidly. Were they really giving up on me? I felt relieved and slightly hurt about this.

Warily, I looked at the door. I was about to get up when the doorknob began rattling again. Only this time, rattling was accompanied by the sound of keys jingling. I clutched the blanket tightly. Anyone could be behind that door. It could just be Sam or one of the band members. Or it could be Alice or Edward. The latter two were the two I would have the most trouble handling.

The lock clicked and the door swung open revealing Edward Cullen. I hadn't seen him clearly in over a year and my memory did not do him justice. He scanned the room and spotted me on the couch. He walked over quickly and I tried to wipe the tears away. Wiping away a year's worth of pain and guilt was not that easy.

Edward kneeled down next to me. "Why?" he whispered. Nothing else, but that one word. Still, I couldn't answer. There was no answer.

I shook my head and readied myself for a fresh wave of tears. He reached up slowly to brush the hair from my face. The emotions I've felt for the last year built up inside me and I finally let it all out.

"No, Edward!" I screamed. He looked at me, bewildered, his hand frozen in mid air. I pushed the blanket off my lap and let it fall to the floor. "No! You weren't supposed to find me! I left to help you and your career and now it's all wasted. All that effort. It killed me, Edward. I'm not me anymore. And now, you're here and it was pointless. I went through all that pain for nothing."

I finished my rant, breathing hard. "Bella," he said softly, caressing my cheek, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Stop," I yelled, slapping his hand away. "I worked so hard to become a different person so you would be successful. Edward," I breathed his name as I looked into his eyes. "I left because I loved you." I swallowed and looked down at my hands for a minute before I realized what I had just said.

I looked up into his wide eyes. "You loved me then, or you love me now?" he asked quickly.

"Why does it matter?" I asked as attempted to stop the tears. It did matter, at least to me, but I didn't see why he needed to know that.

"I need to know," he said gently.

"It _doesn't_ matter," I told him. I started ranting again. "It doesn't matter because, even if I do tell you, then I'll have to leave again, and it will be so much harder. It doesn't matter, but, if you want the answer so bad, then I'll give it to you. Yes, I love you. I always have, even when I wouldn't admit it. I love you, Edward." It had taken months and the pressure of me leaving to even think of those words. Now, here, a year later, I was finally saying them.

"That's all I wanted to hear," he gasped. Then he did the unthinkable. He leaned over so he was almost on top of me and crashed his lips into mine. It felt so good and it felt so right, though I knew this couldn't be happening.

I tore away from him and he groaned. "Wait, Edward," I said.

"No," he growled. "I've been waiting for too long. I can't wait any longer."

He kissed me again while I tried to push him away with little success. I finally gave up and kissed him back, never wanting this moment to end. He kissed me until I couldn't breathe. Then, slowly, he pulled away.

"I love you too, Bella," he said, before kissing me again. This kiss was shorter than the other one, though it was just as sweet. He pulled away, saying, "And I'm not letting you leave again."

I looked directly into his bright green eyes and saw nothing but love in them. "I promise never to let you go," he said. "I can't live without you." I couldn't miss the sincerity that rang out in every syllable.

I wanted to believe him. I really did. But how can you believe something you've been denying for so long? How can you accept something that seems impossible?

I shook my head slightly. Hurt flashed over his face for a quick second, before being replaced by determination.

Edward reached into his back pocket and pulled out something shiny and silver. It flashed under the light and I tilted my head in confusion.

"I've kept this with me for the past year," he whispered. "Actually, I've had it for much longer than that." He grabbed my hand and placed the silver object in it.

I could tell without looking down that it was a chain. When I did look down, I saw that it was my necklace. The very same one I had lost so long ago, and had given up hope of ever seeing again.

I stared down at that necklace. Here, finally, was some proof that he did truly love me. Tangible proof—I could hold it in my hand and keep it with me always. I looked up into his anxious green eyes.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked.

There were no words. Only thoughts that could not be expressed through conversation. So, instead of replying, I reached up, wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. He kissed me willingly, and I slowly closed my eyes.

"Finally," came a voice from the doorway. I reluctantly pulled away and saw Alice watching us. She simply smiled and I smiled back. We had so much to catch up on, so much to talk about. I didn't know where to start.

* * *

**REVEW!**


	19. Welcome to My World

**CHAPTER 20- Welcome to My World  
**

**

* * *

**

EPOV—Six months later

She looked up and saw me staring. Before I could feel self-conscious, a bright grin flashed across her face and she waved at me. I waved back, and, to my intense embarrassment, and grin wider than hers appeared on my face.

Alice walked across the lawn and stopped when she reached where I was standing. She took one look at the smile on my face and one of her own appeared.

"I've missed that smile," she said, wrapping her arm around my waist. I hugged her back. "Glad you're back, bro."

I tore my gaze away from Bella and glanced down at her. "Right back at you, sis."

It had been half a year since Alice and I found Bella in Seattle. She had been attending a university there and working at a theater, doing relatively well for herself. Finding her and getting her back was the best thing I could remember happening in a long while. Bella finished up the year at the university and I finished up my tour. Every night, we would talk on the phone, happy to hear the other's voice. Now, finally, we were back at home in California. Bella spent every day with us, visiting Renée whenever she and her new husband, Phil, were in town.

I heard Bella let out a small shriek, and, quickly, my head shot up. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was just Emmett spraying her with the hose. Beside me, Alice giggled.

"Eddie's in love," she teased.

"That obvious?" I asked.

"Compared to how you usually are? Yes, it's obvious." There was a smirk on her face, but her eyes were full of sincerity.

"She really does bring out the best in us," I said with a smile. Then I looked down and shook my head. "I'm gonna kill Rose for taking her away from me."

Alice put her hand on my shoulder. "It doesn't matter now," she said. "Bella's back. That's what is important."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "Still..."

Alice let out a small laugh. "I know what you mean," she said. "I want revenge, but I don't want to hurt her either."

I finally turned so my entire body was facing my sister. I raised an eyebrow. "Who says we have to hurt her?"

* * *

The two of us were crouching behind a bush just beside the large front door of Rosalie's manor. I felt like a tourist with a star map, hoping to catch a quick glance at the person on the cover of the last issue of Seventeen. This was ridiculous.

I had just wanted to embarrass Rose just enough to make me feel better, but not so it would turn into a big scandal. This could be easily done by "accidentally" spilling water on her while on set or by taking an unflattering picture and giving it to the press. But no. Alice had to take it that extra step further and get revenge her way, which is why I am currently on my hands and knees, sneaking around Rose's house.

"Alice," I said wearily for about the seventh time. "What are you exactly planning on doing?"

"Hush," she replied. "You'll see when I figure it out."

I rolled my eyes. I was just like Alice to bring me all the way here without a plan. "Are you serious?" I asked. "You have no idea why I'm here instead of at home with Bella, where I should be?"

"No," she said. "I know what we're going to do. I just don't know how to do it."

I opened my mouth to ask the next obvious question, but before I could say anything, a long, black limo swiftly pulled out of the driveway and into the street. As soon as it disappeared around the corner of the street, Alice jumped up and swiftly walked around the house, careful not to be seen by anyone in the surrounding neighborhood.

I followed her, just as cautiously, around to the back of the house where the garden was.

"Go over there," Alice instructed, pointing over to the control for the garden maintenance. "The password for turning on the sprinklers is 4253. Then wait until I tell you to turn them on."

I typed the numbers in, then hovered my finger above the START button.

"She'll be out in a few minutes," Alice said. "Just wait."

The question of how she knew this was present in the back of my mind, but I learned long ago not to question anything Alice says.

The two of us sat there for four minutes when, sure enough, the back door of the house opened and Rosalie stepped out.

"How did you know?" I asked Alice.

"Jasper," she said as an answer. I nodded. Jasper, if anyone, would know Rosalie's every move.

I repositioned my finger on the button. Rosalie cautiously took a few steps forward, glancing around as if she were about to get caught in the act of doing something she wasn't supposed to. Evidently she didn't notice us because she continues walking further and further away from the house.

"Now," Alice whispered. I pressed the button and, instantaneously, the sprinklers turned on.

Right on cue, Rosalie's screech echoed through the air. Alice started laughing, and I joined her, though I felt this nagging guilt in the back of my mind.

Quickly, as planned, Rose was drenched from head to toe. She had been wearing some sort of fur coat that was now flat and her hair, which had previously been in curls, began to frizz. Rosalie spun around to face us at the sound of our laughter. The look on her face was incredulous, hurt, and, above all, murderous.

"How could you do this?" Rose shrieked, looking down at her ruined outfit.

"How could you force Bella to leave?" Alice asked between laughs.

Suddenly, Rose stopped examining her clothes. "Is that what this is about?" she murmured before looking up at me, ignoring Alice, "Edward, I...I honestly didn't mean for all of that to happen. I meant to say this a long, long time ago. Pride got in the way, but I really am truly sorry."

She looked sincere enough that I had to believe her. I knew apologies were hard for Rose, and, furthermore, no matter how good an actress she is, I could always see through her lies.

Still, she had caused pain to, not only me, but Alice and Bella as well. "I forgive you, Rose," I said. "But there are others I believe you owe apologies to as well." I inclined my head towards Alice.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked, as if asking for her permission to talk.

"Yes," Alice asked, no longer laughing.

"I'm sorry for the pain I have brought upon you." She sighed before continuing. "Honestly, I couldn't have imagined how close the two of you were—or are—to Bella. I've never...never, well, felt that bond before."

She was not looking for pity—that much I knew about Rosalie. Nevertheless, that is what she got from me. I could not imagine life without someone like Bella in it.

Alice looked at her, deliberating on whether or not to forgive her. Finally, she straightened up and relaxed. "All right," she said. "I guess we've gotten you back, and, no matter how childish it was, it made me feel better. So you're forgiven."

"Thanks," Rose said with a genuine smile.

"No problem," Alice said. "Now let's go inside and get you cleaned up."

Alice stared walking towards the back door, but, before she could get further than a couple steps, Rosalie grabbed her arm. "No," she practically yelled.

"What?" Alice asked, sounding a little worried.

"Sorry," Rose said, now whispering. "But my parents are having some sort of function in there. And since it is in my house, the press are in there hoping to get a picture of me. I can't go in there looking like this!"

I sighed. "Come on," I said to her. "You can clean up at our place."

Alice glanced over at me. "Bella has made you soft, Eddie."

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I just know what it's like to be chased by people on your bad days when you just want to be left alone." Well, okay, maybe she's made me a little soft.

Alice simply rolled her eyes and began walking to her car, with Rose and me quickly following.

Twenty minutes later, we were back at my house. Alice pulled into the driveway, and the three of us got out so quickly, anyone watching might think we were practicing to be a pit crew at some major car race.

I was the first to walk into the house, closely followed by Rosalie and then Alice. Rose was looking around as if afraid that someone with a camera would jump out and take pictures of her in the state she was in. Luckily, that didn't happen and we made it safely into the house.

The door slammed behind us as we walked into the living room. "Bathroom is down that hall and to the right," I said, pointing to my right. Rose nodded and walked in that direction.

"Hey guys!" Emmett's loud voice rang through the house as the front door and the bathroom door slammed shut at the exact same moment.

"Hey Em," I said as he joined us in the living room. He had the usual smile on his face.

Emmett nodded to each of us before running up the stairs to his room, his footsteps echoing throughout the large house.

"I'm going to go pick up Bella," I told Alice.

"Okay," she said. "I'll go see if Rose needs anything.

Glad to see that Alice was acting somewhat civil to Rosalie, I grabbed my coat and keys and headed out the door.

Eighteen minutes later, I was at Bella's house. I got out of the car and ran up the walk to her door. She lived in a secluded are with trees on either side of the house. It was quiet and I knew it made her feel safe.

I rang the doorbell and Bella's mother, Renée, answered.

"Oh, hello, Edward," she said kindly. She was nice to me, even though it was my fault that Bella had left a year and two months ago. I was grateful, though I knew I didn't deserve it.

"Hi Renée," I said.

She smiled. "Come on in, dear. Go ahead on up to her room."

I thanked her before running up the stairs as quietly as I could. When I got to her door, I knocked softly.

"Hey, who was at the door?" she asked, thinking it was her mother.

I opened the door slowly and put my head inside. "Me," I said.

Bella was on her bed with headphones in. She pulled them out when she saw me and jumped off her bed. I went inside and shut the door behind me. "Hey, you," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I put my hands around her waist and pulled her towards me. "Hey," I said, leaning down to give her a soft kiss. When I pulled away, her eyes were still closed. I smiled before kissing her once more.

"So, what are we doing today?" Bella asked.

"I was thinking you could come over," I said. My eyes slid unabashedly toward the bed. "Though I would be happy to stay here with you if you wanted to."

She thought about that for a minute before saying, "No, I want to see Alice and Emmett too."

I pretended to be hurt. "What? Are they more important to you that your boyfriend is?" I asked.

I smile crossed her face at that word, just like I knew it would. The same thing happened to me whenever anyone referred to Bella as my girlfriend.

"All right," I said. "Come on." I took her hand and led her out the door, down the stairs, and out the door. We both said goodbye to Renée and Phil, who were sitting in the kitchen, before heading towards the car. I opened the passenger seat for her and then went around to my side.

I put the keys in the ignition and put on my seatbelt. Bella already had her seatbelt on and she was looking at me without a half suspicious, half frightened look.

"Slowly," she instructed.

I gave her a sheepish grin before putting my hands on the wheel. "Whatever makes you happy," I said. Then, at a ridiculously slow pace, I drove down her street and to my house.

It took twice as long to get home than it did to get to Bella's because she forced me to stay at the speed limit. I, however, would just like to point out that I've never gotten a speeding ticket, while Bella has. The irony in that just kills me.

When we got into the house, we found Alice and Rosalie on the couch talking. Rose had gotten her hair dry and had found a new set of clothes from somewhere. Where, I don't know, because Alice is about a head shorter than Rose is.

They both looked up as they saw Bella and I come in. Bella stiffened as Rosalie got up and walked over to us. I realized this was the first time they had seen each other since the tour last summer.

"Hi," Rosalie said apprehensively.

Bella looked at me with confused eyes. She had, unwillingly, told Alice and me what Rose had said to make her leave. She hadn't wanted us to be on bad terms with Rosalie, but we pushed her to tell us, thinking we at least deserved an explanation.

_Think I deserve an explanation  
Tell me the reason why you are gone  
There's a hole in my chest where my heart used to be  
Living with autopilot on_

The lyrics to Bella's song played through my head. It still amazed me that I was ever that unhappy. With Bella back, I felt perfectly whole.

I nodded to Bella, showing that everything was now okay between us and Rosalie.

"Um, hi?" Bella, said, her response coming out in the form of a question.

Rosalie sighed before speaking. "Look, I know you aren't happy to see me, considering how big a bitch I was a year ago, but I wanted to say that I am really sorry. I knew I was hurting you, and I feel terribly guilty about it."

She held her breath, waiting for a response. What happened next surprised us all. Bella walked forward and gave Rose a tentative hug. "Forgiven," she said with a small smile. It was such an Alice-like thing to do and my sister was smiling proudly.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted from the top of the stairs. He ran down and gave her a big hug. Emmett, like the rest of us, was incredibly happy to have Bella back. Even he could sense the change in atmosphere that she brought around.

"Hey…Emmett," Bella said. She pulled away, trying to escape his bone-crushing grip.

Behind her, Rosalie was staring at Emmett. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was almost completely open. She recovered quickly and stuck out her hand toward Emmett. "I'm Rosalie," she said.

Emmett looked at her and grinned. "Emmett," he said, shaking her hand.

I watched this exchange and glanced over at Alice. She was watching the two of them as well with a knowing smile on her face.

I leaned over to whisper in Bella's ear. "I give them a month before the next headline is screaming Rosalett."

She grinned and looked over at me, probably remembering, as I was, the name Edwella. It was annoying a year back, but I was glad to see it back in the magazines.

Emmett and Rosalie were in there own world as they talked about random things, while slowly moving over to the couch, until they were sitting side by side, completely forgetting about the rest of us.

Alice must have heard what I said to Bella, because she said, "I disagree. I give them a week. Two, tops."

Bella and I both laughed. Alice looked back at them and shrugged. "Okay, guys," she said. "Since the four of you are already paired off, I'm going to go see Jasper. I'll be back in a few hours."

I nodded and Bella gave Alice a quick hug and Alice bounced away.

The two of us watched Rosalie and Emmet for a few moments before I turned to her.

"Bella, follow me," I said. She nodded and, quietly, the two of us crept up the stairs and into my room, unnoticed by my brother and co-star.

I walked over to my piano and sat down as she closed the door. Then she walked over to my bed and sat down.

"My new CD is set to be released in four months," I told her, staring down at the keys. "I've gotten permission to add an additional song to the CD. One that I wrote."

I looked over at Bella. She was looking at me curiously with a small smile. "Would you like to hear it?" I asked.

She smiled. "Of course," she said eagerly.

I poised my hands over the keys, ready to play. "Inspired by you," I added pointedly, before beginning the intro. I concentrated on the quick tempo of the notes I had written just three weeks ago. Just as the music became loud, my hands paused over the keys for a moment as I opened my mouth to sing.

_To all the guys out there  
With a girl they love and care for_

I wanted to turn and see the reaction on Bella's face, but I couldn't so that and concentrate on the chords at the same time.

_What do you feel when you look in her eyes  
When you run your fingers through her hair  
What is this feeling  
Does it even have a name  
It's wonderful, indescribable, and almost insane._

I hadn't found this song hard to write at all. On the contrary, just like To the End of Time, the words flowed easily, and I only had to conjure up Bella's face in my mind in order to invent another verse.

_When you reach for the sky, do you touch the stars  
Can't turn back, already in too far  
Always laughing  
Up on cloud nine  
With your girl always by your side  
See her in your dreams  
And she's there when you wake  
That smile on your face is no longer fake  
Because she makes the sun shine  
Covers you in warmth  
And you know you've found true love  
Welcome to my world_

My amazing, perfect world. The way it should be, and always will be, with Bella around. I couldn't help but smile as I began the second verse.

_You can't help but to stare  
Do you wonder if it's fair  
You've found your perfect match, your only love  
Nothing could ever tear you apart  
When she comes your way  
Do you forget how to breathe  
Because she's beautiful and from straight out of your dreams_

The truth of these lyrics rang out in my voice with every word. No one could doubt the love I have for Bella. I couldn't even lie to myself about it, back when I had actually tried to.

_When you reach for the sky, do you touch the stars  
Can't turn back, already in too far  
Always laughing  
Up on cloud nine  
With your girl always by your side  
See her in your dreams  
And she's there when you wake  
That smile on your face is no longer fake  
Because she makes the sun shine  
Covers you in warmth  
And you know you've found true love  
Welcome to my world_

I finished the chorus for a second time, working my way to the slightly slower bridge.

_Lying in the grass  
Her head on your arm  
She watches the clouds pass  
But you only see her smile  
You know it's meant to be  
Know this is love  
Could never let her go  
Will never be alone_

I took the opportunity provided by the short pause in the song to glance over at Bella. The smile on her face was just as big as my own, and widened when I caught her eye. I winked at her before turning back to the keys.

_And when you reach for the sky, do you touch the stars  
Can't turn back, already in too far  
Always laughing  
Up on cloud nine  
Won't ever let her leave your side_

I sped back up to the original tempo as I got closer to the end of the song.

_See her in your dreams  
And she's there when you wake  
That smile on your face is no longer fake  
Because she makes the sun shine  
Covers you in warmth  
And you know you've found true love_

_Welcome to my world  
Welcome, oh, welcome  
Welcome to my world_

The song faded out and I lifted my foot off the pedal. I made a move to get up and walk over to Bella, but she was quicker than I was. She sat down on my piano bench and took my face into her hands. I gazed into her deep, brown eyes, wondering, yet again, how I got so lucky.

"That was beautiful, Edward," she said.

"It was written for a beautiful girl," I replied. A blush painted her cheeks as she smiled shyly. I would never get tired of just watching her—of that much I was sure.

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

I wrapped my arm around her and slowly rubbed circles on her back. "Which part, love?" I asked.

"Won't ever let her leave your side," she quoted, half saying the line and half singing.

I grinned in response and pulled her tightly to me. "I don't think I'm strong enough to make it through you leaving," I said, kissing the top of her head. "Not again."

"Good," she said, her voice slightly muffled by the fact that her face was pressed up against my chest. She pulled away and lifted her head slightly. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

Bella pulled away and murmured, "Because I don't think I'm strong enough to leave you again."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
